In vino veritas
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 10 de la série commencée avec "Otage"
1. Chapter 1

_Il n'était pas prévu que je poste si vite mais :_

 _BON CHANNIVERSAIRE NOURANN ! Heu …non : BON ANNIVERSAIRE NOURANN !_

 _Il faut bien fêter son ninja préféré (Oui je n'en connais qu'un mais préféré quand même : p)_

 _Dédicace à CoolMHouse : Merci d'être là quand le moral n'est pas au top_

 _Et salut capitaine sans moussaillon !_

 _Allez ça démarre tout doux, l'action viendra plus tard avec d'autres chapitres (quand ils seront copiés_ _)_

 _._

 _._

Finch poussa la porte de la petite boutique faisant teinter les clochettes. Phong leva la tête et offrit un grand sourire à son visiteur

-« Bienvenu M Wren » lança t-il joyeusement

-« Bonjour M Phong »

-« Ca fait longtemps ! Comment allez-vous M Wren ? » S'enquit le commerçant

-« Bien je vous remercie M Phong. Et vous-même ? »

-« Bien merci. Je vais rendre vos costumes. A M John aussi ? »

-« Oui bien sur » approuva l'informaticien _« Oui à nouveau »_ songea t-il pour lui-même avec un mince sourire. Il patienta pendant que le commerçant allait chercher les vêtements

-« Voilà. Tout prêt ! » affirma celui ci à son retour « A vous et là à M John » ajouta t-il en lui tendant les housses « Vous faire des travaux dans la maison ? »

-« Des travaux ? Non pas pour le moment pourquoi ? »

Le vieil homme saisit l'un des costumes

-« Pour les traces sur la veste, très compliquées, comme un ciment, mais Mayline a réussi à enlever quand même »

 _« Du ciment ? »_ s'étonna Finch. Ils n'avaient pas eu de numéro dans le bâtiment pourtant…

-« Mais votre épouse est une perle M Phong »affirma t-il

Le sourire du vieux chinois devint radieux

-« Merci M Wren » répondit-il en s'inclinant « C'est plaisir de nettoyer pour vous »

-« Je demanderais à John d'éviter les chantiers »

-« Bien. Mais pas grave. Mayline peut tout effacer »

-« Merci M Phong »

-« Vous avoir le parapluie ?»S'inquiéta le commerçant en voyant la pluie redoubler

-«Non, mais j'ai pu me garer devant le magasin »

-« Ah bien ! C'est terrible aujourd'hui ! »

-« C'est normal M Phong nous sommes le 1er décembre déjà »

-« Bien dommage d'avoir pas l'été plus long » jugea le vieux chinois

Finch approuva, prit les costumes et salua le commerçant. Il déposa les housses dans sa voiture et reprit la route vers son domicile. Parvenu à destination il ouvrit la porte, se préparant à subir l'assaut joyeux de Bear tout en préservant ses paquets. Il réussi à poser les housses puis, après lui avoir accordé quelques caresses, il retira son manteau et avança jusqu'à la porte du salon. Il aperçu alors la tête de son compagnon dépassant du dossier du canapé où il était installé

-« Vous êtes en retard ! »

-« Quel accueil ! » se moqua l'informaticien

-« Mais vous êtes en retard ! » s'entêta Reese visiblement de mauvaise humeur

-« A peine »

-« Vous aviez dit 18H »

-« J'avais dit "vers 18H" et il est… »

-« 18H12 » l'interrompit son agent

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien. Il reposa sur un fauteuil les housses qu'il avait repris pour les monter et s'approcha « Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour 12minutes ? »

-« Vous savez ce que c'est 12 minutes sans vous alors que vous devriez être avec moi ? »

Finch se pencha pour lui donner un baiser

-« Ne soyez pas si grognon »

-« C'est tout ? » interrogea Reese

-« Pardon ? »

-« J'ai juste droit à ce minuscule baiser après vous avoir attendu toute une après midi et 12 minutes supplémentaires ? »

Finch soupira. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. John le retint aussi longtemps qu'il le put

-« C'est mieux ? » interrogea Finch

-« Un peu » concéda l'ex agent

-« Vous êtes terrible ! » rétorqua l'informaticien « Et encore plus quand vous êtes réduit à l'inactivité ! »

-« Je vous ai dit que c'est inutile, je suis guéri depuis longtemps »

-« Bien sur M Reese vous en savez plus sur le sujet que le docteur Tillman »Ironisa son compagnon

-« Mégan est trop alarmiste » jugea Reese en tripotant un bouton du gilet de son partenaire « Ce n'est pas ma première côte fêlée »

-« Justement. A force la pauvre va céder » rétorqua Finch en repoussant sa main « Il nous faut éviter cela »

-« Ca ne m'empêche pas de travailler » remarqua l'ex agent, têtu « En étant prudent… »

-« Ce que vous ne savez pas être ! » le coupa l'informaticien

-« Finch ! » râla l'ex agent « De toute façon ça fait dix jours c'est largement suffisant. Je reprends demain » Il saisit la cravate de son compagnon et fit mine de jouer avec

Ce dernier soupira

-« Je suppose que c'est déjà bien d'avoir pu vous retenir dix jours » constata t-il

Ayant discrètement dénoué le lien Reese tira sur la cravate pour l'ôter

-« John ! »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je ne suis même pas sur que vous soyez resté au repos. Quelle est cette odeur ? »

-« J'ai juste préparé un dîner rapide. Je ne suis quand même pas obligé de rester immobile » marmonna Reese en attaquant les boutons du col de la chemise. Finch lui donna une petite tape

-« Voulez vous bien rester tranquille ! »

-« Non ! » répliqua spontanément l'ex agent

-« Non ? » s'offusqua Finch

-« C'est pour ma convalescence. Mégan a dit "Repos et activités raisonnables"»

-« Raisonnable est un mot inconnu du vocabulaire de M John Reese » ironisa l'informaticien

-« Par contre "sérieux" vous est bien connu M Harold Finch » marmonna l'ex agent vexé

-« Oui. Mais je l'applique de plus en plus difficilement auprès de vous » murmura Finch

Reese leva les yeux et croisa le regard chargé de tendresse de son compagnon. Sa nervosité disparue aussitôt

-« Désolé » murmura t-il

-« Je sais très bien que l'inactivité vous pèse John. Mais vous devez prendre soin de vous. Pour moi. Pour nous deux. Comme je le fais » plaida Finch en lui caressant doucement la joue

-« Je sais. Je vais faire un effort »

L'informaticien l'embrassa tendrement

-« Bien. Si nous allions dîner ? »

-« Je m'en occupe » répliqua aussitôt John en se levant du canapé. L'informaticien fut rassuré de le voir agir sans souffrance apparente. Même si Reese savait fort bien dissimuler ses sentiments il avait appris à détecter certains détails qui le renseignaient. Il reprit les housses et se dirigea vers l'escalier tandis que John entrait dans la cuisine

-« Oh John… »

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il en se tournant un instant

-« M Phong dit que son épouse a eu de la peine à nettoyer l'un de vos costumes. Vous êtes allé sur un chantier récemment ? »

Reese se troubla une fraction de seconde puis répondit tranquillement :

-« Peut être lors de la dernière mission ? Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. Je tenterais de faire plus attention »

-« C'est sans importance » jugea Finch « Phong est le meilleur comme vous le dites toujours. Et au pire vous avez des costumes en réserve » s'amusa t-il en continuant à gravir l'escalier

Reese s'avança vers le four pour s'occuper du dîner tout de même un peu perturbé par la remarque

Le repas se déroula tranquillement à discuter de tout et de rien. Reese aurait aimé que Finch lui en dise un peu plus sur les dernières missions mais il se contentait de les évoquer sans entrer dans les détails. Trois missions en dix jours, très simples, que Finch et Fusco avaient résolu sans difficulté pour lui permettre d'obéir aux ordres de Mégan, alarmée par l'état de ses côtes après une énième bagarre violente dix jours plus tôt. Finch avait dû se montrer d'une fermeté absolue pour obtenir de lui qu'il respecte le repos imposé par leur médecin. Il lui avait quasiment interdit l'accès à la bibliothèque et à la planque, confisqué la clé de son placard et s'était efforcé de minimiser chaque situation pour le persuader de rester au repos. Cela avait bien faillit quelques fois se terminer en dispute mais les deux hommes avaient toujours su s'arrêter à temps gardant toujours à l'esprit la volonté de ne pas blesser l'autre. Toutefois Finch savait bien que le lendemain, lors du contrôle, John refuserait que Mégan lui impose davantage de repos.

Reese débarrassa la table et rangea pendant que Finch contrôlait son ordinateur. Finalement il monta dans la chambre et se prépara pour la nuit. Reese le trouva installé avec un livre lorsqu'il monta le rejoindre avec Bear qui s'allongea aussitôt sur son tapis. Il se prépara et vint s'installer près de lui se calant sur l'oreiller. L'ex agent avait un journal à la main mais il préféra s'étendre, posant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux pour savourer cet instant de paix. Finch le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il finit par lui prendre la main et poursuivit sa lecture. John la garda sans bouger, détendu. Après un moment Finch leva les yeux sur lui pour vérifier s'il était endormi

-« Tout va bien ? »

Une pression sur sa main le renseigna et il retourna à sa lecture. Le temps s'écoulait lentement comme pour les bercer. Finalement Reese se redressa. Il sourit à l'image de son compagnon à moitié endormi sur son livre, les lunettes de travers. Mais lorsqu'il s'en empara celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt

-« John ? »

-« Il est temps de dormir »

-« Oui vous avez raison » approuva Finch en se frottant les yeux. Il se pencha pour retirer l'oreiller dans le dos de son compagnon et celui-ci en fit de même avec le sien. Une fois étendu, Reese le prit contre lui et nicha son visage dans son cou

-« Bonne nuit Harold »

-« Bonne nuit John » chuchota celui-ci, satisfait de le voir aussi tranquille _« Finalement peut être va-t-il apprendre ce que veut dire "raisonnable" ? »_ songea t-il amusé

.

OoooooooooO

.

Mégan examina les radios avec une moue perplexe

-« C'est bien consolidé. Mais quelques jours supplémentaires ne seraient pas du luxe » elle croisa le regard contrarié de John « Bon je suppose que c'est trop demander ? »

-« Un peu oui »

-« Vous savez combien de fois cette côte a dû encaisser de coups pour être dans cet état ? »

-« J'ai perdu le compte » ironisa l'ex agent

-« Ce n'est pas drôle John » protesta la médecin « Ecoutez. Je veux bien vous laisser tranquille cette fois mais vous devez éviter les coups sinon la prochaine fois je ne garantie pas un résultat positif. Et je prendrais des mesures »

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« Vous aurez la surprise mais elle ne vous fera pas plaisir »

-« Vous êtes dure Mégan » soupira John

-« Je suis médecin et vous êtes mon patient »

Finch les fixait, amusé.

-« Je crois que vous êtes la seule à avoir un peu d'autorité sur lui docteur Tillman »

-« Avec des patients tels que vous il en faut » estima la jeune femme

-« Elle vous inclut dans le lot Harold » se moqua Reese

-« Quoique. Harold devient un peu plus raisonnable » constata la jeune femme « J'ai reçu la copie de vos dernières analyses » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers l'informaticien « Il y a une nette amélioration. C'est loin d'être parfait mais c'est mieux qu'en septembre»

-« C'est ce que m'a annoncé le professeur »

-« Oui. Il était satisfait. Il m'a contacté pour me demander d'être votre référent car il semble que vous n'avez pas de médecin traitant régulier ? »

-« Non. Je ne voyais jamais le même avant » concéda Finch « Seulement le professeur »

-« Un peu de stabilité serait une bonne chose pour la surveillance »

-« Je sais mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de médecin qui me convienne. Avant vous » précisa l'informaticien

-« Et bien si je correspond au profil je serais ravie d'accepter le poste mais je vous préviens que je serais stricte. Vous devez continuer votre traitement sérieusement ! »

-« Promis docteur »

-« Je veille » commenta Reese

-« Je n'en doute pas » s'amusa Mégan « Bien. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant mais restez prudent ! »

-« Merci docteur »

-« John je suis sérieuse, je ne veux pas vous revoir pour une nouvelle bagarre avant au moins un mois ! »

-« Je ferais de mon mieux Mégan »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et les salua avant de quitter la pièce

-« Je suis bon pour le service » fanfaronna Reese

-« Ou presque » rétorqua Finch

Profitant qu'ils étaient seuls John l'attira contre lui par surprise et lui vola un baiser

-« Au travail patron ! » se moqua t-il comme Finch le repoussait en rougissant. Ils quittèrent la cabine et s'engagèrent dans le couloir en direction de la sortie croisant quelques personnes. Le regard de Finch fut attiré par une jeune infirmière, une silhouette pas très grande, des cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés et des yeux verts intelligents. Il l'observa un instant, intrigué, s'arrêtant même sans s'en rendre compte. Ou avait-il déjà vu cette jeune femme ? Il éprouvait une étrange sensation de la connaître…La voix de Reese le ramena à la réalité

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ? » répondit-il machinalement

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta l'ex agent en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'eux

-« Tout va bien. C'est juste une impression de déjà vu » murmura Finch perplexe

-« Sur qui ? »

-« Une infirmière. Une petite brune. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? »

-« Non. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je vous rappelle que moi je ne vois que vous ! » Ajouta John taquin

Finch lui adressa un sourire entendu

-« Mais bien sur M Reese » Il reprit son chemin, suivant son partenaire dans l'ascenseur, décidant de mettre de côté ses réflexions

-« Peut être que Mégan pourrait venir consulter à domicile ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Ca vous éviterait de croiser les infirmières »

-« John ! » protesta Finch en levant les yeux au ciel

-« C'est vous qui avez commencé ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le parking et ils quittèrent la cabine

-« Je vais surtout devoir demander au docteur Tillman comment vous guérir de votre jalousie excessive ! »

-« C'est incurable !» répliqua Reese « Mais il y a des soins pour l'adoucir… »

Finch compris le message et embrassa son compagnon avant de monter dans la voiture

-« C'est mieux ? »

-« Et bien je dirais que dans mon cas il faut plutôt la dose la plus puissante ! »

-« Oh ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« C'est vous qui avait employé le mot "excessif" gloussa Reese « Alors ? » ajouta t-il en approchant son visage du sien

-« Commencez par me ramener à la bibliothèque nous aviserons ! » marmonna Finch

-« A vos ordres patron ! » lança Reese en refermant la portière. Il prit place derrière le volant « Mais je compte réclamer des soins dès que nous y serons ! »

Finch lui adressa un regard désabusé. Il croisa le sien, pétillant de malice, et se rappela combien il aimait ses éternelles taquineries et ses provocations qui, il le savait bien, étaient avant tout pour lui une façon de lui exprimer son amour. Lui le pudique qui cachait si souvent ses émotions derrière son humour pour ne pas trahir sa sensibilité… Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser avant de se réinstaller

-« Je trouverais bien quelques vitamines dans ma trousse » affirma t-il pince sans rire

Reese fit la moue

-«Pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais » se plaignit-il

-« Pourtant il risque de vous en falloir M Reese. Dix jours de repos forcé à rattraper et votre jalousie à soigner cela risque d'être épuisant » estima Finch avec un mince sourire

John lui adressa un regard entendu, se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Je relève le défi ! »

Finch frissonna à cette affirmation pleine de promesse, à son souffle sur sa peau et aussi tout simplement parce que c'était lui…


	2. Libre

_Allez encore un peu de douceur ça ne fait pas de mal_

 _(Ninja de quoi te remettre définitivement du précédent : )_

 _CoolMhouse : encore un peu de quotidien ?_

 _Oh là là notre capitaine est sur la piste !_

 _Jayjay tu t'essayes à la patience ? Je doute : p_

 _Clin d'œil à notre diplômée catégorie grande auteure !)_

 _Et il est temps de lancer l'enquête. Et si pour une fois ils voyageaient un peu ?_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

La première mission de reprise fut relativement tranquille, ce qui rassura Finch stressé par les remarques du docteur Tillman. Quatre jours s'écoulèrent avec deux autres missions plutôt courtes et sans trop de remous et Reese en profita pour le taquiner à chaque retour sur son _« extraordinaire capacité à éviter les coups »_

Au matin suivant Fusco appela pour obtenir un peu d'aide et Finch effectua aussitôt les recherches. Comme Reese s'apprêtait à sortir avec Bear il lui confia les résultats pour qu'il les transmette à leur complice, lui suggérant de le rejoindre dans leur café habituel. John quitta donc la bibliothèque avec son chien en emmenant les documents. Ils étaient sortis depuis environ trois quart d'heure lorsque Finch se rendit compte qu'il avait omis un compte et décida de rappeler l'inspecteur. Celui-ci décrocha dès la première sonnerie :

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Inspecteur John vous a-t-il transmis les relevés ?

-« Non il n'est pas encore arrivé »

-« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Finch

-« Il n'est pas en retard sur l'horaire qu'il m'a donné quand il m'a appelé » constata l'inspecteur

-« Je pensais qu'il devait vous rejoindre directement »

-« Ah bon ? Il a du changer d'avis ou il avait une course à faire ? »

-« Sans doute » murmura Finch perplexe. Il décida de changer de sujet et ajouta « En fait je viens de réaliser que la fiancée de votre client a un second compte, je ne sais si cela sera important ou si ceux de votre suspect suffisent ? »

-« Je verrais Finch. C'est lui que je vise mais s'il s'est servi de sa femme je récupérerais les autres relevés, en attendant gardez les au chaud »

-« Entendu inspecteur »

-« Tient voilà superman » annonça Fusco « Oh ! » s'exclama t-il alors. Finch fronça les sourcils « Hey mon pote qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Il neige pas pourtant ! »

L'informaticien entendit la voix de son agent :

-« Ce n'est rien Lionel. Nous sommes passés trop près d'un échafaudage »

-« Ah ça je confirme ! T'es bien blanc ! »

-« Juste un coup de brosse et ça disparaitra » estima John pestant intérieurement contre l'ouvrier maladroit qui avait laissé tomber son sac de plâtre au moment où il passait près de lui

-« Finch va pas aimer ! » lança Lionel taquin

-« C'est seulement un peu de poussière »

-« Ouais mais sur ton costume ! On va lui demander ce qu'il en pense ! » Fusco reprit son téléphone, enclenchant le haut parleur « Oh Finch vous avez entendu ? Votre agent rentre avec son précieux costume tout poussiéreux ! Ca ne fait pas très sérieux ! » Affirma t-il goguenard. Il perdit un peu de son allant en voyant la tension soudaine dans l'attitude de son vis-à-vis. Reese, en comprenant que son associé était à l'écoute, s'était raidit imperceptiblement, contrarié.

-« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent inspecteur. Sans doute s'agit-il simplement d'une maladresse ? »

-« Oui c'est sur » répondit Fusco qui hésitait cette fois

-« La prochaine fois je prendrais un autre itinéraire » affirma l'ex agent

-« Certainement » approuva Finch dubitatif « Je vous attends à la bibliothèque John »

-« Oui à tout à l'heure »

Fusco coupa la communication

-« J'ai fait une connerie ? » demanda t-il inquiet

-« Non Lionel pas du tout »

-« Je pensais vu ta tête »

-« Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien. Simplement Harold m'attendra avec sa brosse » affirma John fataliste

-« D'accord » murmura l'inspecteur pas totalement convaincu

Reese s'installa pour qu'ils discutent un moment puis il reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher à nettoyer son manteau puisque Lionel l'avait dénoncé sans le vouloir. Restait à savoir comment Finch allait l'accueillir. Il espérait qu'il ne lui poserait pas trop de question détestant l'idée de devoir lui mentir.

-« C'est nous Finch » lança t-il en entrant et Bear jappa pour signaler lui aussi son retour. L'informaticien vint à leur rencontre, il fronça les sourcils en voyant son agent

-« L'inspecteur Fusco n'avait pas exagéré » constata t-il en se penchant en avant pour recueillir le baiser de son compagnon sans le toucher. Reese sourit

-« Vous avez peur pour votre costume ? »

-« A votre avis M Reese ? » Il lui tendit une brosse « Vous n'aurez rien de plus tant que vous n'aurez pas utilisé ceci ! »

-« Message reçu ! » répondit John en saisissant l'outil

-« Et Bear ? »demanda Finch en le cherchant des yeux

-« Il n'a pas été éclaboussé, il est plus rapide que son maître »

-« Tu évites un bain alors » jugea l'informaticien en caressant le chien qui s'était avancé en entendant son nom. Le mot "bain" le fit légèrement reculer

-« Rien que la perspective va le rendre deux fois plus prudent » se moqua son maître qui avait remarqué son geste

-« Hum. Ce chien vous ressemble vraiment trop lorsqu'il s'agit d'éviter ce qu'il n'aime pas ! »

Le rire de Reese résonna tandis qu'il retournait dans l'entrée pour brosser son manteau. Un peu soulagé que son associé ne le questionne pas. Une fois qu'il eu terminé il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se brosser les cheveux puis finalement il revint dans la grande salle. Finch se tenait devant un rayonnage, cherchant un volume. Il l'enlaça et posa un baiser dans son cou

-« Je suis dépoussiéré »

-« J'espère bien ! » se moqua Finch. Il saisit son livre et pivota dans les bras de son compagnon « La prochaine fois changez de trottoir M Reese ! »

-« Je retiendrais ce conseil »

L'informaticien lui donna un baiser et se dégagea pour retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. John s'étonna qu'il ne soit pas plus curieux mais cela l'arrangeait bien. De son côté, même s'il était perplexe, Finch avait décidé de ne rien dire et de faire confiance à son partenaire, persuadé qu'il ne lui cachait rien

La journée s'écoula sans que la machine ne se manifeste. L'après midi Reese emmena Bear au parc pour sa promenade. Au retour il proposa à son partenaire de rentrer plus tôt pour s'accorder une soirée de détente puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de mission. Finch accepta en songeant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien terminer son programme chez lui. Ils avaient donc retrouvé le confort de leur maison, Bear profitant de son panier près de la cheminée tandis que l'informaticien, installé devant le bureau, reprenait ses activités, bien décidé à terminer enfin ce codage entreprit quelques jours plus tôt et sans cesse interrompu par leurs missions, et que Reese s'installait dans le canapé avec un journal que, comme à son habitude, il ne lisait pas vraiment. Finalement l'ex agent se leva et se rendit à la cuisine. Il en revint avec deux tasses et posa la première à côté du clavier de son compagnon

-« Merci » murmura celui-ci sans quitter des yeux son écran

Reese se tourna pour aller se rasseoir lorsqu'il avisa un petit tas de courrier posé au bord du bureau

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il intrigué

Finch se tourna un instant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait

-« Hum ? Oh rien. Des invitations. Je les avais rassemblé espérant avoir le temps d'y répondre »

-« Des invitations ? De qui ? » Interrogea Reese en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit sourire son associé

-« De divers organismes plus ou moins charitables qui pensent que M Wren est un homme généreux et jugent bon de l'inviter à leurs manifestations »

-« Ah ? » répondit John rassuré « Ils sont nombreux à avoir la même opinion » constata t-il « Je peux ? » demanda t-il en soulevant la première enveloppe

-« Bien sur » approuva l'informaticien

L'ex agent examina donc les courriers.

-« Une invitation pour une soirée d'initiation à la généalogie : "redécouvrez vos racines" » Reese eut une moue perplexe

-« Au vue de la diversité des peuples ayant colonisés l'Amérique cela doit réserver quelques surprises » estima Finch

-« "Le club des passionnés de voitures anciennes" c'est déjà mieux ! »

-« Je ne vous vois pas au volant de l'un de ces engins M Reese, ce n'est pas assez rapide pour vous » affirma l'informaticien pince sans rire

-« Pas faux. Ah ! Le cercle des pilotes, ça c'est pour vous ! »

Finch eut un reniflement méprisant

-« Je m'y suis rendu une fois il y a quelques années. Il y a là plus de snobs imbus de la fortune qui leur permet de posséder un avion que de véritables passionnés de pilotage ! »

Reese hocha la tête et continua

-« Un congrès d'œnologie à Napa Valley, c'est de là que vous tenez vos connaissances ? »

-« Non. Je n'ai jamais assisté à ce genre de congrès » répondit distraitement l'informaticien « J'ai appris à la source »

-« C'est encore le mieux » approuva Reese sans insister

-« J'ai voyagé autrefois » ajouta Finch « Même si j'avais peu de temps »

-« Parce que créer la machine vous en prenez trop ? »

-« En effet. Il m'arrive de le regretter » murmura l'informaticien

-« Mes voyages ne me permettait pas de faire du tourisme » ironisa John

-« Peut être… » Commença Finch et l'ex agent retint son souffle « Peut être un jour pourrions nous essayer ? » Suggéra l'informaticien en levant timidement les yeux vers son compagnon. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire lumineux

-« Je vous suivrais au bout du monde Harold » affirma t-il. L'informaticien lui rendit son sourire, heureux de sa réponse si enthousiaste

Reese continua de fouiller puis lança :

-« Enfin à une exception près ! » Finch se tourna et lu l'invitation qu'il lui tendait

-« Je vois. Je soutiens que vous avez tort M Reese. Le Metroplitan Opéra est un lieu magique »

-« A condition d'avoir investi dans un casque anti bruit » gloussa l'ex agent

-« John ! » s'offusqua Finch

-« Le cercle des amateurs de chocolat. C'est plus intéressant non ? » Répondit celui-ci pour détourner son attention « Si je trouve le cercle des amateurs de beignet j'y inscrit Bear »

-« Oh ! » protesta son associé alors que le malinois jappait à l'entente de son mot préféré

-« Finch, un peu de diversité c'est pas mal non ? »

-« J'abandonne M Reese, c'est sans espoir » répondit l'informaticien désabusé. John s'avança et vint solliciter un baiser

-« Harold ? » demanda t-il en voyant que son compagnon ne réagissait pas

-« Je refuse d'embrasser un impie qui songe à porter un casque anti bruit pour aller à l'opéra ! »

-« Oh Harold ! » protesta Reese « Et si j'abandonne l'idée ? »

-« Trop tard, vous l'avez dit ! »

L'ex agent lui lança un regard perplexe puis se résigna à retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé, frustré. Après un quart d'heure il se releva pour allumer la petite lampe près du bureau où était installé son partenaire

-«Il fait un peu trop sombre » jugea t-il

-« Merci »approuva Finch

-« Toujours pas pardonné ? » interrogea John en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le masser

-« Non. Et n'essayez pas de m'amadouer M Reese ! »

-« D'accord » soupira celui-ci mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur sa nuque et sourit en le sentant frémir en réponse « Je vais préparer le dîner » Bear se leva aussitôt en le voyant se diriger vers la cuisine « Lui au moins ne me laisse jamais tomber » jugea son maître

-« Et pour cause » Ironisa l'informaticien

Après quelques minutes une délicieuse odeur attira son attention et il reconnu sans peine un de ses plats favoris

-« Evidemment » murmura t-il « Il sait comment contre attaquer ! Mais je ne céderais pas si facilement ! »

Il achevait juste son codage avec un soupir satisfait lorsque John l'appela :

-« Le dîner est prêt Finch ! » Il sentit Bear se frotter contre sa jambe

-« Bear le messager » s'amusa t-il en le caressant. Il se leva et gagna la cuisine

-« Comment trouvez-vous le menu ? »

-« Plaisant »

-« Alors je suis pardonné ? »

-« Non. Ce serait trop facile ! »

-« Vous êtes impitoyable » marmonna Reese

-« Je défend une cause qui me tient à cœur »

-« Mais Finch ! Avec mon boulot j'ai besoin d'une bonne audition. Pas que pour le boulot d'ailleurs. Pour nos nuits aussi »

Finch rougit

-« Si vous continuez ainsi je crains que votre audition ne soit plus très sollicitée nuitamment M Reese ! »

-« Vous voulez parier ? » demanda John avec un petit sourire que Finch jugea dangereux

-« Je ne parie pas John, je ferme ma porte ! »

L'ex agent lui lança un regard vexé et ne répondit pas.

Ils terminaient leur repas lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone les interpella. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Finch alla décrocher. Reese le vit prendre des notes et trouva le message singulièrement long. Il en déduit qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'un numéro unique. L'informaticien raccrocha finalement

-« Je crois que nous avons plusieurs clients non ? »

-« Je le crains » approuva Finch. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et entra les données « Je regrette de ne pas être à la bibliothèque »

-« Il est tard Finch, pour un début se sera suffisant » répliqua John « Combien ? » interrogea t-il en s'installant à ses côtés

-« Six »

-« Six ? Je vais devoir me dédoubler ! » Murmura l'ex agent « Comment vais-je suivre six personnes en même temps ? »

-« C'est une bonne question » répondit Finch perturbé. Il commença à énumérer les identités

-« James Bunns 42 ans, maître de chai, marié à Alison, une fille et deux garçons. Julian Powells 40 ans, sommelier dans un grand restaurant de New York, célibataire. Mindy Lynder 40 ans, assistante commerciale chez le caviste le plus réputé de la ville, mariée à Georges Parson, une fille. Charly Pratt 43 ans, représentant d'une importante société spécialisée dans le négoce des vins étrangers, deux ex femmes mais pas d'enfant »

-« Ils ont tous un métier en relation avec le vin » remarqua Reese

-« En effet. C'est aussi le cas des deux derniers. Dora Benett 41 ans assistante de direction dans un grand domaine viticole, mariée à Marcus Foster, ils ont deux fils. Et enfin Philip Wade 41 ans commissaire en vin, marié à Viviane dont il a deux fils, il a aussi une fille d'une première union »

-« Donc la menace pourrait bien avoir un rapport avec leur milieu ? »

-« C'est envisageable »

-« Sauf qu'ils sont répartis aux quatre coins de la ville et même de l'état pour certains. Ce sera encore moins évident de les suivre »

-« Pas forcement » Jugea Finch « Ils ont un autre point commun »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Ils sont tous inscrits au prochain congrès d'œnologie de Napa Valley »

-« Mais c'est à des kilomètres Finch ! » protesta l'ex agent

-«Environ 4600 je sais. La machine n'a pas coutume de nous envoyer aussi loin. Mais ce sont les circonstances puisqu'ils sont tous domiciliés à New York d'ordinaire »

-« Ok. Donc ils vont tous se retrouver réunis au même endroit. De quoi faciliter les plans de celui ou de celle qui les menace s'ils s'avèrent être les victimes »

-« Je dirais que c'est certainement l'occasion que la menace attendait » approuva Finch

-« Au moins cela pourrait me faciliter la tache mais je ne peux pas traverser la moitié du pays ! »

-« Pourtant le prétexte est tout trouvé pour les approcher »

-« Lequel ? Vous voulez me faire engager sur le site ? »

-« Pourquoi faire puisque M Wren y est invité ? » répondit l'informaticien en désignant la pile de courrier que Reese avait parcouru un peu plus tôt

-« Ah c'est vrai cette invitation » se rappela Reese. Il adressa un regard ennuyé à son compagnon. Evidemment si Finch l'accompagnait il pourrait reconsidérer sa position, la perspective de la distance à parcourir n'était plus un obstacle s'il était avec lui.

-« Vous pourrez passer pour mon secrétaire ? » suggéra Finch

-« Je pourrais passer pour vous ? » rétorqua John « Ou pour votre mandataire ? »

Finch sourit

-« Non M Reese. M Wren a décidé d'assister à ce congrès et face à six numéros il ne sera pas de trop je pense »

-« J'ai le droit de dire que cela ne me plait pas ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Mais vous n'en tiendrez aucun compte ? »

-« Non » répondit tranquillement l'informaticien

Reese soupira

-« Ca me fera sept personnes à surveiller » Finch voulu protester mais il le devança « Vous avez le droit de dire que ce n'est pas mon rôle mais je n'en tiendrais aucun compte ! » affirma t-il. Ce fut au tour de son associé de soupirer

-« L'inspecteur Fusco a raison : nous sommes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre »

John eut un sourire signifiant qu'il était d'accord. Il observa l'écran : comment savoir qui était la menace parmi tout ces gens ? À moins qu'aucun d'eux ne soit le coupable ?

-« Voilà » déclara Finch après quelques minutes « J'ai validé notre inscription. M Wren est attendu avec son secrétaire particulier demain à partir de midi. Juste le temps de préparer nos valises »

-« Et comment allons nous voyager ? Vous allez jouer les pilotes ? »

-« Ce serait beaucoup trop long avec mon appareil »

-« Ca ne me dérangerait pas de faire des escales » remarqua Reese avec un mince sourire

Finch fronça les sourcils

-« A votre rythme la mission sera terminée lorsque nous arriverons»

-« Au retour alors ? »

-« Un peu de sérieux M Reese ! »

John glissa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue

-« Comment voulez vous que je sois sérieux avec un pilote aussi attirant ? » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser. Finch lui rendit son baiser

-« Pour cette fois vous devrez vous accommoder du vol que j'ai réservé. Nous décollerons à 9H »

-« Vol privé ? »

-« Il n'y aurait certainement pas eu de places disponibles sur un vol régulier en réservant si tard »

-« Et la durée ?

-« Il y a environ 6H de trajet »

L'informaticien vit une lueur malicieuse briller dans le regard de son compagnon

-« Six heures en tête à tête avec mon patron préféré dans une cabine isolée ? Intéressante perspective ! »

-« John ! » gronda Finch

-« Je veux juste vous éviter de vous ennuyer Harold »

-« Je ne m'ennui jamais John, il me suffit d'un bon livre »

Reese grimaça

-« Un livre ? Et vos exercices ? Heureusement que je suis là pour veiller à ce que vous pratiquiez régulièrement une activité physique ! »

-« Oh pour ça je ne m'inquiète pas j'ai juste un doute sur la nature des exercices que vous me proposez !»

-« Ils ne sont pas plaisants ? » s'amusa Reese en laissant sa main glisser sur son torse, taquinant un bouton de sa chemise

-« Sans doute un peu trop » soupira Finch en repoussant sa main « Laissez moi finir de ressembler les premières données »

-« C'est obligé ? »

-« Bien sur, nous aurons besoin de ces informations »

-« D'accord » concéda l'ex agent de mauvaise grâce « Je laisse Bear avec Léon ? » demanda t-il en apercevant le chien étendu dans son panier qui somnolait tranquillement

-« Je ne pense pas que nous puissions l'emmener »

-« Dommage ! Il est doué pour enquêter »

Finch se remit au travail et constitua un premier dossier. Deux heures plus tard ils disposaient d'un certain nombre d'informations. Reese avait appelé Léon et Fusco pour les avertir de leur départ. Le premier se réjouit de récupérer son "pote canin" alors que le second en profita pour taquiner son complice :

-« Lionel ? »

-« Me dit pas que t'as un client à cette heure alors que je viens juste de rentrer enfin après cette journée de fou ? »

-« Non rassure toi. En fait nous avons six numéros mais pas encore de colis pour toi. Je voulais te prévenir que je dois me rendre à Napa Valley pour la mission »

-« Ah non pas encore ! Ca vous vaut rien les distances ! »

-« Harold m'accompagne. Il avait une invitation pour le congrès, cela nous servira de couverture »

-« Comme amateurs ? »

-« Le mécène et son secrétaire »

-« T'es meilleur garde du corps que secrétaire et puis c'est plus proche » ironisa l'inspecteur

-« Mais ce ne serait moins justifié »

-« Dis donc c'est plutôt sympa comme coin ! Et ca parle de quoi ? »

-« C'est un congrès d'œnologie »

-« En décembre ? T'es sur que vous partez en mission ? Ce serait pas plutôt un petit week end en amoureux ? »

-« Lionel » gronda Reese

-« Ca vous ferait du bien ! » remarqua Fusco

-« Tout va bien maintenant je te rassure »

-« Mais j'espère bien ! De toute façon je vous garde à l'œil »

-« Tu exagères » protesta Reese

-« Même pas ! »

L'ex agent fut tenté de répliquer puis répondit finalement :

-« Merci Lionel »

-« Et Bear ? Il part aussi ? »

-« Non il va chez Léon »

-« Seule période où on peut se dire que Léon va se tenir tranquille »

-« Il est plutôt raisonnable en ce moment»

-« Ouais. C'est suspect ! »

-« Soyons indulgents, il sait être fiable aussi il nous l'a prouvé»

-« C'est vrai. Bien influencé ça le fait. Bon. Faites pas trop de folies »

-« Nous serons en mission je te rappelle»

-« Il y a bien un moment où il faut se détendre aussi ! » rétorqua l'inspecteur « Je suis sur que tu sauras le rappeler à Finch »

-« A bientôt Lionel » trancha Reese. Et il songea que son partenaire avait raison quant aux mauvaises habitudes prises par leur complice

Finch leva les yeux et le voyant revenir dans la pièce

-« Tout est réglé. Nous déposerons Bear en passant et Fusco est averti »

-« Je ne vous demanderais pas ce que furent les commentaires de l'inspecteur Fusco » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Il a été… raisonnable »

Finch lui adressa un regard suspicieux et ne répondit pas. Il éteignit son ordinateur puis se leva

-« Je préparerais les valises demain matin. Il est temps d'aller nous coucher »

-« D'accord » approuva Reese en allant s'occuper de Bear. Lorsqu'il se retourna il trouva son partenaire sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il avait retiré sa cravate, la tenant nonchalamment à la main, et son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par la petite bande de peau nue que le col de la chemise ouvert laissait entrevoir. Il se rapprocha et posa les mains sur ses hanches

-« Tentateur Harold » murmura t-il en posant un baiser dans son cou. Finch leva les bras et vint glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux le faisant soupirer

-« L'hôtel ne propose que des chambres individuelles John. Je crois que les prochains jours risquent d'être sages »

-« Sage ? Ce n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire !»

-« Ca je sais » ironisa Finch

-« Je ne serais pas le premier secrétaire à succomber aux charmes de son patron »

-« Allons ce ne serait pas discret M Randall et M Wren a une réputation à tenir ! »

-« Ceux qui fréquentent le "Symbole" savent à quoi s'en tenir sur lui » remarqua Reese en continuant ses baisers

-« Je suppose » jugea l'informaticien « Mais pour l'instant j'aimerais profiter de mes dernières heures de tranquillité avec mon compagnon même s'il n'est qu'un impie ! »

Reese gloussa avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentit que Finch glissait sa cravate autour de son cou

-« Harold ? »

L'informaticien commença à reculer vers l'escalier, tirant sur le lien pour l'entrainer. John le suivit docilement un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ils commencèrent à gravir lentement quelques marches. A mi chemin Finch s'arrêta un instant pour l'embrasser, John en profita pour l'enlacer et continua de déposer des baisers un peu au hasard sur son visage

-« Il est interminable cet escalier ! » grogna t-il. Puis il prit sa main et l'entraina pour gravir les dernières marches « Vous ne pourriez pas faire installer un ascenseur ? En plus ça m'arrangerait vraiment bien ! » Lança Reese comme ils parvenaient sur le palier

-« Sur cette hauteur le trajet ne serait pas très long ! » se moqua Finch

-« Peu importe ce n'est pas le trajet qui m'intéresse mais le lieu ! » rétorqua Reese en l'attirant contre lui

-«Je vais finir par redouter votre imagination » chuchota l'informaticien

-« C'est vous qui dites ça ? Voulez vous que je vous rafraichisse la mémoire sur certaines de vos idées ?... »

Finch rougit violemment et l'interrompit en posant vivement la main sur sa bouche. Reese le sentit plus tendu entre ses bras. Il prit son visage entre ses mains le forçant à garder son regard dans le sien

-« Je vous ai déjà dit combien j'aime vos initiatives et vos soit disant imperfections ? » lui murmura t-il. Finch hocha la tête « Alors ?» interrogea Reese. L'informaticien passa les bras autour de son cou et rapprocha son visage avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

-« Alors avec vous je suis libre… »


	3. Installation

_On plante le décor ! Ne vous égarez pas parmi les participants : )_

 _Et l'imagination travaille…_

 _CoolMhouse : ne fond pas autant ! Comment vas-tu faire au dernier chapitre ?_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch s'avança vers le comptoir de l'accueil, Reese se tenant un peu en retrait, examinant les lieux avec attention.

-« Harold Wren » se présenta t-il à l'hôtesse qui lui souriait aimablement, sanglée dans l'uniforme noir et vert de l'établissement

-« Wren ? Désolé Monsieur, je ne trouve pas votre nom »

-« Je suis invité par le domaine »

-« Oh vous êtes sur la liste des bienfaiteurs ? Attendez un instant. Il faut que je la retrouve je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup »

-« Les invitations n'ont pas de succès ? »

-« Apparemment non M Wren. Ah voilà j'ai votre nom. La réservation est pour deux ? »

-« Mon secrétaire m'accompagne »

-« Chambre 214. Et la 216 pour votre employé » Finch la vit foncer les sourcils

-« Un problème ? »

-« Non Monsieur. C'est juste que les bienfaiteurs devaient être installés au quatrième normalement mais cela a dû changer. Si vous voulez bien signer ici » demanda la jeune femme en désignant une ligne sur le registre. L'informaticien s'exécuta

-« Merci Mademoiselle »

-« Erwin » appela l'hôtesse. Le bagagiste s'avança « 214 et 216 » précisa t-elle. L'homme s'inclina et saisit le chariot à bagages

-« Si vous voulez bien me suivre Messieurs »

-« On évite les hauteurs M Wren ? » lui chuchota Reese pas dupe

-« Mieux vaut fréquenter le même étage que nos clients M Randall »

Ils suivirent l'employé jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis jusqu'aux chambres. Le bagagiste déposa la valise de Reese et les bagages de Finch. Celui-ci lui donna un pourboire pour les deux et entra dans sa chambre suivi par son associé qui observa les quatre valises d'un air circonspect.

-« Vous voyagez toujours aussi léger Harold ! »

-« N'oubliez pas qu'il me faut palier votre imprévoyance John »

-« Oui patron ! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser. Finch se laissa faire un instant puis le repoussa doucement

-« Je crois judicieux de tenir vos distances M Randall »

-« Il n'y a certainement ni micro ni caméra ici »

-« Non sans doute pas, enfin je vérifierais »

-« Toujours aussi paranoïaque » gloussa Reese. Il avança dans la pièce « Les chambres ne sont pas communicantes : ça ne m'arrange pas ! »

-« M Reese »

-« Au pire je pourrai passer par le balcon » poursuivit celui-ci sans tenir compte de l'interruption

-« Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas en vacances John »

-« Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être trop longtemps privé de vous ! »

-« Il me semble pourtant que vous avez eu… de quoi patienter » jugea Finch en rougissant

John vint l'enlacer un grand sourire sur le visage

-« Vous croyez ? Honnêtement vous êtes sur que le vol a duré 6H ? Il m'a parut singulièrement court ! »

-« On ne peut rien changer aux distances M Reese »

-« Alors c'est que j'étais en trop bonne compagnie ? »

-« Vous êtes infréquentable » marmonna Finch en rougissant un peu plus

John nicha son visage dans son cou avec un petit rire

-« J'aurais dit irrésistible » jugea t-il en songeant qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de peine à convaincre son compagnon de partager ses envies

-« Vous serez ma perte John » soupira Finch perturbé

-« Je suis votre liberté Harold » rétorqua celui-ci se rappelant sa précédente déclaration. Des bruits de voix dans le couloir les ramenèrent à la réalité

-« Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre au travail » affirma l'informaticien en cherchant à se dégager des bras de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui donna un baiser et le libéra

-« A vos ordres patron ! »

-« J'ai emporté des mini caméras » annonça Finch en saisissant une des valises « Vous pourrez en placer une dans chacune des chambres de nos numéros. J'ai juste besoin de me reconnecter aux fichiers de l'hôtel pour vérifier que les réservations n'ont pas changé »

-« C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'invités qui acceptent le séjour, ce domaine est superbe » constata Reese en observant la vue

-« Oh je pense que les professionnels répondent présents. Ce sont plutôt les donateurs qui se font rares »

-« C'est un mauvais investissement ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Le domaine n'est pas en difficulté. Enfin pas vraiment. Disons qu'il bénéficie d'une bonne réputation, plutôt justifiée d'ailleurs, mais les installations sont anciennes. Pour continuer les propriétaires ont été contraint de faire de lourds aménagements afin de moderniser les outils de production. Et cela s'est révélé d'un coût assez lourd pour une entreprise qui demeure somme toute modeste comparée à d'autres domaines. Je pense que sponsoriser ce congrès a pour but de les faire connaitre d'un public plus large ce qui pourrait augmenter leurs bénéfices. Mais c'est à double tranchant car je pense que toute cette organisation a dû leur coûter fort cher »

-« Ils espèrent sans doute que la publicité leur vaudra suffisamment de nouveaux clients et que ça vaut le coup d'essayer »

-« Si ce plan échoue je crains que le domaine ne soit dans le rouge, mais je suppose qu'ils ont calculés les risques »

-« Ou ils comptent sur les donateurs qu'ils ont conviés ? » s'amusa Reese

-« C'est une possibilité. J'ai la confirmation des numéros des chambres »

-« Ok » répondit l'ex agent en saisissant la petite mallette

-« Ils sont tous à cette étage comme prévu chambres 220, 222, 224, 225, 228, 229 et 231. Il y a une chambre supplémentaire réservée pour M Wade qui a une invité »

-« Et ils sont arrivés ? »

-« D'après le registre 4 sur 6 »

-« Je vais devoir attendre alors ? »

-« D'après le programme il y a un cocktail de bienvenue à 19H. Tout le monde va s'y rendre je suppose »

-« Le meilleur moment pour visiter leurs chambres » Jugea Reese en reposant la valise

-« Je pense oui. En attendant je vais poursuivre les recherches pour étoffer les dossiers »

-« Et moi je vais repérer les lieux »annonça John. Il vola un baiser à son partenaire puis quitta la chambre

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese déambula dans le domaine, prenant ses repères. Alors qu'il passait devant la réception il reconnu Philip Wade qui arrivait accompagné d'une jeune femme qui lançait des regards moroses sur l'environnement

-« Chambres 220 et 228 Monsieur » entendit-il

-« Nos chambres ne sont pas voisines ? »

-« Désolé Monsieur. Nous n'avons pu faire mieux compte tenu de votre confirmation tardive »

-« N'y a-t-il pas moyen d'arranger cela ? Qui occupe la 222 ? »

-« Je ne peux pas vous divulguer cette information Monsieur » répondit l'hôtesse

-« Très bien. J'irais voir moi-même. Si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un que je connais » grogna Wade

-« Oh papa ! » protesta la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait « Tu vas pas commencer à nous faire remarquer ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? »

-« J'ai accepté que tu viennes à condition que tu restes à proximité »

-« Je serais au bout du couloir ! Ce n'est pas le bout du monde » ironisa sa fille

-« Daphnée tu connais les règles ? »

-« Oui papa ! Je ne risque pas de les oublier. Mais je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi »

-« Tu as dix huit ans »

-« Et ouais déjà ! »

-« J'aurais dit seulement ! »

-« Et bien on a pas le même point de vue ! »

-« Ca suffit ! Ne te donne pas en spectacle Daphnée. Allez viens, je vais essayer d'arranger cela »

Reese décida de les suivre dans l'ascenseur à la suite du bagagiste. Il salua Wade d'un bref signe de tête et le négociant répondit de même alors que Daphnée le dévisageait effrontément. Parvenu au second, l'agent fit mine de se diriger vers le fonds du couloir et se dissimula dans un recoin. Wade dit à l'employé de poser les valises chambre 220 et alla frapper à la porte de la 222. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme brune que Reese reconnu grâce aux photos que Finch lui avait transmis

-« Oui ? » demanda t-elle sèchement

-« Mindy ? C'est toi ? »

-« Philip ! Qu'elle bonne surprise » déclara celle-ci en changeant de ton

-« Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu es toujours au domaine où on s'était croisé l'an dernier ? »

-« Toujours, je n'ai pas encore trouvé mieux »

Daphnée toussa pour rappeler sa présence. Son père se tourna vers elle agacé

-« Mindy je te présente ma fille Daphnée »

-« Enchantée Mademoiselle »

L'interpellée hocha la tête sans un mot

-« Tu es là pour le congrès ? »

-« Oui bien sur »

-« Ca tombe bien que ce soit toi dans cette chambre »

-« Ah oui pourquoi ? » demanda Mindy avec un mince sourire

-« Figure-toi que ces imbéciles nous ont attribué les chambres 220 et 228 »

-« T'avais qu'à te décider plus tôt » l'interrompit sa fille

-« Et vous vouliez des chambres voisines ? » demanda Mindy

-« Je préférerais oui » constata Philip avec un regard entendu vers sa fille

-« D'accord. Tu arrives tout juste je n'ai pas encore déballé mes affaires »

-« Merci Mindy c'est sympa de ta part »

-« Disons que c'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler je pense ? »

-« Certainement » Approuva le négociant

-« Allez jeune fille je vous cède la place » affirma l'assistante

L'autre la toisa avec une moue boudeuse. Mindy récupéra sa valise et son sac et saisit au passage la clé de la chambre 228 que lui tendait Philip

-« Charmante ta fille » commenta t-elle

-« C'est pas ce que j'aurais dit » marmonna le négociant vexé. Il porta les valises dans la chambre

-« Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable ! » lança t-il à la jeune femme

-« C'est une de tes ex ? »

-« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

-« Je préfère savoir à qui j'ai affaire ! »

-« Je me demande ce qu'on a foiré avec toi pour que tu sois aussi mal élevée » grinça Philip

-« Demande à grand père, j'ai passé plus de temps chez lui qu'avec toi et ta chère épouse »

-« Suffit Daphnée ! Maintenant tu te calmes et tu te prépares pour ce soir. Tu as voulu venir ? Tu tiens ton rôle ! »

-« Tu parles d'un rôle »

-« Puisque tu te prétend "adulte" prouve le ! »

-« T'aurais préféré être avec Viviane ? Sauf qu'elle est surement mieux à la maison avec Jack »

-« Pourquoi avec Jack ? Arrête avec tes insinuations ! »

-« Y'a que toi pour croire que c'est pas vrai entre eux »

Philip à bout de patience saisit sa fille par le bras et la poussa brutalement dans sa chambre

-« Ca suffit ! Fou moi la paix ! » Il reclaqua la porte derrière lui et gagna sa propre chambre

Reese décida de retourner auprès de son associé et de lui rapporter l'esclandre. Il frappa selon le code convenu et Finch vint lui ouvrir. John sourit devant sa chemise juste enfilée et ses cheveux décoiffés par la douche. L'informaticien capta son sourire et leva les mains devant lui

-« Non M Reese ! Restez tranquille ! Vous allez froisser mes vêtements »

-« Vous m'en demandez trop Harold »

-« Nous sommes en mission : stop ! » insista Finch en reculant

John soupira

-« Vous n'êtes pas conciliant ! »

-« Et que faite vous de notre couverture ? »

-« Alors ne m'accueillez pas dans cette tenue ! »

-« Je suis parfaitement décent » se moqua Finch

-« Vous êtes tentant ! » grogna Reese

-« Avez-vous du nouveau ? » coupa son associé

John lui relata la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister

-« Alors Miss Parson a changé de chambre ? »

-« Avec Daphnée »

-« Il vous faudra en tenir compte tout à l'heure »

-« Vous savez d'où vient l'agressivité de la gamine ? Elle semble dirigée vers sa mère»

-« Sa belle mère en fait » corrigea Finch. Il saisit son dossier « M Wade est veuf. Daphnée est la fille de son premier mariage. Il a épousé Viviane Meers deux ans après le décès de sa femme et ils ont deux fils. Si j'en crois ces informations la petite Daphnée a été élevé essentiellement par ses grands parents maternelle à partir du remariage de son père »

-« Ca n'aide pas à créer des liens »

-« Elle est revenue vivre chez son père à 15 ans après dix ans "d'exil". Sa mésentente avec sa belle mère est notoire »

-« Et le fameux Jack ? »

-« L'intendant du petit domaine où vit la famille. M Wade voyage beaucoup pour ses activités professionnelles, il a dû déléguer une partie de la gestion du domaine. Il y a des rumeurs entre le contremaitre et Miss Wade effectivement mais rien de prouvé et le couple n'est pas séparé. Toutefois Miss Wade n'a pas accompagné son époux ici et Daphnée a pris sa place »

-« Philip et Mindy semblaient bien se connaitre et apparemment ils se sont croisés l'an dernier. C'est peut être aussi le cas des autres ? »

-« Ca l'est en effet. J'ai fini de relire les dossiers. Ils sont tous diplômés de la même école et issus de la même promotion »

-« Voilà pour le lien entre eux. Pensez vous que ce passé commun puisse constituer une piste ? »

-« Nous verrons cela »

-« Bon. Je retourne mener la surveillance »

-« Entendu. Soyez prudent » intima Finch. Reese se rapprocha mais il se déroba « Doucement M Randall ! »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je connais vos manières et je veux garder ma chemise sans faux pli ! »

-« D'accord. Je vais faire attention » Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça délicatement

-« Ca vous va ? »

-« Très bien »

-« Tant mieux » affirma Reese avant de l'embrasser longuement. Puis d'un geste vif il ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux de son compagnon

-« John ! » protesta celui-ci offusqué. Mais l'ex agent s'enfuit avec un petit rire avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le sermonner.

Reese redescendit et rôda dans les couloirs. Passant près du salon de thé il reconnu Charly Pratt installé au comptoir devant un verre de whisky. Il s'approcha discrètement et commanda un verre pour donner le change et pouvoir s'asseoir près de lui ce qui lui permis d'appairer son téléphone. L'autre restait assis les yeux dans le vague comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il vida son verre d'un trait puis fit signe au barman de lui en verser un autre

 _« A ce rythme il sera saoul avant le cocktail »_ songea l'ex agent perplexe

Un homme se rapprocha de lui

-« Charly ? » L'interpellé se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il le dévisagea un instant puis marmonna :

-« Julian ? » Reese avait déjà reconnu Julian Powells, un autre de leur numéro

-« Oui. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir »

-« Idem » marmonna Charly

-« Je vois que tu as commencé la soirée ? » commenta Julian l'air dubitatif

-« Je change pas mes habitudes »

-« Et comment va Stéphanie ? »

-« Qui ? » s'étonna le commercial

-« Ta femme »

-« Ah oui. Partie. Comme les autres. Y'a que la bouteille qui me reste fidèle »

-« Je vois »

-« Toujours célibataire ? »

-« Oui. Mes horaires ne se prêtent pas à la vie de famille »

-« Toujours ton resto select ? »

-« Quatre étoiles » Corrigea Julian d'un air vexé

-« Si tu le dis » commenta Charly. Il vida son verre puis ajouta « J'y suis allé une fois, c'était pas meilleur qu'ailleurs. Les plats étaient même plutôt fades par contre la note, elle, était bien salée ! » Ricana t-il

-« Je ne m'occupe que des vins » répliqua sèchement le sommelier

-« Ouais. C'était ton but »

-« Et j'y suis parvenu ! Il faut juste s'en donner les moyens »

-« Oh pour ça pas de doute » ironisa le commercial

-« Tu devrais aller te reposer avant la soirée » suggéra Julian

-« J'ai pas sommeil. Mais t'as raison je préfère encore aller vider le mini bar dans ma chambre : j'aurais personne pour me critiquer ! »

-« Je n'ai rien dit » protesta l'autre

-« Ton regard parle pour toi mec ! » Charly s'éloigna en chancelant légèrement tandis que son ami le suivait d'un regard dégouté

-« Il a déjà bien entamé la soirée » commenta Reese mine de rien. Powells le toisa, examinant sa tenue. Il parut satisfait puisqu'il daigna répondre avec même un léger sourire de politesse

-« C'est sa spécialité » commenta t-il

-« Je veux bien le croire » estima Reese tout en profitant de la discussion pour s'occuper du portable de son vis-à-vis

-« Je connais cet homme depuis des années et je peux dire qu'il n'a jamais su ce qu'est la pondération »

-« Dans ces conditions cela ne doit pas l'aider de travailler dans ce milieu »

-« Ce n'est guère recommandé c'est sur » ironisa l'autre. Il hésita puis se présenta « Julian Powells »

-« John Randall »

-« Je suis sommelier, chef de rang au 21 club de New York. Le gardien des caves en quelque sorte » se rengorgea Powells

-« Vous devez avoir de solides connaissances dans ce domaine alors »

-« En effet. Et vous M Randall ? »

-« Personnellement je suis un débutant. C'est mon patron qui s'y connaît »

-« Ah ? » demanda le sommelier sans cacher sa déception « Votre patron possède un domaine ? »

-« Non. C'est seulement un "amateur éclairé". Il a reçu une invitation au titre de bienfaiteur »

-« Il en faut je suppose »

-« C'est un habitué des grands restaurants » mentit Reese « Je pourrais peut être lui suggérer le votre et il profiterait de vos connaissances ? » suggéra t-il en s'efforçant de faire abstraction de l'air suffisant de son interlocuteur

-« Mais pourquoi pas ? » demanda aussitôt Julian brusquement intéressé « Je serais enchanté de le conseiller. Je suppose que s'il est invité comme donateur il dispose de certains "moyens" ? »

-« Bien plus que nécessaire »

Le sommelier ne put retenir un sourire

-« Et bien n'hésitez pas à me faire prévenir si d'aventure votre patron dîne chez nous ! »

-« Je n'y manquerais pas » répondit poliment John. Il songea qu'un pareil snob aurait plutôt tendance à lui couper l'appétit ainsi qu'à son partenaire. Il écouta l'autre pérorer sur son métier jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Mindy qui venait d'entrer dans le salon de thé. Il s'excusa alors et la rejoignit avec empressement. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire qui parut quelque peu contraint pour l'observateur qui détaillait chacun de leurs gestes. Son portable vibra

-« Oui ? »

-« Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai croisé Miss Parson dans l'ascenseur et que j'ai récupéré les données de son portable »

-« Ok. Mais que faisiez-vous dans l'ascenseur ? »

-« Un peu de tourisme M Reese » se moqua Finch devant le ton contrarié de son associé

-« Harold ? »

-« Je voulais me rendre à la boutique de l'hôtel »

-« Pourquoi ? Je pouvais y aller vous auriez dû m'appeler ! »

-« John ! »

-« Je déteste que vous vous exposiez Harold vous deviez rester dans votre chambre ! »

-« N'exagérez pas John. Je ne suis pas allé très loin et je vous rappelle que je ne fais pas partie des numéros »

-« Vous connaissez le terme "dommage collatéral ?" »

-« Je le connais. Mais je sais aussi que vous m'aviez promis une certaine confiance ? »

-« Hum oui » concéda Reese réticent « Mais ne vous exposez pas inutilement ! » ajouta t-il décidé à avoir le dernier mot

-« Vous devriez revenir vous préparer pour ce soir » suggéra Finch préférant ne pas essayer de le contredire

-« D'accord, j'arrive » affirma John satisfait

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'ex agent revint à la chambre quelques minutes plus tard

-« J'ai rencontré Charly et Julian. Le premier est alcoolique et le second est un épouvantable snob, mais aucun d'eux ne semble dangereux à priori »

-« M Pratt a déjà suivi deux cures de désintoxication mais en continuant à travailler dans ce milieu je doute de leur efficacité. Quand à M Powells il a une excellente réputation chez les habitués du restaurant où il travaille » l'informaticien s'interrompit « J'ai préparé votre smoking et son nœud » ajouta t-il malicieux. Reese soupira

-« Vous me l'enlèverez ensuite ? »

-« Vous n'y pensez pas ? Et notre couverture ? »

-« Alors pas de nœud » répliqua l'ex agent

-« John ! Vous porterez un smoking ! »

-« Je suis un impie Harold ne l'oubliez pas ! » Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et attira son visage « Pas de récompense pas de nœud ! »

-« C'est un cas de force majeur! » protesta son associé, posant les mains sur sa poitrine pour le tenir à distance

-« Préservez mon cou l'est aussi ! »

-« Vous ne changerez jamais ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ? » Marmonna Finch mécontent

-« Un homme heureux ! » rétorqua aussitôt son compagnon. L'informaticien se sentit fondre devant cette réponse spontanée. Il posa la main sur sa joue.

-« Vous êtes pire qu'un gamin mais vous avez toujours les bons mots pour me rappeler l'essentiel » murmura t-il. Reese lui adressa un large sourire victorieux. Finch l'embrassa aussi longtemps qu'il le pu et John lui rendit baiser pour baiser, jamais rassasié de sa présence « Allez vous préparer » murmura finalement l'informaticien « Le travail d'abord ! »

-« D'accord » se résigna Reese. Il posa un dernier baiser sur son front et quitta la chambre pour aller se préparer dans la sienne.


	4. Tensions

_Me voici en retard : j'ai du abuser des ronrons hier soir : )_

 _Action au prochain chapitre pour l'instant nos guetteurs profitent du calme avant la tempête_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Finch et Reese s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le seuil de la pièce. La salle était déjà pleine de monde, des groupes se formaient au gré des rencontres. Certains participants étaient habitués à se croiser et se connaissaient plus ou moins, des affinités se créaient.

Reese repéra Charly installé au bar à nouveau. Philip discutait avec Mindy dans un coin. Julian les rejoignit, les abordant avec une expression réjouie

-« Julian semble plus heureux de revoir Philip et Mindy que Charly » chuchota John

-« On dirait oui. Voyez-vous les deux derniers ? »

-« Pas encore. Je vais faire le tour de la salle » L'ex agent guida son associé dans un coin un peu à l'écart d'où Finch pourrait surveiller le groupe sans être trop exposé et partit à la recherche de Dora et James. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard « C'est bon. Ils sont occupés à discuter près du buffet. Je peux aller poser les caméras »

-« Entendu. Soyez prudent »

-« Bien sur. A tout de suite » John s'éclipsa discrètement et Finch prit place dans un fauteuil pour observer leurs clients. Il n'était pas facile d'épier six personnes en même temps et il espéra que cela ne leur serait pas trop préjudiciable. Un couple âgé vint s'installer près de lui et l'homme tenta une approche. Finch lui répondit poliment, songeant qu'entretenir la conversation lui permettrait de donner le change. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux à l'idée que son partenaire ne se fasse surprendre même s'il savait son efficacité. Il fut tout de même soulagé de le voir revenir d'un pas tranquille trois quart d'heure plus tard. Il s'installa près de lui, intriguant le couple qui les observait

-« M Randall, mon secrétaire » annonça Finch « M Silvert et son épouse, propriétaire du domaine des trois flèches »

Reese salua l'homme et s'inclina poliment sur la main de la vielle dame qui sembla charmée de son geste. M Silvert poursuivit la conversation et John admira la facilité avec laquelle Harold la suivait. Ils furent interrompu un quart d'heure plus tard par une annonce de l'organisateur du congrès qui venaient de monter sur l'estrade accompagné du principal sponsor et maître du domaine contigu à l'hôtel. Chacun récita un petit discours de bienvenue puis un assistant vint énumérer le programme des prochains jours et les sujets des diverses conférences. Les matinées étaient libres. Les conférences commençaient à 14H30 et étaient suivies du repas et d'une soirée proposant diverses options

-« A ce rythme nous seront bon pour un régime à la fin du congrès » gloussa la vieille dame le regard malicieux

-« Je doute que vous en ayez besoin Miss Silvert » jugea Finch et cela la fit rougir comme une jeune fille

-« Mais nous on va souffrir » s'amusa son époux

-« J'ai en peur M Silvert »

-« Au moins vous, vous avez encore l'âge de faire du sport M Randall » affirma le vieil homme en se tournant vers l'ex agent

-« En effet Monsieur j'ai de la chance »

L'intervenant les invita à gagner la salle de restaurant. M Silvert pris le bras de son épouse. Reese saisit doucement le coude de son partenaire et profita du mouvement de foule pour se pencher et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ferais participer à mes séances sportives » Finch rougit mais ne répondit pas

Des tables de dix couverts étaient réparties à travers la grande salle. De petits pupitres disposés sur les tables étaient censés indiquer leur place aux invités. Les six anciens comparses se retrouvèrent à la même table avec la fille de Philip, un couple inconnu et un vieil homme grincheux. Une certaine gêne présida pendant les premières minutes laissant penser qu'ils n'étaient peut être pas si heureux que cela de se revoir. Les deux associés étaient installés non loin, suffisamment proches pour pouvoir les surveiller. John prit soin d'activer l'un des téléphones pour les écouter. M Silvert, un peu perdu, décida de s'installer avec eux se disant qu'ils changeraient si les titulaires des places se présentaient

-« Une chance qu'ils soient tous ensemble » chuchota Finch. Reese lui adressa un sourire moqueur

-« J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer les organisateurs de soirée »

-« C'est vous qui êtes responsable de leur regroupement ? »

-« Disons que ces petits pupitres sont très faciles à déplacer »

L'informaticien lui adressa un sourire entendu, fier de la réactivité de son agent. Il se chargea de participer à la conversation des autres convives de leur table, Reese étant occupé à écouter les échanges de la table voisine. Ceux-ci passèrent de gênés à cordiaux puis une certaine tension s'installa tandis que la soirée avançait et que l'alcool rendait les dineurs plus bavards, un en particulier. Reese tourna la tête comme il entendait rire M Silvert a un bon mot de son compagnon et ne put retenir un sourire

-« Ce petit vin est un peu traitre ! » jugea le vieil homme

-« Plus encore pour les dames » remarqua Finch

Miss Silvert échangea un regard complice avec son époux et sourit sachant ce qu'il allait dire. Le vieil homme soupira

-« Rassurez vous M Wren, mon épouse ne craint rien ! Je suis la cinquième génération d'une famille de vignerons, mon père, mes grand père ont fait de leurs petits terrains un grand domaine à la production réputée. Mon fils et l'un de mes petits fils assurent déjà la relève ce qui fera sept générations. Nous sommes tous des amateurs éclairés sachant apprécier un bon vin. Et en dépit de tout cela j'ai épousé la seule femme de l'état qui déteste le vin et n'en boit jamais ! Presque un sacrilège ! »

-« En effet » jugea Finch amusé

Le vieil homme saisit la main de sa compagne

-« Mais je n'ai jamais regretté cet écart. Pas une fois en quarante cinq ans. J'ai donc eu raison de le commettre »

-« Le bonheur n'est pas toujours dans la conformité » approuva l'informaticien. Il sentit alors la main de son compagnon serrer la sienne sous la table et il lui rendit son étreinte.

Le vieux couple échangea un sourire tendre et Finch ne put s'empêcher de les admirer. Profitant de l'inattention des autres convives John se pencha vers lui

-« Si c'est ce qui nous attends je signe tout de suite » lui chuchota t-il. Finch comprenant l'intention sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'émotion

-« Moi aussi » chuchota t-il à son tour. Reese lui sourit discrètement et se rassis correctement

Après un instant Finch remarqua :

-« M Pratt me semble de plus en plus nerveux »

-« Il était déjà bien chargé avant le dîner » répondit Reese « Je crois qu'il est proche du dérapage »

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que l'homme se levait en repoussant bruyamment sa chaise et jetait le contenu de son verre au visage de sa voisine qui resta un instant suffoquée avant de protester, furieuse. James se leva pour saisir Charly mais celui-ci s'éloignait déjà, quittant la salle d'un pas chancelant, tandis que Dora s'efforçait d'aider Mindy , tentant d'éponger le liquide et de limiter les dégâts. Elles se levèrent finalement pour gagner les lavabos. Daphnée éclata de rire sous l'œil courroucé de son père

-« J'aurais pas cru qu'on s'amuserait autant dans cette réunion de vieux ! » clama t-elle, frondeuse.

L'incident était passé inaperçu d'une partie de la salle, seul leurs voisins et les convives installés aux deux tables les plus proches l'avait suivi.

-« Je reviens dans un instant » s'excusa Reese en se dirigeant à son tour vers les vestiaires. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il bifurqua pour suivre Charly et James.

Le négociant s'était réfugié sur la terrasse où James s'efforçait de le calmer

-« Allons qu'est ce qui te prend Charly ? On est ici pour se détendre aussi »

-« Mais merde James tu les vois les deux là ? Ils se pavanent avec leur réussite comme si de rien n'était ! Tu sais à quoi ils la doivent ? Hein ? Tu le sais ? Alors ils devraient la mettre en veilleuse ! »

-« Calme-toi. N'oublie pas qu'on a juré de ne rien dire dans l'intérêt de tous ! »

-« Mais tu les trouve pas insupportables ?! »

-« Laisse tomber Charly. Ca ne sert à rien de remuer le passé. C'est vrai ils sont prétentieux mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Toi aussi t'as réussi »

-« Ah oui tu crois ? » ricana le négociant, amer

-« Si tu buvais un peu moins aussi ! »

-« L'alcool ça aide à oublier ! »

-« Depuis le temps, franchement c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! »

-« Mais tu ne réalises pas ? » protesta Charly avec véhémence « On a … »

James l'interrompit brusquement en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche

-« La ferme ! » intima t-il « On est pas seul ici ! N'importe qui pourrait entendre ! »

-« Peut être que ce serait bien ? »

-« Tu divagues ? Tu veux tout perdre ? Non ? Alors tu la ferme, tu évites Julian et Mindy pendant le séjour ou tu rentres chez toi mais tu te tais ! » Gronda James « J'ai un bon boulot, une femme et trois gosses je ne vais pas tout gâcher pour une histoire vieille de 20 ans ! »

Charly parut dompté par le ton agressif de son vis-à-vis

-« Ok » murmura t-il seulement

-« Allez viens. Je te ramène à ta chambre, tu vas dormir et demain ça ira mieux » Le négociant se laissa entrainer docilement. Il ne semblait plus très lucide. Reese les suivit des yeux puis s'engagea dans le second ascenseur pour continuer à les suivre de loin. James raccompagna son ancien ami à sa chambre. Charly s'effondra sur son lit comme une masse et n'en bougea plus, assommé. James soupira, remit un peu d'ordre dans son apparence puis retourna à la soirée.

De son côté Finch avait enclenché le téléphone de Mindy, cherchant à capter sa conversation avec Dora, mais, sollicité par ses voisins de table, il avait du mal à se concentrer

-« Excusez-moi » dit-il finalement « Il fait un peu chaud » justifia t-il et il se rendit aux lavabos. Même du côté des hommes il était suffisamment proche pour entendre les deux femmes via son téléphone.

-« Rien ne tache plus que le champagne ! Ma robe est fichue » se lamentait Mindy

-« Avec un bon pressing ? » suggéra Dora

-« C'est de la soie naturelle ! » s'offusqua la première

-« Alors c'est fichue » constata la seconde « Charly a toujours été un imbécile il n'a pas changé »

-« Tu parles ! C'est une épave ce type ! » Finch perçu le mépris dans la voix de la femme

-« Tu crois qu'il pourrait être plus bavard ? » s'inquiéta Dora

-« Il n'a pas intérêt il était dans le coup autant que nous ! » rétorqua l'assistante « Non. Si on l'évite il se tiendra tranquille. Je ne sais pas quelle malchance nous a attribué la même table que cet idiot ! »

-« Oh l'éviter ne va pas me coûter beaucoup ! » affirma Dora « Mais tu crois que ce sera suffisant ? »

-« De toute façon qui croira un alcoolique comme lui ? Il n'aura pas de preuve à fournir alors on est tranquille !»

Sa compagne hocha la tête

-« Cesse de t'inquiéter et profite du séjour » insista Mindy « Surtout que Marcus n'est pas là »

-« Georges non plus. Et Philip est toujours aussi amoureux ça crève les yeux ! »

-« Avec sa gamine dans les parages ? Non merci ! »

-« C'est pas le genre de détail qui t'arrête d'habitude »

-« Et toi ? Tu vas renouer avec Julian ? »

-« Surement pas ! J'ai fait le tour de la question »

-« Il y a quelques spécimens intéressant parmi les invités » affirma Mindy

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ? Tu me déçois ! »

-« Peut être » admis Dora

-« L'assistant de Lawrence Connelly est pas mal, tu vois qui ? »

-« J'ai déjà eu affaire à Connelly, encore un imbécile »

-« Lui oui, mais il sait s'entourer. Son maître de chai n'est pas mal non plus. Mais il y a un autre type aussi avec un de ces regards ! Celui là il fait envie instantanément !»

-« Tu as son nom ? »

-« Pas encore. Je crois que c'est le secrétaire d'un donateur, un truc dans ce genre »

Finch tressaillit à ce tableau trop explicite, il porta la main à son anneau par reflexe

-« Un secrétaire ? Tu vises plus haut d'habitude » commenta Dora

-« Oui mais là crois moi tu fais une exception ! Je te montrerais »

-« D'accord. Bon on y retourne ? »

-« Il faut bien mais avec un robe dans cet état »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment la robe qu'on regarde ! » ironisa Dora

-« Tu as raison allons y. Mais si ce sombre idiot est revenu on ira se coucher, sa présence m'insupporte ! » Trancha Mindy

-« Ah ça je ne le supporterais pas une minute de plus non plus ! » renchérit son amie

La porte des vestiaires grinça et Finch décida de retourner lui aussi dans la salle. Il regagna sa place. M Silvert l'interrogea gentiment et il le rassura. Une autre de leurs voisines de table relança aussitôt la conversation en l'incluant dans ses propos. Il observa la table voisine où les deux femmes avaient retrouvé leurs places. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas encore revenus tout comme son agent. Il croisa le regard de Mindy qui semblait chercher quelqu'un et ne douta plus de l'identité de celui qu'elle avait désigné à son amie. Il retint un soupir agacé. Pas question de douter de John bien sur mais il se sentait jaloux tout de même. Reese revint cinq minutes plus tard et rassura son partenaire d'un sourire. Il s'étonna de le sentir tendu et jeta un regard vers leur table puis vers celle de leurs numéros. Il remarqua que les deux femmes étaient revenues et James se réinstalla juste à ce moment

-« Charly est au lit » chuchota t-il discrètement

-« Il n'était plus vraiment en état de poursuivre la soirée » commenta brièvement l'informaticien

-« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta John

-« Oui M Re… Randall » L'ex agent le fixa et il devina qu'il n'était pas convaincu « Je vous expliquerais » promit-il et son partenaire du se contenter de sa réponse pour ne pas attirer l'attention

Finch ne put s'empêcher d'observer la table voisine et capta à plusieurs reprises le regard des deux femmes sur son compagnon. Il se demanda si Reese s'en était rendu compte. En tout cas il ne laissait rien paraitre

Une heure plus tard les membres du groupe se décidèrent à regagner leurs chambres. L'ambiance et l'incident ne leur donnèrent sans doute pas envie de prolonger la soirée

-« Allons y la vidéo prendra le relais » chuchota Reese. Ils prirent congés de leurs voisins de table puis quittèrent la salle. Parvenu au second étage ils croisèrent trois personnes dans le couloir ce qui obligea Reese à gagner sa chambre pour donner le change. Il dû patienter dix minutes avant de pouvoir rejoindre son associé et le trouva devant ses écrans. Il avait retiré sa veste et son nœud et Reese vit la fatigue sur son visage. La journée avait été longue avec le voyage et la soirée. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Finch sourit en le voyant approcher puis tout en lui rendant son baiser il dégrafa son nœud

-« Merci. Dommage que je ne puisse espérer plus » le taquina t-il

-« Je n'en doute pas » approuva l'informaticien. Reese s'assit près de lui

-« La conversation entre James et Charly était plutôt intéressante »

-« Celle entre Miss Parson et Miss Foster également »

Les deux hommes échangèrent les informations

-« Il est évident qu'ils partagent un secret et pas quelque chose d'anodin » estima Finch

-« Ce qui leur vaut un ennemi. Trouvons le secret et nous trouverons la menace »

-« C'est quelque chose d'inavouable et qui les implique tous »

-« Probablement de l'époque où ils étaient étudiants »

-« Je vais creuser plus précisément cette période et je trouverais peut être une piste »

-« Pas peut être : surement !» jugea Reese

Finch sourit à cette confiance inébranlable envers ses talents. Reese, attentif, remarqua un détail du coin de l'œil. Il fronça les sourcils puis, tendant la main vers l'ordinateur, il pressa l'une des touches. Finch tourna la tête, étonné

-« Pourquoi avez-vous éteint la caméra de la chambre de Miss Parson ? »

-« Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez voir ce qui s'y passe » répondit Reese avec un sourire moqueur. L'informaticien l'interrogea du regard

-« Je peux éteindre aussi celle de la chambre de James, elle est vide »

Cette fois son associé compris le message

-« Hum » murmura t-il perturbé

-« Non Finch ! Ne rougissez pas ! » Reese soupira « Trop tard. Comme toujours je vais devoir vous embrasser ! »

-« Qui a instauré cette obligation M Reese ? »

-« Vous savez très bien l'effet que ça me fait ! » Chuchota John en attirant son visage vers le sien. Finch le laissa faire. Il en avait besoin lui aussi. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son partenaire se faire plus curieuses qu'il recula

-« John »

-« Oui ? »

-« La surveillance »

-« Vous savez ce qui se passe quand je suis privé de vous ? »

-« Oui. Cela vous rends épuisant »

-« Bon vous êtes averti ! »

-« Merci John ! Toutefois je pense qu'après ce matin vous ne devriez pas être trop en manque ? »

-« Ce matin ? Je ne me rappelle pas… » Déclara l'ex agent se retenant de rire en anticipant les protestations de son partenaire

-« Oh ! » protesta Finch en lui jetant son nœud, agacé. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater de rire son associé. Lorsqu'il se calma il saisit son compagnon par la taille et le fit se lever mais Finch le maintint à distance

-« Vous boudez ? » Finch garda le silence, lèvres pincées

-« Comment pouvez vous croire que j'oublie ne serait ce qu'un seul de vos soupirs ?» murmura Reese en nichant son visage dans son cou « J'essaie juste d'en obtenir davantage »L'informaticien, touché, passa la main dans ses cheveux doucement

-« Je n'y crois pas excessif M Reese !» chuchota t-il

John releva la tête et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres

-« Je sais aussi m'arrêter lorsqu'il est temps que vous vous reposiez et c'est précisément le moment » Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur « Tout les autres ont l'air tranquille. Je vais les surveiller. Voulez vous que nous échangions nos chambres pour que vous puissiez dormir ? »

-« Non je reste. Et je vous remplacerais tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas négociable »

-« D'accord » concéda Reese « C'est là que je regrette l'absence de Bear. C'est le plus doué de nous tous pour les surveillances nocturnes »

-« Je vous approuve entièrement »L'informaticien se rendit à la salle de bains pour se changer puis revint se coucher alors que John s'était installé devant les écrans

-« Oh Harold ? » appela t-il après quelques minutes

-« Oui ? »

-« Pourquoi étiez vous perturbé tout à l'heure ? »

Finch pinça les lèvres songeant qu'il ne laissait vraiment jamais rien passer

-« Ce n'était rien. Enfin quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû me contrarier »

-« Mais encore ? » insista son associé perplexe

-« Miss Parson et Miss Foster ont terminé leur conversation dans les vestiaires sur certaines considérations et… » Finch hésita « Et bien il semble que Miss Parson vous ai remarqué » avoua t-il finalement

John se tourna et lui adressa un large sourire

-« Et vous êtes jaloux ? »

L'informaticien marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ! » lança celui-ci, résigné

-« J'adore quand vous êtes jaloux et que vous me le dites » jubila Reese

-« Vous trouvez ça drôle évidemment »

-« Non flatteur. Si vous n'étiez pas jaloux ça voudrait dire que vous ne m'aimez plus »

-« Je peux aussi privilégier la confiance » suggéra Finch

-« Bien sur. C'est ce que j'ai fais moi, sinon la soirée se serait beaucoup plus mal terminée »

Finch se redressa et le fixa surprit

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

Reese tourna à nouveau la tête

-« Que si je ne vous faisais pas pleinement confiance cette Miss Ollister qui était à notre table serait sans doute occupée à soigner ses genoux. Je ne frappe jamais une femme mais une maladresse est vite arrivée. Et vue la façon dont cette femme vous dévisageais je vous assure que j'ai beaucoup de mérite de ne pas avoir céder à la tentation ! »

-« Oh ! » murmura Finch

-« Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? »

-« Pas vraiment » admit Finch « Je surveillais nos numéros »

-« Nous avions le même problème alors »

Finch laissa passer quelques secondes puis demanda :

-« Vous n'auriez pas vraiment agit contre cette femme ? »

-« Non Finch. Mais je peux être très maladroit parfois vous savez ? »

-« Vous êtes terrible » protesta l'informaticien mais il retenait difficilement un sourire amusé

-« Pratique Finch, seulement pratique. Je n'aime pas qu'on empiète sur mon territoire »

-« Terrible et excessif »

-« Je ne connais pas la demi mesure » Rétorqua Reese. Puis il ajouta « Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Sans mentir. Est-ce que Mindy ne vous donne pas envie d'être maladroit ? »

-« Bonne nuit M Reese. Réveillez-moi dans trois heures ! » Répliqua l'informaticien en se recouchant. John éclata de rire à la fois amusé et fier tandis qu'Harold s'enfouissait sous les draps pour qu'il ne voit pas le sourire qu'il ne pouvait retenir

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese réveilla son partenaire un peu à contrecœur, choisissant la méthode douce en déposant quelques baisers sur son visage

-« C'est l'heure ? » marmonna Finch

-« Oui. Mais si vous voulez continuer à dormir… »

-« Non. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer aussi »

-« Très bien. Mais deux heures pas plus »

-« Trois comme vous »

-« Deux suffiront »

Finch saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement

-« Trois » affirma t-il ensuite

Reese soupira, vaincu,

-« D'accord »

L'informaticien s'installa dans le fauteuil, satisfait de sa victoire, alors que John s'allongeait un peu vexé de sa défaite.

Le reste de la nuit fut tranquille. James avait regagné sa chambre au petit jour sans doute pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Au matin les deux associés avaient préservé leurs six numéros mais ils ne devaient pas s'en réjouir très longtemps…


	5. Disparition

Passons aux choses sérieuses, il est temps que la menace se manifeste : ils ne sont pas en vacances : )

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Vers 9H tous les membres du groupe descendirent au restaurant pour prendre le petit déjeuner à l'exception de Charly qui dormait toujours. Reese était prêt depuis une bonne heure. Il avait insisté pour que son compagnon se recouche à l'issue de sa veille. Finch y avait consenti avec réticence, seulement sensible à l'argument qu'il faudrait probablement reprendre la surveillance la nuit suivante. Mais à 8H il se réveilla en entendant Reese s'apprêter

-« Je n'ai pourtant pas fait de bruit » avait protesté l'ex agent « Vous devenez beaucoup trop intuitif Harold »

-« Je suis à bonne école » avait répondu celui-ci amusé

-« Que fait-on ? Si nous descendons ensemble Charly sera sans surveillance »

-« En effet. Mais les autres seront cinq alors il vaudrait mieux que je vous accompagne. Je pourrais surveiller la salle à manger d'ici mais si je dois suivre l'un des numéros il me faudra le temps de descendre »

-« Bon venez avec moi et espérons que Charly n'est pas la cible prioritaire »

L'informaticien enfila sa veste. Reese le stoppa un instant

-« Et Harold » Il posa la main sur sa joue « Pas de risque inutile »

-« Bien sur John » Il lui donna un bref baiser et ils quittèrent la chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Le groupe s'était reformé comme la veille, Charly en moins. James et Mindy ne laissèrent rien paraitre de leur rapprochement. Philip se plaignit de sa fille pas encore réveillée, de ces jeunes qui ne savaient plus se lever tôt. James renchérit sur ses fils, des bons à rien buveur de soda sans culture. Chacun guettait la porte. Julian finit par affirmer qu'il préférait que Charly ne soit pas avec eux. Ce fut le signal pour le critiquer, le rejet était général et ils tombèrent d'accord pour l'exclure du groupe. Les deux associés à l'écoute remarquèrent toutefois que quelque chose flottait dans l'air. Il était évident que ce n'était pas seulement son attitude déplorable de la veille qui l'excluait mais la véritable raison était soigneusement tue.

-« Je vais reprendre les recherches dès la fin du petit déjeuner » affirma Finch intrigué

Reese laissait son regard errer sur la salle, mangeant distraitement. Il mordit dans une viennoiserie choisit au hasard au buffet

-« C'est pas mal » estima t-il alors. D'un geste spontané il tendit le gâteau vers son partenaire avant de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Finch fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué faisant mine de rajuster sa serviette alors que John s'efforçait de rattraper son geste en désignant la théière comme s'il avait eu l'intention d'interroger son patron sur la qualité du thé

-« Désolé » chuchota t-il « Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été repéré »

-« Je l'espère » jugea Finch

-« Vous me perturbez Harold ! »

L'informaticien ne répondit pas mais le mince sourire apparu sur ses lèvres le trahissait

A la fin du petit déjeuner ils se séparèrent, Finch retourna dans la chambre surveiller Charly. Reese décida de suivre Julian, Mindy, Dora et Daphnée qui avait décidé de profiter des installations et surtout du SPA mis à disposition des clients. James et Philip regagnèrent leurs chambres et Finch étendit sa surveillance.

Charly s'était enfin réveillé et semblait souffrir d'une gueule de bois carabinée. Il parut tâtonner un moment puis se décider. Finch le vit reprendre sa valise et y entasser ses vêtements pèle mêle avant de la fermer avec difficulté. Puis il contacta la réception pour annoncer son départ. Finch décida de prévenir son associé. Avant de le contacter il activa l'une des caméras de la piscine. Il repéra immédiatement son compagnon installé dans un transat. Celui-ci avait dû remonter se changer, contraint d'opter pour une tenue plus adaptée aux circonstances. Il détailla la chemise bleue, le pantalon de toile beige, de larges lunettes noires masquaient son regard et protégeaient ses yeux de la lumière particulièrement accentuée dans ces lieux par une installation soit disant révolutionnaire, d'après la brochure, destinée à faire croire aux clients qu'ils étaient en milieu naturel. Il sembla à Finch l'image même de la décontraction et cela lui rappela leur dernier week end de détente. Sauf qu'a cette occasion il avait aussi eu droit à la vision de son partenaire en maillot de bain et ce souvenir lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Quelques pensées peu indiquées lui vinrent et il dû se secouer pour se reprendre, il devait rester concentré ! Il déclencha l'appel et le vit presser son oreillette

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« M Pratt a décidé de partir »

-« Il rentre à New York ? »

-« Probablement oui »

-« Vous pensez que cela le mettra à l'abri de la menace ? »

-« C'est difficile à dire. D'autant qu'il était peut être lui-même la menace «

-« Ca je n'y crois pas trop »

-« Moi non plus » admit l'informaticien « Je pourrais demander à l'inspecteur Fusco de prendre le relais ? »

-« Bonne idée, je vais l'appeler »

-« Je m'en charge M Reese cela me sera plus facile »

-« Ok mais à vos risques et périls ! » remarqua l'ex agent

-« Oh ! Nous sommes en mission John ! »

-« Bien sur »

-« Hum. Je suppose que j'y survivrais ? »

-« Bon courage Finch ! » lança Reese d'un ton moqueur

Ce dernier eut une légère hésitation puis composa le numéro de leur complice

-« Fusco »

-« Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Oh salut Finch ! Ca va ? C'est comment ce séjour en amoureux ? »

-« Nous sommes en mission » protesta Finch

-« Ouais ouais. Mais vous avez bien cinq minutes pour la relaxation ? »

-« Un peu de sérieux inspecteur ! »

-« Bon. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

-« Notre mission concerne six personnes » commença Finch

-« C'est vrai John me l'avait dit ! Je comprend que ça réduit les possibilités de relaxation » commenta Lionel

-« Inspecteur ! »

-« Oui J'écoute Finch » répondit précipitamment celui ci

L'informaticien soupira puis poursuivit :

-« L'une de ces personnes a décidé de quitter le congrès. Il rentre à New York »

-« Et vous voulez que je le surveille à son retour ? »

-« Oui c'est ça »

-« Mais il est toujours en danger s'il rentre chez lui ? »

-« Nous l'ignorons mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque »

-« On verra alors. Il rentre quand ? »

-« Il devrait débarquer à l'aéroport vers 17H »

-« Ok. Vous m'envoyez sa photo ?

-« Tout de suite. Merci inspecteur »

-« Pas de quoi Finch, je vous rappelle dès que j'ai trouvé votre client. Et bon séjour ! » Ajouta t-il taquin

-« A bientôt » soupira Finch désabusé. Reese l'avait pourtant prévenu !

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Salut ! »

Reese releva un instant ses lunettes

-« Bonjour »

-« Je peux ? » demanda la jeune femme en désignant le transat à côté de lui puis elle s'installa sans attendre la réponse

-« La place est libre » ironisa l'ex agent

-« Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Vous n'avez pas une tête de négociant »

-« J'accompagne mon employeur »

-« Le type qui boite ? »

-« En effet »

-« Et il vous laisse profiter des lieux sans bosser ? »

-« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire le matin. J'ai quartier libre quand il se repose »

-« Plutôt cool » jugea la jeune fille « Je vous avais repéré hier soir au dîner. Y'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre qu'épier ses voisins pour se distraire. C'est à mourir d'ennui ce bled ! »

-« Pourquoi êtes vous ici alors ? » interrogea Reese « Vous non plus vous n'avez pas la tête d'une négociante » se moqua John

-« Evidemment je n'ai dix huit ans ! »

-« Vous pourriez être une surdouée de la profession » ironisa l'ex agent

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard

-« J'accompagne mon père. Le petit gros là bas qui fait son numéro devant les filles. Il a pas encore compris qu'il est passé de date »

-« Pas très sympa pour lui »

-« Il ne l'est pas non plus » rétorqua Daphnée

-« Si vous le dites »

-« Vous en revanche vous êtes plutôt bien conservé »

-« Je le prend comme un compliment »

-« Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Associé avec l'autre ? »

-« Je suis son secrétaire »

-« Ah seulement ? Dommage ! »

-« Pourquoi dommage ? »

-« Parce que je n'épouserais qu'un homme plus riche que moi sinon je penserais toujours qu'il était intéressé »

-« Ok. Mais l'idée ne vous ai pas venu que je pouvais ne pas être candidat ? »

-« Non. Je suis jeune, jolie et riche alors tout les hommes sont candidats ! » Répliqua t-elle logique

-« Je peux vous assurer du contraire » rétorqua John « Vous ne m'intéressez pas et je suis déjà pris » affirma t-il en mettant en évidence son alliance. La jeune femme observa l'anneau

-« Franchement si j'étais décidée ce ne serait pas un bout de métal qui me dérangerait mais vous êtes trop pauvre pour moi »

-« Vous m'en voyez soulagé »

-« Vous êtes vexant ! »

-« Vous devriez chercher quelqu'un de votre âge et avec vos aspirations »

-« J'ai essayé mais tout les types que je connais sont plus attirés par ma fortune. Et puis un jeune n'aura pas l'expérience dont j'aurai besoin pour diriger mon domaine »

-« Pour ça vous pouvez engager un régisseur »

-« Oui mais si c'est mon mari je fais des économies ! »

-« C'est un fait. Donc vous allez conditionner votre choix à vos intérêts ? »

-« Ca me parait une bonne option »

-« J'espère pour vous que vous changerez d'avis »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que l'intérêt ne rends pas heureux »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Vous ne vous baignez pas ? » éluda t-elle

-« Non »

-« Dommage. Quoique moi je passe mon tour aussi y'a que des vieux dans la piscine ! » Daphnée se leva et s'étira « Salut ! Tachez de ne pas mourir d'ennui dans ce trou ! »

-« Vous aussi » répondit Reese ironiquement. Il la suivi des yeux comme elle retournait près du groupe où son père s'efforçait toujours de capter l'attention. Il capta le regard de Mindy qui le dévisageait avec insistance

Finch le rappela à cet instant

-« Oui ? »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco est prévenu il va nous aider »

-« Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il n'a pas été trop envahissant ? »

-« Je suppose que cela aurait pu être pire » soupira Finch et il devina le sourire de son partenaire « J'ai vu que M Wade a rejoint le SPA. Tout va bien de votre côté ? »

-« Oui. J'ai failli recevoir une demande en mariage malheureusement je suis trop pauvre ! » Énonça tranquille l'ex agent

-« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Finch

John lui relata l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune Daphnée

-« J'ignore si je dois être vexé ou flatté » se moqua t-il

-« Cette jeune femme ne manque pas de goût pour vous avoir remarqué. Mais elle a tort pour le reste »

-« L'âge ou la richesse ? »

-« Les deux. La richesse car vous rendez plus riches de bien des façons tout ceux qui vous connaisse »

-« Tout comme vous » l'interrompit John

-« Et l'âge, vous n'êtes pas si vieux »

-« Vous pouvez témoigner de la forme de votre agent n'est ce pas Finch ? »

-« En effet M Reese » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Vous rougissez ? »

-« A votre avis ? » grogna Finch vexé d'être si transparent « M Pratt quitte l'hôtel » annonça t-il pour changer de sujet

-« Ca va soulager ses complices. Du nouveau à ce sujet ? »

-« J'étudie leurs dossiers scolaires. Ils se sont connus en classe préparatoire puis ont passé deux ans ensemble dans une école d'œnologie. C'et probablement à cette époque qu'un incident s'est produit mais pour l'instant j'ignore lequel »

-« Vous allez trouver. On se rejoint pour le déjeuner ? »

-« Entendu. Ensuite j'ai remarqué que le groupe est inscrit à la même conférence »

-« Ca va nous faciliter la tache. A tout à l'heure »

Finch raccrocha et se tourna vers les caméras. James n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre, il passait de nombreux coups de téléphone tous destinés à ses affaires. _« Pas un seul pour sa famille »_ s'étonna l'informaticien. Il reprit ses propres recherches mais une pensée le perturbait. Il finit par reprendre son téléphone et sélectionna le bon numéro. L'appelé décrocha à la troisième sonnerie

-« Allo ? »

-« Bonjour M Tao »

-« Ah salut Finch ! Ca va pour vous ? »

-« Très bien merci. Je voulais des nouvelles de Bear »

-« Il est en pleine forme Finch. On est au parc là, il s'éclate avec un copain »

-« J'espère qu'il est raisonnable sur les friandises ? »

-« Ouais. On fait attention. Bon une petite c'est pas interdit ? »

-« Non, je vous l'ai autorisé »

-« On respecte Finch ! C'est pas facile mais on respecte » se moqua Léon

-« Merci de veiller sur lui»

-« Pas de souci c'est mon pote maintenant ! On dirait qu'il vous manque ? »

-« Un peu » avoua l'informaticien

-« Vous lui manquez aussi vous savez. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? »

-« Je ne saurais le dire »

-« Bah de toute façon je vais lui remonter le moral vous en faites pas ! »

-« Merci M Tao. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin »

-« Ok. A plus Finch ! Bonjour à M Muscle »

-« Ce sera fait » répondit Finch amusé. Il raccrocha un peu plus détendu. Il songea qu'il s'était finalement beaucoup attaché à Bear mais c'était inévitable : il était comme une présence bienveillante à leurs côtés. Et Finch se souvenait des efforts du malinois veillant sur lui lors de la tempête qui avait secoué leur couple dernièrement. Il chassa ses sinistres pensées et décida de se reconcentrer sur ses recherches. Plus tôt l'enquête se terminerait plus vite ils rentreraient chez eux et retrouveraient leur compagnon.

Un peu avant midi Finch entendit frapper selon le code convenu. Il alla ouvrir. Reese entra, ferma la porte et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras

-« M Randall vient chercher son patron. Et M Reese vient embrasser son compagnon » affirma t-il en joignant le geste à la parole

-« Vous êtes consciencieux dans toutes vos identités alors »

-« Exacte ! Mais je préfère celle où je vous embrasse ! »

-« Je ne m'en serais douté » s'amusa Finch

-« J'ai croisé James dans le couloir il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Je crois que nous allons devoir descendre sans attendre »

-« Je suis prêt » affirma l'informaticien en se dégageant pour saisir sa veste. Il fixa son partenaire « Vous n'omettez rien ? »

-« Non. Je ne vois pas »

-« Mais moi je vois bien » répliqua l'informaticien en lui tendant la cravate qu'il avait préparé anticipant l'oubli de son agent

-« Finch » plaida celui-ci dépité

-« M Wren souhaite un secrétaire parfaitement présentable »

-« C'est négociable ? »

-« Non »

Reese soupira et s'approcha pour que son partenaire puisse lui attacher le lien. Celui-ci positionna la cravate et entreprit de la nouer convenablement

-« C'est trop serré » grogna Reese

-« John ! »

-« Oui »

-« Je n'ai même pas terminé le nœud ! »

-« Rien que de la sentir c'est trop serré »

-« Et bien sur c'est dit sans exagération ? » se moqua Finch en achevant le nœud et en serrant la cravate

-« Bien sur »

-« Voilà. Vous êtes présentable »

-« Je l'étais tout autant sans ! » Finch posa un baiser sur ses lèvres

-« Pour vous encourager. Maintenant allons-y »

Reese, résigné, lui tint la porte et ils se rendirent à la salle à manger

Le repas se déroula sans incident mais le groupe se répartit en plusieurs tables

Philip était avec sa fille et la conversation semblait tendue. James déjeunait à une table un peu à l'écart avec deux négociants qu'il semblait bien connaître et Julian tenait compagnie aux deux femmes. Heureusement il était possible de les surveiller assez facilement depuis la table où les deux associés avaient pris place. Au moment où le serveur apportait les entrées une voix joyeuse les interpella

-« Bonjour M Wren »

-« Miss Ollister » salua celui-ci en s'inclinant légèrement. La femme se tourna vers Reese qui la salua à son tour du bout des lèvres.

-« Vous n'êtes que deux ? Je peux peut être me joindre à vous ? »

-« Bien sur Miss Ollister » répondit Finch poliment. Il capta du coin de l'œil le mouvement de recul de John qui pourtant garda un visage impassible

-« Vous êtes très aimable » roucoula la vieille dame

-« Beaucoup trop » marmonna Reese trop bas pour la visiteuse mais pas pour son compagnon placé à côté de lui et qui fit un effort pour ne pas sourire. La femme accapara aussitôt l'attention de l'informaticien qui était trop bien élevé pour l'éconduire. En apparence Reese ne bronchait pas mais Finch pouvait sentir son agacement _« Jamais il ne changera »_ songea t-il amusé. Avec un maximum de discrétion il glissa doucement sa main sous la table et la posa quelques secondes sur le genou de son compagnon. Il le sentit tressaillir même si son visage resta impassible mais le geste lui valut un mince sourire et Finch s'en félicita.

.

A 13H30 Finch s'excusa auprès de leur compagne prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas rater le début de la conférence

-« Mais bien sur M Wren c'est normal » approuva celle-ci « Personnellement je passe mon tour j'assisterais plutôt à celle de demain qui correspond mieux à mes aspirations »

Finch salua, Reese fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence. Passant devant un vestiaire l'informaticien décida de s'y arrêter un instant, l'ex agent le suivit

-« Bonne idée » chuchota t-il avant de le pousser dans l'une des cabines et de l'embrasser avec empressement

-« Ce n'était pas le but ! » protesta Finch

-« Non. Mais j'en avais besoin ! » Constata John en le relâchant. Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de le laisser seul. Ils se retrouvèrent à la porte

-« J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que cette femme fait dans un congrès viticole »

Finch sourit devinant à qui s'adressait la mauvaise humeur de son partenaire

-« Elle est avant tout propriétaire d'un des plus grands domaines situé à l'est de New York. Elle doit donc se tenir au courant des dernières avancées de la profession »

-« Elle ? » demanda Reese étonné

-« Et oui. Elle le tient de ses parents. Tout comme la jeune Daphnée Wade. Elle ne ment pas lorsqu'elle se prétend riche »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Sa mère était héritière avec son frère d'un très beau domaine. Elle l'a légué à sa fille par testament. Lorsque ses grands parents mourront elle disposera de la moitié des biens conjointement avec son oncle et cela représentera une assez belle fortune. En tous cas elle se trouve beaucoup avantagée vis-à-vis de ses deux frères ce qui ne manque pas d'attiser les tensions au sein de la famille »

-« Tout cela aurait pu constituer un mobile si Daphnée avait fait parti de nos numéros »

-« En effet. Mais je ne pense pas que cela constitue une piste. Leur passé d'étudiants me semble une meilleure option, toutefois je n'ai encore rien trouvé de suspect »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la salle

-« Bien. Prêt pour un cours d'œnologie M Wren ? »

-« C'est toujours intéressant de se cultiver M Randall » Reese l'entraina dans la salle et choisit la place la plus adaptée à leur surveillance. Ils restèrent près de l'entrée pour pouvoir répondre à Lionel si celui-ci cherchait à les contacter à propos de Charly. Finch décida de garder son portable à la main pour ne pas rater l'appel tout en observant son partenaire. Son profil fier, son air attentif, trop sérieux. Son visage bien dessiné dont il connaissait par cœur chaque trait pour les avoir si souvent parcouru de ses mains ou de ses lèvres. Son regard glissa sur sa gorge. Malgré sa surveillance Reese avait largement desserré sa cravate et il pouvait entrevoir cette petite veine dans son cou qu'il aimait embrasser. Il observa sa nuque, les petits cheveux courts qui l'attiraient irrésistiblement. Il aimait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il le faisait souvent sachant que cette caresse était l'une des plus grandes faiblesses de son compagnon. Avec le temps il avait apprit à le deviner. Il savait certaines caresses qui le laissaient irrémédiablement à sa merci. Son regard dériva sur ses mains. Il frémit imperceptiblement en songeant à ce dont elles étaient capables pour lui. John aussi connaissait ses faiblesses et il en abusait _« Votre corps est mon instrument et j'en connais chaque vibration, chaque harmonie »_ lui avait-il dit une nuit et Finch le savait virtuose juste pour lui. Il se secoua songeant qu'il était grand temps de stopper la dérive de ses pensées

-« Tout va bien Finch ? » interrogea Reese à voix basse sans quitter des yeux leurs objectifs

-« Comment faites-vous ça ? Vous n'avez même pas tourné la tête ? » Protesta l'informaticien

Reese sourit toujours sans bouger

-« Tous les regards ont un poids Finch »

-« Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi intuitif que vous je suppose »

-« Et surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du votre. Celui que je préfère » précisa l'ex agent en saisissant un instant sa main « Qu'est ce qui vous trouble ? »

-« Vous »

Cette fois Reese tourna la tête

-« Je ne vais plus pouvoir vous assister en mission de terrain. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer » constata Finch

-« Vous savez que je vous aime encore plus pour ces mots là ? » demanda John les yeux brillants « Enfin si c'est possible »

-« Tant mieux cela me donnera une excuse » approuva l'informaticien

John reprit sa main et cette fois ne la lâcha plus prenant seulement soin de dissimuler son geste envers leurs voisins

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les deux associés quittaient la salle à la fin de la conférence lorsque le portable de l'informaticien vibra

-« C'est l'inspecteur Fusco » Reese le dirigea vers la terrasse toute proche en passant par l'une des portes fenêtres à proximité

-« Oui inspecteur ? »

-« Finch, je suis à l'aéroport. L'avion a bien atterri mais votre client n'était pas à bord. J'ai vérifié, il était bien sur la liste des passagers mais il n'a pas embarqué »

-« C'est étrange, je l'ai vu quitter l'hôtel »

-« Ouais. Mais apparemment il a changé d'avis en chemin »

-« Où peut-il être ?» murmura Finch contrarié

-« Lionel tu pourrais te renseigner auprès de la compagnie de location ? En tant qu'inspecteur tu peux obtenir la localisation de la voiture ? »

-« Nous pourrions le faire M Reese »

-« Oui mais il vous reste cinq clients » remarqua Fusco « Je m'en occupe et je vous appelle quand j'ai du nouveau »

-« Merci Lionel »

Finch raccrocha

-« Qu'a-t-il bien pu se produire ? J'ai assisté à son départ au volant de la voiture de location »

-« Alors il a disparu entre l'hôtel et l'aéroport »

-« Et peut être pas de son plein gré »

Ils furent interrompus par le couple Silvert qui les salua joyeusement

-« Nous allons assister à une dégustation, voulez vous nous accompagner ? » interrogea le vieil homme « Je me sentirais moins seul » ajouta t-il avec un regard entendu vers sa compagne

-« Pourquoi pas » affirma Reese qui voyait justement leurs numéros se dirigeaient vers la salle où avait lieu la dégustation. Finch comprit et approuva

Tous les participants se rassemblaient devant un buffet où des serveurs proposaient trois vins différents dont les mérites respectifs étaient vantés par un animateur sur l'estrade. M Silvert choisit un vin blanc alors que Finch optait pour un rouge. John dénicha trois fauteuils et alla chercher les verres.

-« Vous avez choisit le même que votre patron M Randall ? »

-« Je me fie à son jugement M Silvert. Mes connaissances sont encore un peu limitées »

-« Je pense que c'est un bon choix. Personnellement j'ai un faible pour les blancs » Reese laissa Finch reprendre la conversation se concentrant sur leurs clients. Ceux-ci, en habitués, semblaient décidés à tester l'ensemble des vins proposés. Au bout d'une heure la prestation prit fin et les cinq comparses décidèrent de regagner leurs chambres pour se préparer pour le dîner. Le vieux couple fit de même

-« Il nous faut suivre leur exemple » constata Reese en observant son partenaire. Celui-ci semblait un peu absent, le regard un peu vague et les joues un peu trop rouges « Je crois que vous n'auriez pas dû écouter M Silvert et goûter au blanc Finch. Les mélanges ne sont jamais très indiqués » jugea l'ex agent en lui prenant le bras

-« Je vais très bien M Reese. Je me sens juste un peu étourdi » marmonna l'informaticien. Son agent lui adressa un sourire moqueur et le guida vers l'ascenseur puis l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre

-« Vous pouvez vous dispenser de dîner vous savez » proposa John. Finch l'observa quelques secondes puis empoigna sa cravate pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il le relâcha et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains

-« Je serais prêt dans un instant M Reese ! » marmonna t-il en fermant la porte. John secoua la tête profondément amusé de le voir ainsi. Il s'installa devant les caméras et observa les cinq comparses qui se préparaient. Un quart d'heure plus tard la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Finch réapparut l'air un peu plus sur de lui

-« Ca va mieux Finch ? » demanda Reese moqueur

-« Je crains d'avoir été pris en traitre » marmonna celui-ci « Vous arrivez à supporter cela ? » interrogea t-il dubitatif

-« Sans problème : je n'ai rien bu ! »

-« Vous trichez »

-« Je suis en mission patron ! » Reese se leva et vint l'enlacer « En revanche ça vous donne un petit côté démonstratif pas déplaisant du tout ! » Finch pinça les lèvres, vexé, mais ne refusa pas le baiser de son compagnon. Son portable vibra, les interrompant. Finch s'en saisit et répondit, enclenchant le haut parleur :

-« Oui inspecteur Fusco ? »

-« J'ai retrouvé la voiture. L'agence de location a bien voulu activer la géo localisation et elle est sur le parking de l'hôtel où vous êtes »

-« Mais j'ai vu M Pratt franchir le portail »

-« Apparemment il est revenu. S'il y a des vidéos vous devriez vérifier s'il a fait demi tour »

-« Je vais m'en occuper»

-« En tout cas quand on a retrouvé que la voiture j'ai demandé à un gars de vérifier. Aucune trace de votre client, par contre il avait tout laissé dans la caisse »

-« Tout ? »

-« Ouais. Sa valise dans le coffre et une sacoche avec ses papier et sa carte bleue sur le siège passager »

-« C'est très étrange » commenta Finch

-« Ou il n'est pas loin ou il n'a rien put emporter. Il s'est peut être fait agresser ?» jugea Fusco

-« Je crains que ce ne soit une option très probable inspecteur. Je vais visionner toute les vidéos des caméras susceptibles d'avoir filmé la scène »

-« Il faudrait savoir s'il est revenu de son plein gré ou si on l'a intercepté »

-« Si c'était volontaire alors il a fait une mauvaise rencontre sur le parking »

-« Sauf s'il a regagné sa chambre ? » suggéra Fusco

-« Non il n'y est pas » affirma l'informaticien

-« Alors vous avez du taf devant vous Finch ! »

-« En effet. Merci de votre aide inspecteur »

-« De rien. Vous me tenez au courant ? »

-« Bien sur Lionel. A plus tard »

L'informaticien raccrocha et ils échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-« Il sera difficile de déterminer une intervention extérieure en chemin » jugea Reese

-« Et M Pratt n'a reçu aucun appel »

-« Il ne reste donc que l'option de la vidéo en espérant que son retour a été filmé »

-« Je vais les visionner pendant que vous allez vous préparer »

-« Vous ne préférez pas que je vous aide ? »

-« Non ça ira vous devez être prêt au cas où »

-« D'accord. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » affirma Reese. Il lui donna un baiser et retourna dans sa chambre

John revint une demi heure plus tard et trouva son associé devant son écran

-« Vous n'êtes pas endormi ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je pensais que vous auriez peut être besoin d'une sieste ? »

-« Je n'en suis pas à ce point M Reese ! » grogna l'informaticien

-« Mais je vous conseille de l'eau au dîner »se moqua l'ex agent « Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? » ajouta t-il avant que son partenaire ne se fâche

-« Oui. J'ai retrouvé les images. Je n'ai pas pu voir ce qui s'est produit au retour de M Pratt. Il a garé la voiture sur un emplacement que les deux caméras du parking ne couvrait pas. Mais je sais pourquoi il est revenu. En remontant sur la demi heure précédant son départ voici ce que j'ai trouvé » Finch enclencha la vidéo. Sur l'écran l'image montrait une silhouette forçant la serrure de la portière arrière de la berline avant de se glisser sur la banquette

-« Quelqu'un l'attendait dans sa voiture » constata Reese

-« Oui. Et il ne l'a pas vu lorsqu'il a prit le volant. En tout cas rien ne l'indique »

-« L'intrus devait être dissimulé à l'arrière. Il démarre et s'éloigne sans paraitre s'apercevoir d'une présence »

-« Voilà le moment où il franchit le portail. Il est probable que l'intrus avait repéré le meilleur moment pour se manifester »

-« Et pour l'obliger à faire demi tour »

-« Sur ces images il revient » commenta Finch après voir fait avancer la vidéo « Il ne s'est écoulé que 12 minutes »

-« Il n'est pas allé très loin. Est-ce qu'il apparait sur d'autres images ? Celles d'une autre caméras en dehors du parking ?»

-« Aucune. Ni extérieure ni intérieur. S'il est entré dans l'hôtel il n'aurait pas pu toute les éviter. En revanche à l'extérieur la couverture vidéo est moins efficace »

-« Impossible de déterminer s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme » remarqua Reese qui faisait à nouveau défiler la bande

-« C'est très difficile, la qualité de l'image laisse à désirer »

-« Donc ce matin en se réveillant Charly décide de quitter l'hôtel sans doute influencé par l'esclandre de la veille. Celui ou celle qui lui en veut l'apprend et décide d'intervenir car s'il quitte les lieux il lui échappera. Il ou elle décide de se glisser dans la voiture, le neutralise au bon moment et le force à revenir au domaine et ensuite ? »

-« Il a du trouver un moyen de le faire disparaitre discrètement dans l'enceinte de l'établissement »

-« C'est vaste » jugea Reese « Mais surtout l'agresseur est bien renseigné. Comment a-t-il pu savoir que Charly partait ce matin alors que ce n'était pas prévu ? »

-« Un membre du personnel ? »

-« Ou un complice de l'un de ses ex collègues ? »

-« Nous ne les avons pas quitté des yeux M Reese. Et ils n'ont pas passé d'appel. Si c'est un complice comment l'ont-ils contacté ? »

-« Alors c'est un tiers »

-« Mais sans doute issu de leur passé commun » compléta Finch « Toutefois les deux années qu'ils ont passées dans la même école ne sont marquées par aucun événement particulier. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois il n'y a rien »

John posa la main sur son épaule

-« Nous allons trouver »

-« Il faudrait surtout retrouver M Pratt ! L'ennui est qu'il faudrait lancer des recherches dans l'hôtel mais personne ne va signaler sa disparition »

-« Il n'aurait pas une compagne ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait donner l'alerte ? »

-« Il a deux ex femmes avec lesquelles il n'a plus de contact. Peut être l'agent qui a retrouvé le véhicule pourrait-il intervenir ? Si l'inspecteur Fusco le lui suggère ? »

-« Essayons toujours » approuva John

-« Je vais rappeler l'inspecteur. Vous devriez descendre ils sont déjà presque tous dans la salle à manger » affirma l'informaticien en observant les caméras « Je vous rejoins là bas »

-« D'accord. A tout de suite » Reese lui donna un baiser « Vous êtes sur que vous tiendrez debout ? » demanda t-il taquin

-« Cessez de critiquer votre employeur M Randall ou il se verra contraint de se chercher un autre secrétaire ! » marmonna Finch

-« Bien patron ! » lança l'ex agent en quitta la chambre d'un pas décidé. Finch le suivi des yeux puis se décida à recontacter l'inspecteur en espérant qu'il n'essayerait pas encore de le taquiner il estimait qu'il avait déjà eu son compte pour cette journée !


	6. Au suivant !

A qui le tour ?

Une surveillance attentive n'est pas toujours suffisante !

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

 _(CoolMHouse on garde le moral Titi rôde)_

Jany : pas d'inquiétude je ne laisse jamais une énigme sans réponse. Toutefois je me dois de préciser que pour l'une d'elle la réponse ne sera pas dans ce tome…

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Reese patientait sur le seuil de la salle tout en épiant James et Dora déjà installés à une table et Philip qui avait entrainé sa fille dans un coin et semblait une nouvelle fois occupé à sermonner sa progéniture, lorsqu'il fut interpellé :

-« Bonsoir M Randall »

Il se tourna et se retrouva face à Mindy Parson qui le fixait _«comme si elle jaugeait une bouteille de vin »_ songea spontanément l'ex agent

-« Bonsoir » répondit-il sur la défensive. La femme eut un sourire un peu moqueur « Je crois que vous avez l'avantage, je ne connais pas votre nom » précisa t-il

-« Mindy Lynder » se présenta t-elle

-« Enchanté Miss Lynder » répliqua poliment John, remarquant l'usage de son nom de jeune fille

-« Le groom est très serviable quand on sait comment l'aborder et il connait tout le monde » précisa la jeune femme avec un sourire ironique

-« Je vois »

-« J'avais envie de mettre un nom sur un mystérieux personnage qui m'intriguait »

-« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de si "mystérieux" mais si vous le dites »

-« Dans ce genre de congrès on ne croise que de vieux types sinistres. Les rares un peu plus jeune ne présentent guère d'intérêt. Vous en revanche » remarqua Mindy en se rapprochant. Elle chassa une poussière imaginaire sur l'épaule de l'ex agent d'un geste un peu trop familier au goût de celui ci, se penchant avec l'intention évidente de mettre en valeur un décolleté qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Reese recula

-« Qui vous dit que je suis digne d'intérêt ? »

-« Peut être pas c'est vrai. Mais vous êtes beau je pourrais m'en contenter » minauda t-elle

-« Je regrette Miss Lynder mais je ne suis pas libre »

La jeune femme le dévisagea, baissa les yeux sur sa main où l'anneau d'or blanc reflétait doucement la lumière

-« Moi non plus » répliqua t-elle « Je ne cherche pas de long terme, ni rien de sérieux » Elle le fixa avec un sourire qui se voulait tentateur « Nos conjoints ne sont pas là. Nous pourrions nous amuser un peu ? »

-« Désolé Miss Lynder. Cela ne m'intéresse pas »

-« Vous êtes vexant vous savez » répliqua t-elle l'air boudeur

-« Non je suis franc »

-« Une qualité qui se perd » ironisa Mindy

-« C'est possible mais je la cultive toujours »

-« Vous devez bien être le seul et il faut que je tombe sur vous ! »

-« Pas de chance » se moqua Reese que l'attitude prétentieuse de son interlocutrice agaçait quelque peu

-« Bien. Si vous changez d'avis… »

-« Bonne soirée Miss Lynder » trancha Reese. La femme eut une moue contrariée puis alla rejoindre son groupe. John soupira puis se tourna vers le couloir et aperçu alors son compagnon à quelques pas. Il s'avança aussitôt

-« Il y a longtemps que vous êtes là ? »

-« Suffisamment pour savoir que j'ai beaucoup plus de chance que Miss Parson »Il saisit un instant, discrètement, la main de son agent et ils échangèrent un regard qui, à défaut de mieux, exprimait autant qu'un geste

La soirée se déroula sans incident. Le groupe semblait plus détendu en l'absence de Charly. Rien ne semblait suspect. Reese avait délibérément choisi une table de six où deux couples étaient déjà installés. Finch compris le pourquoi de ce choix en croisant le regard déçu de Miss Ollister à son entrée dans la salle. Il se pencha discrètement vers son partenaire

-« Vous pensez à tout n'est ce pas ? » lui chuchota t-il persuadé que tout en surveillant la table de leurs numéro il n'avait pas manqué l'arrivée de la propriétaire

Reese eut un mince sourire

-« Vous savez combien je déteste la concurrence » répondit-il en se tournant un instant pour lui adresser un sourire malicieux

La conversation des deux couples tournant autour du vin Reese ne chercha pas à y participer laissant à son compagnon le soin de donner le change. A un moment il s'inclina vers lui et l'interrogea, taquin :

-« Vous n'avez plus soif Harold ? » demanda t-il en désignant le verre que l'informaticien évitait soigneusement

-« Vous avez donc réellement décidé de changer d'emploi M Randall ? » rétorqua Finch

-« Non merci sans façon ! » répondit vivement l'ex agent sans toutefois cesser de sourire

A 23H le groupe quitta la table. Mindy, Dora, emmenant Daphnée, et Julian se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour regagner leurs chambres alors que Philip et James décidaient de se rendre dans l'un des salons privés où quelques tables de jeux avaient été installées

-« Je monte » affirma Finch

-« Restez devant les vidéos et appelez moi en cas de besoin »

-« D'accord »

Reese le rattrapa par le bras

-« Finch je suis sérieux. N'intervenez sous aucun prétexte ! »

-« Promis John » répondit docilement l'informaticien. Il lut une certaine tension dans le regard de son agent et lui sourit pour le rassurer avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'ascenseur.

John regagna la chambre une demi heure plus tard

-« Tout va bien Finch ? » demanda t-il en entrant, s'empressant d'ôter son nœud et de dégrafer son col

-« Oui M Reese. Ces messieurs ont déjà fini de jouer ? » Demanda celui-ci, étonné

-« Il n'y avait pas de table libre et ils n'ont pas voulu attendre » Reese s'approcha pour l'embrasser puis observa les écrans « Heu… Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« L'écran de Mindy est éteint ? »

-« En effet »

-« Mais Philip était en bas aux tables de jeux »

-« En revanche M Bunns était à l'étage »

-« Ok. Elle a décidé de tous les tester ? »

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Au vue de ses propos je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'une révision. Son époux apprécierait » marmonna t-il. Se levant il vint enlacer son partenaire qui apprécia l'initiative

-« La fidélité se perd » chuchota John en nichant son visage dans son cou. Finch se cala contre lui, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Reese le garda contre lui, caressant doucement son dos. Après quelques minutes il affirma : « Allez vous reposer Harold ou je vais avoir du mal à résister à la tentation d'abandonner la surveillance »

Finch releva la tête

-« D'accord même si… » Il caressa légèrement le visage de son compagnon « J'ai envie de l'abandonner aussi »

-« Oh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous M Finch ! » Affirma Reese l'air faussement offusqué

-« C'est… » Commença l'informaticien. Reese posa la main sur sa bouche

-« De ma faute ? »

-« Oui »

Reese l'embrassa tendrement

-« Tant pis j'en suis fier » affirma t-il en le relâchant pour le laisser se préparer avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil

.

OoooooooooO

.

A 3H Reese réveilla son partenaire pour qu'il prenne le relais. Finch s'installa dans le fauteuil et s'efforça de rester éveillé. A l'aube il vit James se lever et quitter la chambre. Il nota machinalement l'heure à l'écran : 5H32. Les secondes s'écoulèrent mais il ne le vit pas réapparaitre. Il se redressa, fronçant les sourcils. 5H36. _« Il ne faut pas quatre minutes pour traverser un couloir »_ murmura Finch. Il actionna la caméra du couloir mais elle ne bougea pas. Il fut tenté d'aller à la porte mais se rappela sa promesse et se dirigea donc vers le lit

-« John » appela t-il posant la main sur son bras « John réveillez vous »

Son agent se redressa aussitôt

-« Que se passe t-il ? »

-« M Bunns a quitté la chambre de Miss Parson il y a cinq minutes mais il n'a pas rejoint la sienne et la caméra du couloir est hors service » Reese était déjà debout. Il enfila chaussures, chemise et veste et se glissa précautionneusement dans le couloir

-« Soyez prudent » intima Finch

Reese arpenta le couloir puis força la porte de la chambre de James mais il ne le trouva nulle part

-« Il a disparu Finch » affirma t-il en revenant dans la chambre «Volatilisé »

-« J'ai visionné la caméra dirigée sur les ascenseurs. L'une des cabines a fonctionnée à 5H34. Donc j'ai examiné les vidéos des autres étages et je pense qu'elle s'est arrêtée au sous sol »

-« Bien Joué Finch j'y vais » lança Reese en s'élançant à nouveau dans le couloir.

Parvenu au sous sol il inspecta soigneusement les lieux mais dû bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne dans ce lieu à part lui. Il retournait à la cabine lorsqu'une tache de couleur attira son attention. Il ramassa le petit carré de tissu orange et l'identifia aussitôt : c'était la pochette du smoking de James. Il en était certain puisque son associé lui avait justement fait une réflexion durant la soirée critiquant les couleurs mal assorties et criardes du nœud et de la pochette de leur numéro. Pour cette fois les obsessions vestimentaires de son partenaire avaient du bon. Il reprit l'ascenseur et retourna à la chambre.

-« Vous l'avez retrouvé M Reese ? »

-« Non. Seulement sa pochette. Sa piste s'efface au sous sol » John soupira « C'est le second numéro que nous perdons Finch »

-« Rien ne permets de dire qu'il est mort » tenta l'informaticien

-« Non mais pourquoi les retenir prisonniers ? Et où surtout ? » Reese passa la main sur son visage « Et s'ils sont morts où sont les corps ? »

-« En tout cas la disparition de M Bunns devrait davantage attirer l'attention. Ses complices vont le chercher et il a une famille »

-« Oui au moins cela lancera l'affaire »soupira l'ex agent « Celui ou celle qui agit doit vraiment bien connaître l'hôtel. Vous pourriez trouver les plans ? »

-« Vous pensez qu'il pourrait exister des caches ? »

-« Ou des passages discrets »

-« Je vais essayer de les trouver »

Reese se posta devant la fenêtre, une main massant sa nuque d'un geste fatigué, le visage fermé. Finch se leva et vint l'enlacer. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et savait que rien n'était plus dangereux chez son compagnon que ce sentiment d'échec qu'il éprouvait en cet instant précis

-« John nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus. Nous avons monté la garde. Je vous ai averti immédiatement. Même si vous aviez été devant l'écran ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, tout est allé si vite !»

Reese eut un petit rire amer

-« Vous me connaissez trop bien Harold » Il se tourna pour lui faire face « Beaucoup trop bien »

Finch prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement. Doucement il fit glisser ses mains laissant ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux, il sentit que Reese l'attirait plus près, tout contre lui, se détendant sous ses caresses

-« Ca va mieux ? » lui chuchota t-il

-« Vous avez une agréable façon de réconforter vos troupes » l'ex agent continua à l'embrasser écartant facilement la chemise trop large pour trouver plus de cette peau qui le tentait tellement. Les baisers se firent plus fiévreux, les gestes plus audacieux. Reese sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle et s'écarta à contre cœur

-« Harold » murmura t-il haletant. Finch leva la tête, rivant son regard dans le sien. Il nicha son visage dans son cou « Harold je sais que nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela » chuchota t-il « Mais j'ai tellement envie de vous » soupira t-il

L'informaticien sentit un long frisson le parcourir sous le désir ardent de son compagnon, attisant le sien

-« Nous prendrons notre temps la prochaine fois John » lui chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque, sa main glissant sur sa joue « Mais pour l'instant je veux être à vous tout de suite » affirma t-il, empoignant sa ceinture, il recula vers le lit alors que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. John le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger doucement sur la couche. Aussi impatient soit-il jamais il n'oubliait de prendre soin de lui. Finch l'attira contre lui, agrippant ses épaules, capturant sa bouche tandis que John écartait fébrilement les obstacles de tissus qui les entravaient pour enfin sceller leur union

.

John ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale, puis il se tourna pour enlacer son compagnon

-« Vous allez bien ? » chuchota t-il en posant quelques baisers sur son visage. Il sourit en voyant ses yeux mi clos, son air alangui au milieu du désordre de leurs vêtements à demi retirés et des draps froissés. Finch caressa doucement sa joue

-« Parfaitement bien » murmura t-il. Attirant son visage il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes « Je ne suis pas fait de cristal John » chuchota t-il. En réponse John l'embrassa tendrement

-« Je t'aime »

Finch sourit

-« Moi aussi » Affirma t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à profiter du calme après la tempête, laissant s'exprimer la tendresse qui les unissait. La sonnerie d'un portable les rappela à l'ordre

-« La pause est terminée » soupira Reese

-« La prochaine sera plus longue » le consola Finch

L'ex agent lui donna un bref baiser, se leva, essayant de rajuster ses vêtements, et saisit son portable

-« C'est un sms reçu par Philip »

-« De qui ? » demanda Finch en s'installant de côté

-« De sa femme. Elle ne semble pas de très bonne humeur »

-« Je crois que c'est assez tendu entre eux » estima l'informaticien « Elle ne semble pas apprécier son dernier projet »

-« Qui est ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« Sa fille va fréquenter une université réputée à partir de la mi janvier, apparemment elle suit un cursus particulier qui doit durer environ quatre ans. Comme ce n'est pas à New York, il doit donc lui trouver un logement et envisage de lui acheter un petit studio à proximité de l'établissement. Son épouse trouve qu'une location suffirait et ils sont en désaccord là-dessus. Mais je pense que ce n'est qu'un prétexte parmi d'autre le mal est plus profond »

-« Il veut jouer les papas modèle ? »

-« Mais pas les maris modèle en tout cas » marmonna Finch en se redressant. John revint aussitôt vers le lit. Glissant une main derrière son dos il l'aida à se relever tout en l'embrassant pour dissimuler ses véritables intentions. L'informaticien ne fut pas dupe mais fidèle à sa nouvelle ligne de conduite il le laissa faire sans rien dire.

-« Je vais prendre une douche, je me change et j'irais reprendre la surveillance, les autres vont forcement chercher James »

-« il leur était moins indifférent que M Pratt »

Finch se rajusta sommairement et alla s'installer devant son ordinateur. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il continua les vérifications, cherchant la source. Reese sortit de la salle de bains en achevant de se vêtir. Il approcha et posa un baiser dans son cou

-« Finch aidez moi : habillez vous très vite »

-« M Reese » protesta celui-ci « Un peu de sérieux. J'ai découvert quelque chose » L'ex agent cessa ses taquineries « Si je consulte le registre il est indiqué que M Bunns a quitté l'hôtel ce matin à 6H et de son plein gré »

-« Ca ne correspond pas à ce que nous savons »

-« Non. Alors j'ai consulté les vidéos et les appels reçus par la réception. Il n'y a évidemment rien sur les vidéos de l'accueil mais le réceptionniste à reçu un appel émanant de la chambre qui lui était attribué »

-« Alors l'appelant est sur la vidéo de la chambre ? »

-« Non, même pas. L'appel a été renvoyé par le poste pour faire croire qu'il provenait de la chambre mais en réalité il provenait d'un appareil au sous sol. L'agresseur a piraté le standard »

-« Très malin »

-« Et très bien renseigné »

-« Il est clair que le coupable connait bien les lieux. C'est certainement un employé de l'hôtel ou quelqu'un qui s'est fait embaucher en apprenant que ses ennemis y seraient réunis et a étudier soigneusement les lieux »

-« Et pourquoi ne pas imaginer qu'il est à l'origine des invitations ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oui pourquoi pas ? Sait-on comment ils ont été contacté ? »

-« A priori ils ont reçu les invitations à cause de leurs professions »

-« Oui mais ça doit arriver couramment non ? L'invitation devait être vraiment tentante pour les attirer à coup sur ? »

-« Je n'avais rien remarqué de particulier mais je vais vérifier »

Reese fixait les écrans

-« J'aimerais savoir comment le mystérieux appelant qui a annoncé le départ de James a justifié le fait que sa valise est toujours sur place ? »

-« C'est vrai. Cela va attirer l'attention »

-« Bon j'y vais » affirma Reese. Il embrassa son compagnon « Vous allez rappeler Fusco pour qu'il contacte l'agent ? »

-« Oui je m'en occupe. Soyez prudent »

Reese sourit et s'éloigna. Parvenu à la porte il s'arrêta un instant

-« Et j'étais sérieux Finch : habillez vous ! »

L'informaticien secoua la tête, désabusé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch rappela son agent une demi heure plus tard

-« Oui ? »

-« Du nouveau ? »

-« Non, aucun indice. Les autres sont toujours dans leurs chambres ? »

-« Personne n'a bougé il est trop tôt je pense. Par ailleurs j'ai compris pourquoi ils sont tous venu à ce congrès. L'invitation qui leur a été envoyé était particulièrement alléchante. A la fin des conférences, vendredi, ils ont tous une réservation pour un week end offert tout frais payés dans une résidence de vacances haut de gamme »

-« En effet cela a dû les motiver. Et ce n'était réservé qu'à eux je présume ? »

-« Selon mes recherches personne d'autre n'a reçu d'offre aussi généreuse »

-« Donc c'était un coup monté depuis le début »

-« Il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier le passé du personnel du domaine et à chercher la faille »

-« J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop nombreux »

-« Une dizaine de personnes ? Voir plus si j'étends les recherches aux anciens employés »

-« Un ancien employé attirerait l'attention de ceux qui sont en poste actuellement »

-« C'est vrai vous avez raison »

-« Et pour James ? »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco va appeler son collègue pour qu'il passe à l'hôtel ce matin. Il nous tiendra au courant »

-« Ok. Vous me rejoindrez pour le petit déjeuner ? »

-« Entendu »

-« Quoique je pourrais remonter le prendre si votre tenue est toujours aussi décontractée » le taquina John

-« Mais bien sur M Reese » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton

.

Reese observa Mindy et Dora entrer dans la salle à manger. Elles se dirigèrent vers la table où Philip était installé avec sa fille. Celle-ci toisait les convives l'air plus maussade que jamais. Julian apparut trois minutes plus tard. Finch entra dans la salle juste après lui. Il chercha son partenaire du regard et se dirigea vers lui. Reese lui tint la chaise

-« Merci »

-« De rien M Wren »

Ils écoutèrent la conversation. Après quelques minutes Philip s'enquit de l'absence de James. Dora se pencha vers Mindy

-« Il a peut être du mal à se réveiller » ironisa t-elle en adressant un regard entendu à sa complice

-« Il n'a pas de quoi être épuisé » rétorqua celle-ci d'un air boudeur. L'autre eut un sourire moqueur

-« James ne s'est pas amélioré alors ? »

-« Le moins qu'on puisse dire » grinça Mindy

-« James n'était pas à la hauteur des espérances de la dame » chuchota Reese

-« Tout le monde n'a pas autant de chance que moi » rétorqua Finch, surprenant son compagnon qui le savait si réservé sur certains sujets. Il en resta muet, se contentant de serrer sa main sous la table un instant. Ces moments là, rares mais si précieux, le laissaient toujours profondément touché et lui faisaient oublier en un instant tout les efforts, tous les accrochages, toutes les divergences. Ne restait alors que le seul sentiment qui comptait vraiment entre eux : l'amour.

Les deux femmes décidèrent de passer la matinée au SPA, enrôlant Daphnée qui ne semblait pas ravie de la perspective. Les deux hommes avaient prévu une visite dans un chai voisin

-« Je crois que nous allons devoir nous partager les taches » constata Finch

-« Il y a suffisamment de caméra pour le SPA ? »

-« Oui je pense »

-« Bien. Vous pourrez surveiller de la chambre »

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« A vos ordre M Reese »

.

OoooooooooO

.

En quittant la salle Julian et Philip se rendirent à la réception. Ils interrogèrent l'hôtesse qui les informa du départ de James

-« Il est parti ? » s'exclama Philip

-« Tu crois que c'est Mindy qui l'a fait fuir ? » ironisa Julian

-« Sérieux, il était venu exprès pour le week end c'est bizarre ! »

-« Il n'a jamais été très net de toute façon »

Mais Philip restait perplexe et son humeur s'en ressentit pendant la visite. Ils rentrèrent peu après midi, passèrent rapidement se changer dans leurs chambres et rejoignirent leurs compagnes qui les attendaient. Philip annonça aussitôt le départ de James ce qui étonna les deux femmes mais elles ne parurent pas y attacher trop d'importance. Reese ne les avait pas quitté. En arrivant dans la salle à manger il repéra son partenaire et pinça les lèvres, contrarié, en le voyant déjà accaparé par Miss Ollister. Parvenu à leur hauteur il s'inclina et fit mine de prendre place à la table.

-« Je crois que votre secrétaire manque de ponctualité M Wren » affirma la femme d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur mais qui cachait mal son agacement

-« Je suppose que la tache que je lui avait confié a duré plus longtemps que prévu »

-« Nous avons déjà terminé les entrées » remarqua la femme. De toute évidence elle aurait préféré rester seule avec son vis-à-vis

-« Oh c'est sans importance n'est ce pas John ? »

-« Je peux très bien m'en passer » confirma celui-ci. Il vit la contrariété sur le visage de la propriétaire. Un serveur surgit et Reese commanda un plat au hasard

-« La gastronomie ne semble pas être votre domaine de prédilection M Randall » remarqua aussitôt Miss Ollister

-« Cela ne me passionne pas particulièrement»

-« Il faut manger pour vivre et non vivre pour manger » récita Finch d'un ton docte. Réflexion qui ne parut pas plaire à sa voisine

-« C'est dommage tout de même » grinça t-elle « Quand on a un employeur doté d'une telle culture »

-« Il a bien d'autre talent Miss Ollister »

La femme soupira puis reprit la conversation en se résignant à la présence de l'ex agent qui lui adressa un sourire un peu moqueur. Il écouta distraitement, concentré sur leurs numéros. Le serveur revint pour proposer les desserts. Miss Ollister examina attentivement la carte

-« C'est le meilleur moment du repas ne le manquons pas » commenta t-elle

-« Certes » murmura Finch sans conviction

Reese lui n'hésita pas et annonça sa commande le regard fixé sur son compagnon. Celui-ci leva les yeux en l'entendant et John lui adressa un mince sourire provocant. Finch soutint son regard un instant puis se tourna vers le serveur

-« La même chose » affirma t-il

-« Ce n'est pas un peu simpliste? » interrogea sa voisine qui, plongé dans sa lecture, n'avait rien vu de l'échange de regards complices des deux amants

-« Les choses les plus simples sont les meilleures Miss Ollister »

Celle-ci eut une moue perplexe puis passa commande. Reese dû prendre sur lui pour rester impassible en mangeant l'évocatrice tartelette aux fraises qu'il avait choisit pour dessert mais il eut la satisfaction de constater que son partenaire semblait contraint aux mêmes efforts que lui. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle pour se rendre à la conférence, celui ci lui chuchota :

-« Vous êtes diabolique John Reese » Son agent lui adressa un regard entendu, posant délibérément sa main aux creux de ses reins pour le provoquer sous prétexte de le guider

-« Je prends cela comme un compliment M Finch » lui murmura t-il


	7. Tentative

Déjà le chapitre 7 ! Ca passe vite

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

(CoolMHouse : elle va encore t'énerver et ce n'est pas fini !

On se calme Ninja sinon y'a dérapage de clavier : p

Jayjay : mais non voyons je n'agresse pas le cœur de mes lectrices : p

Paige ma fidèle, j'attend ma tarte en chronopost : ) )

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

A l'instant où ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle de conférence le portable de Finch vibra, il fit demi tour pour s'isoler sur la terrasse

-« Oui inspecteur ? »

-« Bon Finch mon collègue a interrogé le personnel de la réception. Il s'est rendu directement chez le concierge de service cette nuit mais ça n'a pas donné grand-chose. James, ou celui qui s'est fait passer pour lui, a déclaré qu'il quittait l'hôtel et n'avait pas l'intention d'y revenir sans donner de raison précise. Il lui a répondu au téléphone mais ne l'a pas vu et aucun de ses collègues, pas bien nombreux à cette heure, n'a aperçu votre client. Au pire le serveur se rappelle de lui mais c'était hier au dîner, rien ensuite. »

-« Cela correspond. Hormis Miss Parson je dois être le dernier à l'avoir vu »

-« A part une tendance à vider le mini bar deux fois plus vite qu'un client normal il ne s'est pas fait remarquer. Pour le personnel tout laisse à penser qu'il est parti de son plein gré »

-« Mais en laissant ses bagages » objecta Reese

-« Ouais, sauf que l'agent a réussi à se faire ouvrir la chambre et il ne restait plus rien ! »

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard

-« Il faut vérifier les bandes vidéo pour savoir qui a repris ses affaires »

-« Pas la peine. Celui qui a annoncé le départ avait aussi demandé à ce qu'une femme de chambre rassemble ses vêtements et que sa valise soit expédiée chez lui en précisant qu'il paierait le transport »

-« Il a pensé à tout pour faire croire que James est parti de lui-même alors qu'en réalité il a fait une mauvaise rencontre au détour d'un couloir » résuma l'ex agent

-« Mais après ? Il en fait quoi des types ? »

-« Il doit avoir une bonne cachette pour les dissimuler »

-« Une bonne cachette ? Merci j'ai donné ! » s'exclama Fusco « Là je suis content de ne pas être avec vous pour le coup »

-« Sympa Lionel » intervint Reese

-« Non sérieux, j'en ai assez vu. Par contre ce qu'il vous faudrait c'est Bear. Lui il les aurait déjà retrouvé ces types »

-« Vous n'avez sans doute pas tort inspecteur »

-« Je peux faire autre chose ? »

-« Pas pour le moment mais si c'est le cas je vous recontacterais »

-« Ok ! A plus les gars bon courage ! »

-« il va falloir redoubler de vigilance si nous ne voulons pas voir un autre de nos numéro se volatiliser » jugea Finch

-« Oui. L'ennemi à l'avantage du terrain. Lionel a raison je regrette vraiment mon assistant »

-« Allons assister à la conférence nous aviserons plus tard » estima l'informaticien

La salle était bien remplie, les deux associés durent se contenter des chaises restantes que Reese jugea un peu trop proche de leurs numéros pour être discrètes. Finch ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards furtifs mais insistants de Mindy sur son partenaire. Visiblement elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher prise. Il se sentit frustré de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, de ne pas pouvoir faire comprendre à cette femme que John était à lui et qu'il ne laisserait personne changer cela. Brusquement il réalisa ce que signifiaient ces pensées : être plus démonstratif qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'être ! Lui le reclus paranoïaque, discret en toutes circonstances, toujours à dissimuler ses pensées, à retenir ses gestes ou ses paroles venait clairement de regretter de ne pas pouvoir affirmer aux yeux du monde son amour pour son compagnon ! Cette prise de conscience le laissa stupéfait, puis perturbé. Bien sur depuis qu'ils étaient en couple il lui était arrivé parfois d'affirmer leur relation mais c'était toujours poussé par les circonstances pas délibérément. Pas par envie de le faire. Il repensa à cette crise qui avait failli briser leur couple deux mois plus tôt. Depuis il s'était juré de ne plus rien cacher à son partenaire mais seulement à lui pas aux autres !

Finch en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la conférence prit fin. Elle avait duré plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire et il était déjà l'heure pour les participants de regagner leurs chambres pour s'apprêter en vue du dîner. L'informaticien suivait machinalement son partenaire. Distrait, il buta contre une marche mais ne tomba pas, retenu par le bras solide de son compagnon

-« Ca va Harold ? »

-« Oui merci. Heureusement que vous étiez là »

Reese lui sourit et son regard disait clairement qu'il serait toujours là pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur son bras d'un geste confiant qui pour John valait tout les remerciements. Il le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur qu'il regretta de trouver déjà occupé mais lorsqu'il eut refermé sur eux la porte de la chambre il l'enlaça aussitôt pour l'embrasser.

-« J'étais en manque » chuchota t-il

-« Et le dessert n'a pas aidé » marmonna l'informaticien

L'ex agent eu un rire joyeux

-« C'est votre gourmandise Harold »

-« Je dirais plutôt que ce sont vos initiatives John»

-« En tous cas lorsque nous serons rentrés je vous promet d'aller faire un tour à la pâtisserie »

-« Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de vous »

-« Oh Finch ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez contre » le taquina son agent

-« Mais je suis contre ! » rétorqua l'informaticien d'un air sérieux

-« Vraiment ? » interrogea Reese levant un sourcil étonné, un peu déstabilisé du ton ferme de son partenaire

-« Evidemment : cela fait grossir Bear ! »

John lui adresse un regard interloqué puis rit franchement et pour cette récompense Finch ne regretta pas sa plaisanterie et les efforts qu'elle lui avait demandés pour rester sérieux

-« Nous devrions vérifier les caméras » affirma Finch. Il se détourna vers les écrans et John le suivi « Ils sont tous occupés à se préparer » constata t-il

-« Je me demande qui sera la victime de Mindy ce soir »

-« Miss Parson vous attribuerez volontiers le rôle » remarqua l'informaticien avec un reniflement méprisant « Elle ne cessait de vous épier dans la salle »

-« Mais je ne suis pas disposé à l'accepter » John désigna un des écrans « Finch vous avez remarqué comme Philip est nerveux ? »

-« En effet » L'informaticien fit une manipulation pour ouvrir une autre fenêtre « Il a reçu plusieurs messages. Voyons… »

-« Qu'est ce que ça dit ? »

-« Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles pour lui mais rien qui puisse nous aider. Il semble que les fils de M Wade aient une fâcheuse tendance à sécher les cours et le fait qu'il soit loin de chez lui cette semaine les rends apparemment encore plus dissipés » John posa la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire pour se rapprocher

-« Entre eux et sa fille ainée pas spécialement aimable il est gâté ! »

-« Miss Wade n'a pas un caractère facile. D'après ce que j'ai lu sur elle il semble que la cohabitation avec sa belle mère y soit pour beaucoup. Elle semblait nettement plus stable lorsqu'elle vivait chez ses grands parents. Elle y vivait depuis le remariage de son père autant dire que sa famille lui était quelque peu étrangère. Vivre à l'écart avec ses grand parent pendant dix ans puis se retrouver brusquement avec un père une belle mère et deux demi frères dans un univers où elle n'avait plus aucun repère a dû être un peu compliqué à accepter pour une jeune fille de 15ans »

-« Il aurait dû la laisser chez eux » jugea Reese en se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de son partenaire

-« Je suppose que M Wade a voulu la surveiller vu son statut de riche héritière »

-« Oh je souhaite bien du courage à son futur conjoint » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Tout dépend si elle trouve la personne qui lui correspond et… John ! » Protesta Finch « Voulez vous bien retirer vos mains de là ! »

-« Désolé ! Un reflexe ! »

-« Un reflexe ? » s'offusqua Finch

-« Mes mains sont attirées par ce qu'elles aiment toucher »

-« Hum. Et bien faite leur comprendre que parfois ce n'est pas l'heure des reflexes ! »

-« Pas sur qu'elles comprennent » jugea Reese. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Elles sont comme moi : trop amoureuse de vous »

Finch pivota légèrement pour lui faire face

-« Toujours le bon mot n'est ce pas ? »

-« J'essaie ! » plaida John

Finch l'embrassa

-« Ne changez rien » affirma t-il « Mais pensez donc un peu plus au travail ! »

L'ex agent lui adressa un sourire contrit et le laissa rejoindre la salle de bains pour se préparer, surveillant les écrans pendant ce temps.

-« Vous êtes certain de vouloir descendre ? » demanda Reese lorsqu'il en sortit « Vous pourriez vous reposer ? »

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué »

-« Pourtant vous aviez l'air un peu… ailleurs tout à l'heure pendant la conférence »

-« Tout va bien » le rassura Finch « Tout à l'heure j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées »

-« Elles me concernaient ? » demanda Reese intéressé

 _« Vous ne savez pas à quel point »_ songea Finch « Vous n'en êtes jamais absent » répondit-il simplement

-« Me voilà rassuré ! » remarqua John en lui tenant la porte « Et pas question de dîner avec Miss Ollister » ajouta t-il comme ils traversaient le couloir « je l'ai assez supporté pour aujourd'hui » grogna t-il

Finch sourit de sa mauvaise humeur. Ils trouvèrent une table de quatre déjà à moitié occupé et bien située pour surveiller leurs numéros. L'ambiance semblait tendue à leur table, peut être la défection de James ?

A la fin de la soirée le groupe se sépara. Julian et Philip retournèrent aux tables de jeux et cette fois purent s'y installer. Reese prit place au bar pour les surveiller et prévint son associé pour qu'il s'occupe des deux femmes, ce qui le contraria, il aurait préféré qu'il puisse se reposer un peu. Le jeu s'éternisa. Julian s'en sortait plutôt bien alors que Philip menaçait d'y laisser jusqu'à son dernier billet. John consultât sa montre plusieurs fois, les deux hommes s'acharnaient et il trouvait le temps long. Il recontacta son associé

-« Tout va bien Finch ? »

-« Rien à signaler M Reese »

-« Mindy est seule ce soir ? »

-« Pas exactement »

-« Ses complices sont ici pourtant ? »

-« Oui. Mais Miss Parson a croisé un de ses clients. Visiblement plus qu'un client. Pour l'instant ils discutent sur la terrasse »

-« Ce n'est pas plus mal au fond »

-« Plait-il ? » s'étonna l'informaticien

-« Tant qu'il y a quelqu'un avec elle l'inconnu ne peut pas intervenir »

-« C'est une façon de voir les choses »

-« Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ? »

-« Non et vous ? »

-« Je suis habitué » Finch soupira et John savait que c'était pour cette réponse qui ne lui convenait pas mais il n'en avait pas de meilleure à lui offrir « Ne vous en faites pas à la fin de la mission nous ferons une cure de sommeil »

-« Nous ? »

-« Bien sur. Je dors très mal sans vous »

-« Je vois. Dans ce cas il me faudra participer »

-« Merci Harold ! » s'amusa Reese qui savait bien que son compagnon n'était pas contre l'idée. Il allait ajouter un mot lorsque son attention fut captée par l'agitation à la table du commissaire en vin « Finch je dois y aller je crois que Philip est mauvais perdant »

-« Soyez prudent »eut le temps de murmurer Finch. Il activa aussitôt la caméra de la salle de jeux pour suivre les opérations. Philip invectivait un autre joueur l'accusant de tricher alors que l'autre se moquait ouvertement de sa façon de jouer. Julian avisa lui aussi l'agitation et quitta sa table pour aller raisonner son comparse. Reese se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir. Une bagarre faillit s'engager mais Julian parvint à maitriser son ami et l'entraina de force

-« Tu as trop bu allez arrête ! » intima t-il

-« Je suis sur qu'elle est avec Jack ! »

-« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

-« De Viviane ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Elle est loin ta femme ! »

-« Justement ! Avant elle m'accompagnait aux congrès. Elle est avec l'autre ! »

-« Hey ! T'es mal placé pour critiquer ! »

-« Je l'ai fais parce qu'elle le fait ! »

-« T'as des preuves ? »

-« Non. Mais j'en aurais et je vais les virer elle et ses bons à rien de fils ! »

-« C'est pas aussi les tiens ? »

-« Ce sont deux idiots ! Ils ne tiennent pas de moi !»

-« Ouais. Bon en attendant tu vas aller dormir et dessouler. C'est pour ça que t'as perdu. Comment veux-tu te concentrer avec ce que tu tiens ? »

-« Je suis pas ivre ! »

-« Mais bien sur ! » Julian poussa son comparse dans l'ascenseur. Reese prit le second pour les suivre. Finch le contacta

-« M Reese vous surveillez toujours M Powells et M Wade ? »

-« Oui Finch. Ils devraient bientôt être dans leurs chambres »

-« Miss Parson n'est plus avec son client. Elle a quitté la terrasse pour rejoindre sa chambre mais elle en est ressortie presque aussitôt. Faut-il que je la suive ? »

-« Hors de question ! Je suis presque arrivé. Je la retrouverais dès que les deux autres seront rentrés. En attendant essayer de savoir où elle va avec les caméras mais ne bougez pas ! »

-« D'accord »

Julian conduisit Philip dans sa chambre et le coucha l'aidant à ôter sa veste et ses chaussures. L'autre s'effondra aussitôt. Julian lui jeta un regard dégouté puis regagna sa propre chambre

-« M Reese j'ai M Powells et M Wade en visuel »

-« Bien alors je vais chercher Mindy »

-« Elle est au rez de chaussée, elle se dirige vers le bar »

-« Ok j'y vais »

L'informaticien se concentra sur les deux hommes. Philip dormait à plat ventre tel qu'il était tombé, visiblement assommé. Julian se prépara et s'installa dans son lit. Il prit son portable et Finch enclencha le sien pour écouter la conversation. Tout en écoutant il s'efforçait de continuer à observer les autres via les caméras. Il perçu un mouvement avec la caméra du couloir. Il essaya de la diriger pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais ne vit rien de précis. Vaguement contrarié il ralluma la caméra de Miss Parson pour vérifier s'il s'agissait d'un mouvement de ce côté mais elle n'était pas revenue et tout était tranquille

 _« Sans doute trop au goût de Miss Parson »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Y avait-il réellement quelqu'un dans le couloir ? Il vérifia les autres écrans. Dora et Philip dormaient, Julian était toujours au téléphone et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger « Bon, il n'y a rien de suspect » murmura t-il. Reese l'interpella

-« Finch avez-vous Mindy en visuel ? Je suis au bar mais elle n'y est plus je ne la vois nulle part »

-« Moi non plus » Répondit Finch après une minute à vérifier les caméras

-« Et dans sa chambre ? »

-« Elle est vide » l'informaticien sentit la contrariété de son agent « Je suis désolé j'étais concentré sur l'appel de M Powells »

-« Vous n'y êtes pour rien » rétorqua John aussitôt « Il faut la localiser je vais faire le tour ». Après quelques secondes de recherche Finch l'interpella :

-« J'ai une image datant de quelques minutes. Elle a reprit l'ascenseur pour remonter mais elle n'est pas dans sa chambre »

-« Ok je remonte » L'ex agent arpenta le couloir sans rien trouver. Il croisa une employée qui lui adressa un regard insistant qui le laissa perplexe « Toujours rien Finch ? »

-« Non aucune trace. Elle semblait se diriger vers sa chambre pourtant »

-« Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu redescendre par l'escalier ? »

-« Je ne sais pas c'est envisageable au vue de la direction »

L'ex agent se dirigea vers l'issue de secours mais hésita, prit d'une intuition. Il stoppa devant sa porte et entra dans la chambre qui lui était réservé. Il capta aussitôt une présence, une forme assise dans le fauteuil, dissimulée dans l'ombre. Il pressa l'interrupteur.

-« Bonsoir M Randall »

-« Bonsoir Miss Lynder. Je ne demande pas comment vous êtes entrée ? Je suppose que le groom n'est pas le seul a être coopératif contre quelques billets » jugea Reese en se remémorant le regard de la femme de chambre

-« Non en effet. Tout est question de prix » La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche aguicheuse « « De prix et d'arguments »

-« Vous avez de la suite dans les idées »

-« Je suis têtue c'est vrai. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir tout ce que je veux »

-« Vous vous êtes donné du mal pour rien Miss Lynder » affirma l'ex agent avec un sourire moqueur

-« Vous êtes sur ? »demanda celle-ci glissant les bras autour de son cou et cherchant à se coller contre lui. Reese lui saisit fermement les poignets

-« Certain »

-« Laissez-moi vous persuader du contraire alors » proposa Mindy en cherchant à se dégager

-« Il n'y a aucune chance que je change d'avis » rétorqua John en le resserrant sa prise pour mieux la repousser « N'insistez pas »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard

-« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez ! »

-« Je sais ce que j'y gagne » se moqua l'ex agent « Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre »

-« Pas la peine je connais le chemin » grogna Mindy, vexée. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque

-« Je vous avais averti »

-« Vous êtes un goujat ! »

-« Je suis un homme fidèle »

-« Je déteste qu'on me dise non ! » affirma la femme furieuse

-« Alors ne demandez pas l'impossible » ironisa John

-« Vous le regretterez ! »Lança t-elle en quittant la pièce claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Finch qui scrutait les caméras la vit réapparaitre dans sa chambre. Il voulu avertir son agent mais réalisa que la communication avait été coupé. Il le rappela

-« M Reese Miss Parson vient de regagner sa chambre »

-« Oui je sais Finch »

-« Ah ? Savez-vous d'où elle vient ? »

-« De la mienne »

-« De la votre ? » s'étrangla l'informaticien

-« Une femme de chambre complaisante lui avait ouvert. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas entendu notre discussion Finch vous auriez été fier de moi »

-« Mais je le suis toujours John »

-« Merci Harold ! »

-« Si j'en juge aux gestes furieux de Miss Parson vous l'avez beaucoup énervé »

-« Je dirais profondément vexé. Elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Nous avons tout le monde alors ? »

-« Oui pour l'instant »

-« J'arrive » Il quitta sa chambre et se glissa dans celle de son partenaire. Finch se leva et vint se blottir contre lui

-« Moi je peux ? »

-« Vous êtes le seul qui puisse Harold »affirma John en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes « Maintenant repos » et il ajouta avant toutes protestations « Sinon je en vous réveille pas dans trois heures »

-« D'accord »

-« Tachons de garder tout le monde cette nuit »

Finch alla se préparer dans la salle de bains puis se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Reese jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour le simple plaisir de le regarder dormir, son visage enfin serein dans le sommeil. Pourtant après quelques minutes il se redressa brusquement, les yeux vagues de sommeil mais l'esprit en alerte. John s'était aussitôt retourné, inquiet

-« Harold ? »

-« C'est Miss Parson qui était visée ! » affirma celui-ci « En allant dans votre chambre elle a bouleversé les plans de notre adversaire »

-« Comment le savez-vous ?

-« J'ai aperçu une ombre sur la vidéo du couloir lorsque je cherchais à la localiser. A cet instant elle devait déjà être dans votre chambre. Vous étiez encore au bar. Moi j'écoutais l'appel de M Powells mais j'ai vu cette ombre et elle se dirigeait vers le fonds du couloir »

-« Donc nous l'avons mis en échec sans le savoir ? »

-« Oui je le pense »

-« A quelques secondes près je pouvais la croiser »

-« La menace a certainement du voir Miss Parson entrer dans la mauvaise chambre et cela l'a dissuadé d'agir sachant que vous risquiez de revenir à tout instant »

-« Et se faire prendre maintenant c'est risquer de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre ses plans et atteindre ses six cibles »

-« Ce retard risque de lui faire changer ses plans, le séjour n'est plus très long »

-« S'il doit accélérer le rythme cela lui fera peut être commettre quelques imprudences ? »

-« J'aurais du réagir plus vite, allez vérifier… » se morigéna l'informaticien

-« Ce n'est pas votre rôle Finch » l'interrompit Reese

-« Mais si je l'avais fait… »

-« Vous vous seriez retrouvé face à la menace ! Et qu'auriez vous fait alors ? » Le coupa de nouveau son agent « Je le répète : ce n'est pas votre rôle ! C'est moi qui devait être là vous vous pouviez seulement me prévenir »

Finch resta contrarié. Reese se leva et vint s'asseoir près de lui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille, posant la main sur sa joue

-« Vous avez bien agit Harold. Vous n'auriez pas pu vous défendre »

-« Je sais me débrouiller » protesta Finch « Je n'aurais pas su le neutraliser mais peut être aurais-je pu le ralentir ? »

-« Ne faites pas ça Harold ! »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Vous exposer au danger si ce n'est pas absolument indispensable. Et Mindy n'était pas en danger immédiat »

Finch posa la main sur la sienne

-« Vous êtes trop protecteur John »

-« Non je suis logique vous n'êtes pas un combattant »

-« J'ai fait des progrès avec vous » s'entêta l'informaticien

Reese soupira et posa son front contre le sien

-« Ne me faite pas de mal Harold » chuchota t-il comme une prière

-« Ce n'est pas mon intention John ! » protesta celui-ci

-« Mais ce sera le cas si vous êtes blessé quand vous auriez pu éviter de l'être »

Finch soupira : Que répondre à cela ?

-« Je vous promet d'être raisonnable »

Reese se redressa et lui sourit

-« Je préfère ça. Et maintenant reposez vous ou… »

-« Ou vous ne me réveillerez pas je sais » Finch prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément « Pour vous encourager »

Reese lui caressa doucement les cheveux en le faisant se rallonger

-« Merci » chuchota t-il

Il retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil mais rien ne se produisit. Il réveilla son partenaire trois heures plus tard pour la relève mais le reste de la nuit fut tranquille comme si leur ennemi jugeait trop dangereux d'agir à certaines heures. Au matin suivant ils avaient toujours leurs quatre numéros 


	8. Discussion

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

(CoolMHouse : Alors c'est pour cette fois les genoux : )

Jayjay : Tu avais bien « sentit » on dirait

Val : Il y viendra peut être un jour ? )

Paige : mais où est mon chronopost : p )

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Vers 8H Reese décida de regagner sa chambre pour se changer et laisser quelques indices laissant croire qu'il avait dormi là. Il franchissait le seuil lorsque son partenaire le rappela :

-« Votre téléphone John »

-« Ah oui » Dans la nuit il l'avait déposé sur le bureau pour le mettre en charge oubliant de le reprendre. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire demi tour, l'informaticien était déjà près de lui et lui donna l'appareil. John ne résista pas à un Harold sans cravate, à la chemise encore déboutonnée et sans gilet ni veste. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement

-« John la porte ! » protesta Finch

«Mais j'aime vous voir le matin pas encore revêtu de votre tenue de combat » lui chuchota t son agent à l'oreille

-« Je ne suis pas présentable sans elle »

-« C'est pourtant sans que je vous préfère ! »rétorqua John le faisant rougir. Un dernier baiser et l'ex agent s'écarta pour regagner sa chambre. Aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua la paire d'yeux inquisiteurs qui n'avait rien manqué de leur tendre échange.

Une fois prêt, Finch quitta sa chambre et frappa à celle de son partenaire. Celui-ci ouvrit aussitôt

-« J'arrive M Wren » ajouta t-il en entendant quelqu'un approcher. Finch salua d'un bref signe de la tête l'homme qui passait dans le couloir. John enfila sa veste et referma sa porte

-« Allons y. Je pense qu'ils sont tous descendus ? »

-« En effet. Sauf Miss Wade mais elle a veillé jusqu'à près de 5H »

-« Elle n'avait pas lâché son jeu ? »

-« Non. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu »

-« Ah je croyais » affirma Reese en appelant l'ascenseur

-« Miss Wade visionnait des films. J'avais piraté son portable, on ne sait jamais »

-« Et visiblement le résultat était distrayant ? » interrogea John devant l'air amusé de son associé

-« En effet. Miss Wade se donne beaucoup de mal pour paraitre adulte mais se cache pour regarder des animés »

Reese sourit

-« Effectivement ça ne collerait pas avec l'image qu'elle veut donner »

-« Pourtant la qualité de certains films d'animation les rends parfaitement visibles par des adultes » estima Finch comme ils s'installaient dans la cabine

-« Ceux qui ont gardé une âme d'enfant ? »

-« Par exemple »Finch fronça les sourcils « M Reese » soupira t-il en se rapprochant. Il rajusta d'un geste machinalement la cravate de son associé. Celui-ci grimaça

-« Elle était bien assez serrée vous savez ? »

-« Pour vous sans doute, mais pas pour le code vestimentaire de ce genre d'accessoire »

-« C'et vous le spécialiste »

-« Justement alors écoutez-moi ! »

-« Je ne fais que cela Finch. Si je ne vous obéissais pas je n'aurais pas cette entrave autour du cou » La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et ils avancèrent vers la salle « Si au moins j'avais une consolation » ajouta Reese d'une voix plaintive

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« D'un point de vue vestimentaire vous êtes un cas désespéré M Reese »

-« Ca tombe bien ! C'est votre spécialité non ? »

L'informaticien lui adressa un regard désabusé et pénétra dans la grande salle. Il capta aussitôt le regard de Mindy sur son agent puis sur lui

-« Je croise que Miss Parson vous en veut toujours » chuchota Finch lorsqu'ils furent installés. Reese haussa les épaules avec indifférence

-« Philip a l'air malade. Un négociant qui ne tient pas l'alcool ça ne fait pas sérieux »

-« il n'avait pas choisit le plus léger non plus »

-« Dora semble bien joyeuse »

-« Elle a reçu un mail de son patron qui l'informe de la conclusion favorable d'un important contrat dont elle était l'initiatrice. Cela devrait lui valoir une prime assez conséquente » expliqua Finch

-« Julian lui a l'air soucieux »

-« Sans doute à cause de l'appel qu'il a passé hier soir »

-« Quelques informations intéressantes ? »

-« M Powells a l'ambition de devenir le sommelier d'un des restaurant les plus réputés de New York, plus select encore que celui où il est employé actuellement. Mais le titulaire du poste n'a pas l'intention de céder la place. »

-« Si c'est aussi un passionné il va y tenir » jugea Reese

-« Certainement. M Powells a cru augmenter ses chances en devenant l'amant de l'épouse du propriétaire dudit restaurant mais il semblerait que la dame n'ait pas autant d'influence qu'il se l'imaginait sur son époux »

-« Donc il a l'impression de se faire avoir ? »

-« On peut dire ça. N'agissant que par intérêt c'est sans doute ce qu'il éprouve. Car il est visible qu'il n'est pas très attaché à sa maîtresse. Peut être trop d'ailleurs et la dame parait s'en être rendu compte »

-« Ce serait justice » estima Reese « Vous n'avez pas faim ? »S'inquiéta t-il devant l'assiette à peine entamé de son associé

-« Pas trop »

-« Fatigué ? Vous veillez trop ! »

-« Non John tout va bien. Ce n'est pas le manque de sommeil, je peux continuer à vous aider »

Celui ci fit la moue

-« Je ne suis pas convaincu »

-« Je sais reconnaitre un manque de sommeil M Reese j'y suis singulièrement exposé depuis que je vous fréquente d'un peu trop près » chuchota Finch avec un mince sourire

-« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je vais remédier à cela c'est plus sur » rétorqua l'ex agent d'un ton ferme

-« Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez changer » protesta son partenaire

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Finch. Je ne compte pas vous délaisser. Juste vous laisser dormir la nuit » Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire taquin « Et je m'occuperais de vous le jour dès que j'aurais du temps libre »

-« Evidemment. C'est d'une grande logique »remarqua Finch

-« N'est ce pas ? » Jugea John avec un clin d'œil

L'informaticien secoua la tête puis se força à manger un peu pour rassurer son compagnon. Il capta pour la énième fois le regard de Miss Parson et en ressentit une certaine exaspération. Reese écoutait la conversation. Julian et Dora s'intéressaient à la conférence de l'après midi davantage que d'ordinaire comme étant plus intéressante dans leur domaine. Philip songeait à remonter dans sa chambre pour la matinée, dormir lui paraissant le meilleur remède contre sa gueule de bois. Mindy restait plutôt silencieuse. A la fin du repas Dora l'entraina au SPA tandis que Philip regagnait sa chambre et que Julian décidait d'aller faire un tour en ville. Les deux associés se levèrent à leur tour

-« Je vais suivre Julian ? »

-« D'accord. Je surveillerais M Wade et le SPA »

-« Et promettez moi de rester tranquille et de ne pas intervenir » exigea John

-«Promis » répondit son partenaire d'un ton ferme

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch était installé devant les écrans, surveillant alternativement chaque lieu tout en continuant ses recherches. Philip dormait. Sa fille se réveilla à 10H mais resta cloitrée dans sa chambre après avoir commandé au room service. Les deux femmes étaient toujours au SPA. Vers 11H le téléphone intérieur sonna. Il décrocha un peu surprit

-« M Wren ? »

-« Lui-même »

-« Ici la réception. Votre secrétaire a appelé il vous demande d'aller le rejoindre à la rotonde dans une demi heure »

-« Pardon ? »

-« M Randall est bien votre secrétaire M Wren? »

-« En effet »

-« Il souhaiterait que vous alliez le rejoindre à la rotonde dans une demi heure ou dès que possible »

-« Très bien. Vous a t-il dit pourquoi ? »

-« Non Monsieur. Mais il semblait pressé »

-« Entendu. Merci Mademoiselle »

Il raccrocha, perturbé. Pourquoi John lui avait-il laissé un message à la réception ? N'avait-il plus son portable ? Et pourquoi un message si bref ? D'ordinaire il s'efforçait de laisser un indice… »

Finch tendit la main vers sa veste mais retint son geste. Ce n'était pas normal. Cette attitude ne ressemblait pas à son agent. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et pris son téléphone. Si Reese ne répondait pas il serait fixé. Une sonnerie, deux, puis la voix de John résonna :

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« Julian est chez un caviste. Je le surveille d'en face et je ne vois rien de suspect. Et de votre côté ? »

-« Tout est normal. Vous êtes donc toujours en ville ? »

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que M Wren vient de recevoir un appel de la réception l'informant que son secrétaire lui demande d'aller le rejoindre à la rotonde dans une demi heure, voir dès que possible »

-« Je n'ai laissé aucun message » répondit aussitôt son agent et Finch sentit la brusque tension dans sa voix

-« C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Du reste cette façon de faire vous ressemble si peu que j'ai préféré vous appeler pour vérifier »

-« Vous avez bien réagit. Ne quittez surtout pas la chambre Finch. Restez enfermé, n'ouvrez à personne… »

-« John ne vous énervez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger » l'interrompit son partenaire

-« Je vais rentrer »

-« Non. Continuez à suivre M Powells. Je ne risque rien en restant ici. En revanche il faut savoir qui est l'auteur du message. Je vais rediriger la caméra dans la rotonde et je devrais avoir une vue d'ensemble cela me permettra de voir qui s'y trouve »

-« Ok. Mais je rentre dès que possible »

-« Je vous attends » affirma Finch d'un ton rassurant. Il se mit au travail aussitôt après avoir raccroché et prit le contrôle de la caméra. Un quart d'heure plus tard il finit par apercevoir Mindy qui entrait dans la rotonde et semblait chercher quelqu'un

-« Miss Parson ? » murmura t-il « Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Si c'est elle l'auteure du message il aurait plutôt dû être destiné à John ? ». Il avait beau réfléchir il ne comprenait pas la manœuvre. Il continua à l'observer. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse puis après avoir patienté vainement plus d'une demi-heure elle quitta la rotonde visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard Reese revint à l'hôtel et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de son associé. Il toqua selon le code convenu. Finch alla lui ouvrir. Il se retrouva aussitôt emprisonné par les bras puissant de son compagnon

-« Tout va bien ? »

Finch leva la tête pour recueillir son baiser

-« Très bien »

-« Vous avez du nouveau ? »

-« Apparemment c'est Miss Parson qui attendait M Wren à la rotonde »

-« Mindy ? Mais que lui voulait-elle ? »

-« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. D'autant que c'est plutôt vous qu'elle aurait dû convier »

-« Peu importe. Il est hors de question que cette femme vous approche désormais. Je ne sais pas qu'elles sont ses intentions mais je n'aime pas ça »

-« Vous recommencez à vous énerver John » le taquina Finch

-« Evidemment ! »

-« Vous pensez que Miss Parson puisse être la menace ? Mais elle n'était pas sur place lors des disparitions »

-« Et vous n'êtes pas un de nos numéros. Non c'est autre chose » Jugea Reese « Elle pense peut être atteindre l'employé en abordant le patron ? »

Finch resta perplexe

-« Drôle de stratégie »

-« Où est-elle en ce moment ? »

-« Avec Miss Benett à la piscine mais elles ne devraient plus y rester très longtemps c'est l'heure du déjeuner »

-« Oui, Julian est remonté directement sans doute pour se préparer et ils sont pressés d'assister à la conférence de cet après midi »

-« Bien dans ce cas nous devons y aller nous aussi »

-« Vous resterez près de moi et… » Reese fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Finch vit son expression contrarié lorsqu'il consultât le numéro à l'écran, juste un instant, mais il en fut intrigué

-« Un ennui ? »

-« Non rien d'important » éluda Reese « Je vais me préparer » il donna un bref baiser à son partenaire « Attendez-moi pour descendre »

-« N'en faite pas trop » protesta Finch machinalement

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais je ne vous ai embrassé que deux fois »

-« Vous savez ce que je veux dire »

-« Je ne changerais pas de priorité » trancha John. Il lui donna un autre baiser et quitta la chambre. Finch le suivi des yeux puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Son attention fut attirée quelques secondes plus tard par la voix de son partenaire plus élevée qu'à l'ordinaire. Incapable de résister à la curiosité il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Reese était au téléphone, sans doute sur le balcon _« Non je ne suis pas d'accord ! »_ entendit-il _« Je pensais avoir été clair. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule exigence, une seule ! Alors j'entends que vous la respectiez ! »_ Il y eut un silence puis il reprit d'un ton ferme: _«Je vous le répète puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre : la date n'est pas négociable ! Je n'accepterais aucun changement, soit vous respectez vos engagements soit je vous remplace, mais dans ce cas vous pourrez aussi vous chercher un autre job ! »_ Finch l'entendit couper la communication d'un geste rageur. Il semblait vraiment très nerveux et il se demanda ce qui pouvait le contrarier à ce point. Qui pouvait être son interlocuteur ? Quelqu'un avec qui il avait un engagement visiblement, mais quel sorte d'engagement ? Finch songea qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir son compagnon si ferme, si sévère et cela l'étonna. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Pas question de l'interroger sur une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre et pas question d'agir de façon détournée. Il songea combien il lui aurait été facile de pirater le téléphone de son compagnon pour connaitre l'appelant. Mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Quelle que soit sa curiosité ce serait une véritable trahison que, pour rien au monde, il ne commettrait. Il décida donc de faire taire sa curiosité et de faire confiance à son partenaire. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard John semblait juste un peu tendu mais cela pouvait presque paraitre normal

-« Ces dames ont quitté le SPA et elles devraient avoir rejoint la salle à manger »

-« Bien allons y » affirma John. Finch rajusta sa cravate

-« Elle sera correct pour les trois prochaines minutes » tenta t-il. La remarque parut détendre son compagnon qui lui adressa un sourire taquin

-« Tant que ça ? »

L'informaticien fit mine d'être mécontent mais lui rendit son baiser sans hésitation

Le repas fut étrangement calme après l'agitation des premiers jours. Julian évoqua ses découvertes chez le caviste. Philip l'écoutait avec intérêt. Dora discutait avec Daphnée. Mindy suivait les conversations l'air morose. Finch sentit quelques fois son regard posé sur lui. Il remarqua que Reese s'en était aperçu aussi devant l'agacement qu'il lu dans ses yeux.

Après le déjeuner les quatre comparses se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence suivis des deux associés. Reese resta impassible devant un sujet qui ne le passionnait guère, Finch fut plus attentif. Les quatre semblaient intéressés à des degrés divers, Julian et Dora incontestablement plus attentifs. Comme la veille, la conférence s'éternisa un peu se terminant juste pour que l'assistance ait le temps de remonter se préparer pour le diner qui devait ce soir là être accompagné d'un spectacle

-« Ce nœud tout les soirs, il faut vraiment terminer cette mission » grogna Reese en entrant dans la chambre. D'un geste impatient, il enlaça son partenaire qui finissait de se préparer et posa un baiser dans son cou

-« Et bien espérons que votre calvaire s'achève bientôt » se moqua celui ci

-« Calvaire c'est bien le mot ! »

-« Oh John ! Pour un nœud ! »

-« Il n'y a pas que cela Finch ! » Il le fit se tourner dans ses bras « Le pire c'est de faire chambre à part ! »

-« Je vois » constata l'informaticien « Mais nous nous voyons tout de même la nuit »

-« Sauf que vous "voir " n'est absolument pas suffisant pour moi ! J'ai besoin de vous tenir dans mes bras pour m'endormir ! Si je ne peux pas c'est comme faire chambre à part !»

-« Toujours aussi exigeant » s'amusa Finch. Il passa les bras autour de son cou « Pourtant cela pourrait bien vous arriver plus souvent »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Vous n'êtes donc plus un impie ? »

-« Ah.. . » murmura John « Juste un peu ? » tenta t-il

-« Alors… » Menaça Finch. Reese réfléchit un instant puis affirma :

-« Ce n'est pas grave si vous souhaitez faire chambre à part lorsque nous serons rentrés chez nous. Nous ferons canapé commun ! »

-« Oh !... » Protesta Finch mais Reese utilisa sa méthode préférée pour le faire taire

-« Dépêchons nous M Wren nous allons être en retard ! » lança t-il ensuite en l'entrainant hors de la chambre

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au moment où ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, les deux associés aperçurent Dora qui se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la réception. Ils la suivirent des yeux songeant qu'elle s'y rendait mais la jeune femme passa devant le comptoir sans s'y arrêter et continua son chemin vers la sortie

-« Où peut elle aller ? » interrogea Finch

-« Je ne sais pas mais je vais devoir la suivre » murmura John. Il hésita

-« Allez-y. Je vais m'installer dans la salle, au milieu de la foule je ne risque rien et il faut surveiller les autres » affirma Finch. Pour autant Reese se semblait pas convaincu « Allez-y » insista t-il

-« Je reviens dès que possible » Affirma l'ex agent « Soyez prudent » ajouta t-il avec un sourire entendu

L'informaticien hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le lieu de la réception.

Assis à une extrémité du bar, Finch surveillait l'autre, guettant les trois comparses tout en paraissant désœuvré. Julian et Philip semblaient en grande discussion. Mindy se leva et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. L'informaticien se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir surveiller son retour tout en épiant les deux hommes _« Comment John peut-il observer plusieurs endroits à la fois sans rien rater ? »_ songea t-il alors qu'il se sentait un peu dépassé. La discussion entre les deux comparses parut s'animer. Finch se tournait à nouveau vers eux lorsque son champs de vision se trouva occulté par un écran de soie bleue nuit. Il tressaillit, surpris, tandis que Mindy Parson s'installait sur le tabouret à côté du sien et lui adressait un sourire satisfait

-« Bonsoir M Wren »

-« Bonsoir » répondit-il perplexe, prenez soin de paraître ignorant

-« Mindy Lynder » se présenta la jeune femme

 _« Elle utilise son nom de jeune fille »_ songea l'informaticien

-« Enchanté » répondit-il poliment mais d'un ton un peu sec

Elle commanda un cocktail au barman qui s'était avancé

-« Vous vous amusez parmi notre petite communauté M Wren ? » Interrogea t-elle

-« C'est enrichissant »

-« Vraiment ? Personnellement j'estime que ce genre de congrès devrait être réservé aux seuls professionnels » affirma la jeune femme en prenant son verre « Vous faites parti des invités "potentiels donateurs" je crois ? »

-« En effet »

-« Vous vous y connaissez au moins ? » provoqua t-elle avant de boire une gorgée

-« Suffisamment je pense » répliqua Finch d'un ton impassible

-« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer M Wren » affirma Mindy mais ses excuses sonnaient faux. « Je défend ma profession » prétendit-elle avec un sourire moqueur

-« Je n'en doute pas Miss Lynder » constata l'informaticien « Je crains toutefois qu'avec si peu d'ouverture d'esprit vous ne perdiez vos clients et ne fassiez péricliter votre chère profession » ajouta t-il, ironique

Elle lui adressa un regard agacé

-« Vous marquez un point » constata t-elle vexée

-« J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'un match»

-« Ce n'est qu'une discussion» concéda celle-ci

-« A condition que je puisse la soutenir Miss Lynder puisque je ne suis pas de votre communauté » rétorqua l'informaticien

Elle le fixa et Finch devina qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait sans doute sous estimé son adversaire. Elle finit par sourire, d'un sourire ambigu qui ne lui plût pas

-« Vous êtes sans doute un homme intéressant M Wren. Toutefois vous ne m'intéressez pas » précisa t-elle en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail

-« Et cela me convient tout à fait. Sans vouloir vous vexer bien sur » ajouta l'informaticien copiant ses propres termes

-« Votre secrétaire en revanche » affirma Mindy sans relever. Finch garda un air parfaitement serein

-« Et bien allez donc lui dire votre intérêt Miss Lynder. Pourquoi vous adresser à moi ? »

-« Justement. Je l'ai déjà fait » affirma t-elle. Levant la tête elle riva son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis « Il a voulu me faire croire qu'il est fidèle »

-« Et pourquoi pas ? »

-« Remarquez c'est peut être vrai : envers ses intérêts »

-« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir? »

La jeune femme le fixa avec l'air d'un chat guettant une souris

-« Il se trouve que j'ai découvert votre petit secret M Wren. Et ce que vous exigez de votre secrétaire »

-« Mais encore ? » demanda Finch impassible

-« Je crains que la relation que vous lui imposez ne dépasse le cadre de ses fonctions »

L'informaticien eut un sourire moqueur

-« Mais je ne lui impose rien Miss Lynder »

La femme parut désarçonnée par le fait qu'il ne cherchait pas à nier et par son attitude

-« Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il est volontaire pour partager votre lit ? » attaqua t-elle

-« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Mindy eut un regard perplexe

-« Par intérêt je suppose »

-« Il n'a pourtant rien de plus que son salaire »

-« Allons M Wren ! Nous sommes entre nous inutile de mentir ! Il y a trop de … différences. » Elle se pencha vers lui et affirma « Vous y mettez le prix : je peux le faire aussi ! »

-« John n'est pas à vendre Miss Lynder ! »

-« Ils le sont tous » jugea t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules méprisant

Finch fit un effort pour rester calme devant cette affirmation

-« Je ne sais ce qui vous permets de penser ainsi mais vous vous trompez lourdement. John est libre de ses choix comme tout être humain devrait l'être »

-« Et vous voudriez que je vous crois ? » ricana Mindy vexée

-« Et que pense votre époux de vos idées ? » remarqua Finch

-« Nous sommes un couple libre. Mes choix ne le concernent pas. Pas plus que je ne surveille les siens ! »

-« Au vue de la position qu'il occupe vous voudriez que je vous crois ? » rétorqua l'informaticien

La jeune femme se raidit, soupçonneuse

-« Si vous êtes si bien renseigné vous devoir savoir que mon époux n'est pas si bien placé que cela ! »

-« Tout dépend du classement Miss Parson. Sur celui des maris trompés il est assurément dans les premières places depuis plusieurs années » rétorqua l'informaticien moqueur. Il vit la colère briller dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Elle bondit brusquement de son siège et leva la main pour le gifler. Il aurait sans doute pu parer le coup mais n'en eu pas besoin puisqu'une poigne de fer arrêta net la main vengeresse. Mindy laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux sous l'étreinte puissante qui enserrait durement son poignet

-« Lâchez-moi » protesta t-elle

Reese glissa un regard vers son partenaire qui lui fit signe de la libérer

-« La violence est mauvaise conseillère» affirma t-il en la relâchant

-« Il m'a insulté » protesta celle-ci en massant son poignet endolori

-« Vos insinuations ne valait guère mieux Miss Parson »

-« Je vous conseille de garder vos distances » ajouta John « Vos propositions ne nous intéresse pas »

La jeune femme les fusilla du regard

-« Vous me le paierez » cracha t-elle avant de faire demi tour et de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Au seuil elle croisa Dora qui revenait pour le dîner. Celle-ci s'inquiéta aussitôt de l'air furieux et de l'attitude de son amie. Ils la virent interroger sa complice mais celle-ci eut un geste d'énervement pour la faire taire et reprit sa route laissant Dora éberluée. Elle sembla hésiter à la suivre puis se décida à gagner la salle. Elle la parcourut du regard puis apercevant Julian et Philip elle s'avança pour les rejoindre. Comme elle ne les avait pas spécialement observé les deux associés en déduisirent que Mindy ne lui avait rien dit. Quant aux deux hommes ils étaient si enfoncés dans leur discussion que l'incident leur avait totalement échappé.

-« Je pense que Miss Parson n'a pas voulu avouer à son amie la cause de sa colère ni surtout qu'elle venait d'essuyer un refus »

-« Surtout aussi cinglant » commenta Reese « Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait » A la faveur de la pénombre dans ce coin du bar, il passa discrètement la main dans le dos de son compagnon en une caresse apaisante puis la posa au creux de ses reins « Je suis bien défendu par mon patron »

Finch sourit

-« Et moi par mon employé »

-« Personne ne lève la main sur vous » répliqua John sérieusement. L'informaticien reprit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

-« Je vais remonter surveiller Miss Parson avec la caméra »

-« D'accord mais évitez de la croiser »

-« Je serais prudent M Reese » se moqua l'informaticien

John se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai envie de vous embrasser »

-« Je peux très bien le deviner » jugea Finch. Il se pencha à son tour « Certainement autant que moi » lui chuchota t-il tout près, beaucoup trop près. John se mordit les lèvres en le fixant d'un regard qui en disait long sur sa frustration « A tout à l'heure » ajouta l'informaticien en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il croisa Miss Ollister qui l'interpella :

-« Oh M Wren vous partez ? »

-« Bonsoir Miss Ollister. Non, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre »

-« Mais vous comptez redescendre ? » insista la femme

-« Bien sur. Je suis attendu » ajouta t-il avec un regard vers son compagnon. Celui-ci les fixait d'un air neutre mais où lui lisait clairement son agacement. La propriétaire resta perplexe tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin vers l'ascenseur


	9. Soupçons

Alors les filles, on s'énerve ? Pas de souci Mumuse va vous soulager à sa façon : p

Mais qu'est ce qu'il mijote John ? : )

Oh Paige je vais viser les genoux du facteur moi !

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Finch prit place devant l'ordinateur. Mindy ne semblait pas avoir digéré la rebuffade et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre l'air furieuse. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains, en ressortie toujours aussi nerveuse, lança un appel sur son téléphone mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, cela ne fit qu'aggraver son exaspération. L'informaticien se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire lorsque quelques coups furent frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit et redevint aussitôt souriante. Finch reconnu l'homme avec qui elle avait discuté deux jours plus tôt, un de ses clients viticulteur. Visiblement la visite lui plaisait, elle multiplia les sourires puis faisant patienter son visiteur elle s'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bains d'où elle ressortie vêtue d'un robe aussi décolletée que moulante, des plus provocantes _« Vulgaire »_ songea aussitôt l'observateur, mais cela paru beaucoup plaire à l'homme qui était venu l'inviter. Ils redescendirent ensemble à la salle à manger. Dora les vit entrer et adressa un regard circonspect à son amie. Mindy envoya son cavalier choisir une table en terrasse et s'arrêta un instant près d'elle pour lui glisser quelques mots. Reese vit Dora tourner la tête dans sa direction, elle eut l'air surprise alors que l'expression de son interlocutrice se faisait méprisante, puis elle alla rejoindre sa conquête du jour. Julian interrompit sa conversation pour interpeller Dora, sans doute intrigué par les messes basses des deux femmes, mais elle éluda la question d'un geste et les deux hommes reprirent leur discussion

Reese n'avait pas quitté le bar. Il se leva en voyant apparaitre son associé mais marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant aux prises avec la jeune Daphnée. Celle-ci rejoignait son père et Finch l'avait croisé dans le couloir avant de partager l'ascenseur avec elle. Au seuil de la salle, peut être peu habituée aux talons hauts qu'elle arborait, elle s'était littéralement pris les pieds dans le tapis se raccrochant où elle pouvait pour ne pas s'étaler au sol en l'occurrence à son plus proche voisin ! Finch se retrouva donc à soutenir la jeune fille qui pour le coup avait perdu son arrogance habituelle

-« Je suis désolée » murmura t-elle « Je vous ai fait mal ? »

-« Pas du tout Mademoiselle. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous éviter la chute » répondit poliment l'informaticien avec un sourire compatissant

Daphnée hésita puis ne voyant aucune moquerie dans le regard de son vis-à-vis elle lui sourit timidement

-« Merci Monsieur vous êtes gentil » affirma t-elle

-« Est-ce que ça va aller ? Voulez vous que je vous accompagne à votre table ? »

-« Merci. Je peux me débrouiller » affirma la jeune fille. Finch ne voulu pas prendre le risque de la vexer, sentant la fragilité sous l'apparente assurance qu'elle voulait afficher

-« Alors bonne soirée Mademoiselle » affirma t-il en s'inclinant légèrement

-« Merci. A vous aussi » répondit Daphnée avant de se diriger prudemment vers la table où se trouvait son père qui n'avait, comme d'habitude, rien remarqué

L'instant suivant Reese se tenait près de son partenaire

-« Elle ne pouvait pas se raccrocher à quelqu'un d'autre ? » grogna t-il « Vous n'avez pas de mal ? »

-« Et la galanterie M Reese ? » se moqua Finch devant sa réaction

-« Vous êtes trop bien éduqué Harold » marmonna l'ex agent

-« Vous êtes beaucoup trop jaloux John »rétorqua l'informaticien

-« Tout le monde est là. Nous n'avons qu'à nous installer » éluda l'ex agent « Mais pas à une certaine table ! » précisa t-il en entrainant son associé

-« Je vous suis » affirma celui-ci avec un mince sourire entendu. Il se laissa emmener dans un coin de la salle à l'opposé de celui où se trouvait Miss Ollister

-« Je vous confirme que Miss Parson n'a vraiment pas apprécié d'être repoussée »

-« Je me doute. Elle nous a dénoncé à son amie. Tant pis pour elle » trancha Reese

-« Et pour d'autre ? » ajouta Finch, faisant allusion à la propriétaire qui venait de leur lancer un regard contrarié en les voyant passer sans s'arrêter

-« Exact » approuva John. Il fit asseoir son patron et ajouta son regard dans le sien « Je ne partage pas ! » d'un ton ferme qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis

.

La soirée se déroula sans incident. Finch assumant la conversation avec leurs voisins de table, Reese surveillant leurs numéros.

-« Je crois que la jeune Daphnée est bien moins sure d'elle qu'elle souhaite le laisser croire » estima l'informaticien en observant la jeune femme qui semblait s'ennuyer, tenue à l'écart dès que la conversation devenait trop professionnelle et même aussi parfois quand elle ne l'était pas

-« Son père ne l'aide pas à s'intégrer »

-« Non. Alors que toute son attitude, son insolence, n'ont sans doute pas d'autre but que d'attirer son attention »

-« Philip n'a semble t-il pas une fibre paternelle très développée » trancha l'ex agent

Alors qu'ils venaient de commander les desserts, Mindy se leva pour aller aux vestiaires. Elle fit un détour, invitation suggérée envers Dora qui se leva aussitôt. Cette dernière revint après quelques minutes. Passant devant leur table elle toisa les convives d'un regard lourd de mépris qui ne pouvait guère passer inaperçu. La voisine de table de l'informaticien se tourna aussitôt vers son mari

-« Tu la connais Edgard ? »

-« Non pas du tout »

-« Tu es sur ? » insista t-elle, suspicieuse

-« Mais oui ! » répondit son époux agacé « Je ne suis pas le seul homme à cette table remarqua t-il

-« Hum. Tout de même » marmonna son épouse

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard entendu mais ne firent pas de commentaire. Finch repris la conversation interrompue mais après quelques instants il sentit son agent s'agiter. Il se tourna vers lui, interrogateur

-« Mindy n'est pas revenue » chuchota Reese

A ce moment ils virent le cavalier de la jeune femme se lever et avancer jusqu'à la table pour solliciter Dora. Celle-ci s'étonna. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis elle se leva et retourna aux vestiaires. Elle en revint presque aussitôt perplexe

-« Il se passe quelque chose » murmura Reese en enclenchant son téléphone pour écouter. Dora expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé son amie, elle se tourna vers Julian et Philip qui ne parurent pas spécialement troublés, persuadés qu'elle était remontée dans sa chambre. Dora objecta qu'elle dinait avec un ami et qu'elle l'aurait prévenu. L'homme les observait perplexe. Julian décida d'aller vérifier et quitta la salle pour remonter au second étage tandis que Dora retournait aux lavabos. Philip échangea quelques mots avec le partenaire délaissé.

-« J'y vais » affirma Reese

-« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer du côté des femmes »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais ruser »

Finch se demanda s'il devait remonter surveiller les caméras. Il choisit de patienter jusqu'au retour de son agent. Julian revint bredouille tout comme Dora. Ils discutèrent, perturbés. Julian décida d'aller à la réception et Dora le suivit. L'homme, hésitant entre perplexité et vexation, fini par retourner à sa table manger son dessert. Puis il gagna la salle de jeux où Philip le suivit, entrainant sa fille pour la garder à l'œil.

Comme Reese ne revenait pas, Finch décida de rejoindre la chambre pour vérifier les vidéos. Son agent revint par le couloir comme lui-même s'y engageait. Il l'interrogea du regard

-« Rien. Aucune trace. Je vais voir dans sa chambre »

-« M Powells y est allé, il ne l'a pas trouvé. Je vais aller consulter les vidéos »

-« Je vais continuer l'inspection. Finch… » Ajouta John en lui saisissant le bras

-« Oui ? »

-« N'oubliez pas de vous enfermer »

-« Promis »

L'informaticien regagna sa chambre et visionna chaque enregistrement mais Mindy n'avait pas rejoint l'étage depuis le début de la soirée lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté avec son client.

Des coups frappés contre sa porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas le code convenu. Méfiant, il masqua les écrans des deux ordinateurs et se leva pour aller vérifier. De nouveaux coups retentirent comme il approchait.

-« Qui est ce ? » interrogea t-il

-« La sécurité de l'hôtel Monsieur »

-« Je n'ai pas appelé » contra Finch

-« Je sais Monsieur. J'aimerais vous parler »

L'informaticien entrebâilla la porte, ayant accroché la chaine. Le vigile montra son accréditation

-« Que voulez vous ? »

-« Je souhaite vous poser quelques questions… »

-« Ca suffit ! Faites lui ouvrir » s'emporta une voix féminine

-« Calme-toi » riposta une autre voix

-« Je suis avec deux personnes qui sont venus me signaler une disparition » précisa le vigile

-« Et qu'ai-je à y voir ? » demanda Finch glacial

-« Monsieur ce serait plus facile si vous nous laissiez entrer. Plus discret aussi » plaida l'agent

L'informaticien parut hésiter puis affirma :

-« Un instant ». Il repoussa le battant pour ôter la chaine et enclencha son téléphone avant d'ouvrir

-« Entrez. Mais soyez bref » intima t-il

De son côté Reese saisissait son portable :

-« Oui Finch ? » demanda t-il. Il ne perçu que des sons étouffés puis cela devint plus clair et il entendit une conversation. Il se figea immédiatement pour écouter

-« M Wren c'est ça ? »demanda le vigile

-« En effet. Vous êtes ? »

-« Agent Ted Oskin. Je suis le chef de la sécurité de l'hôtel. Connaissez-vous ces personnes ? » demanda t-il en désignant Dora et Julian

-« Non. Enfin j'ai dû les apercevoir au cours du séjour mais nous n'avons pas été présenté »

-« Mais vous connaissez Mindy ! » l'interpella Dora « Où est-elle ? »

Finch toisa la jeune femme

-« Nous cherchons Miss Mindy Parson » expliqua le vigile

-« J'ai rencontré une Mindy Lynder en début de soirée. Elle s'est présentée ainsi »

-« Où est-elle ? » insista Dora

-« Comment le saurais je ? » rétorqua l'informaticien « Cette femme m'a abordé au bar et nous avons échangé quelques propos c'est tout »

-« Vous vous êtes disputés ! » protesta Dora d'un ton agressif

-« C'est vrai ? » interrogea Ted

-« Nous avons eu un échange un peu tendu mais que je ne qualifierais pas de dispute »

-« A quel sujet ? »

-« Une demande de Miss Lynder » répondit Finch évasif

-« Quel genre de demande ? »

-« Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaiterait que cela s'ébruite »

-« Qu'est ce que vous allez inventer ? »grogna Julian

Finch le fusilla du regard

-« Je n'invente rien Monsieur » affirma t-il sèchement « Les idées de votre amie sont seulement quelques peu "déplacées" »

-« Expliquez-vous » intima le vigile un peu perdu

-« Bien. Si vous y tenez. Miss Lynder souhaitait se rapprocher de mon secrétaire »

-« Comment ça "se rapprocher "? »

-« Comme un homme et une femme peuvent se rapprocher M Oskin » ironisa l'informaticien

-« Ah… » Jugea celui-ci perturbé « Mais pourquoi s'adresser à vous ? »

-« Mon secrétaire l'avait éconduit. Elle pensait que je pourrais disons… intercéder en sa faveur »

-« C'est faux ! » protesta Dora « Mindy n'a pas besoin d'aide pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite ! » affirma t-elle

-« Ce n'est peut être pas tout à fait exact Madame mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de salir l'honneur des dames ce qui risquerait fort de se produire si je me trouvais contraint de répéter les propos de votre amie ! » répliqua Finch

La femme lui adressa un regard furieux

-« Ca veut dire quoi ? » interrogea le vigile que l'informaticien jugea décidément long à la détente

-« Tenez-vous vraiment à ce que je vous explique ? »

-« Plutôt oui » répondit l'homme perplexe

Finch soupira

-« Très bien » affirma t-il et il fit mine de chercher ses mots « Miss Lynder voulait absolument obtenir l'attention de mon secrétaire et m'a indiqué être prête à y mettre le prix. J'ai trouvé ses méthodes quelques peu déplacées et mon employé, qui est arrivé a ce moment là, a mal pris ces insinuations, ce qui est bien compréhensible » Il fut alors interrompu par un ricanement de Julian

-« Elle recule devant rien » jugea t-il s'attirant les foudres de sa comparse

-« La discussion était donc un peu tendue » poursuivit Finch « Mais il n'y a pas eu d'incident. Miss Lynder est partie pour retourner dans sa chambre me semble t-il et la conversation était close »

-« Vous ne l'avez pas revu ? »

L'informaticien réfléchit, continuant de peser ses mots

-« Je l'ai vu passer au restaurant c'est tout »

-« Et moi je suis sure que vous savez où elle est ! » lança Dora agressive « Mindy m'a dit que vous aviez été odieux avec elle ! »

-« Je crains que votre amie n'ait été vexée de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait » répliqua Finch parfaitement calme « Mais je vous le répète » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers le vigile « Il n'y a pas eu d'invectives »

-« Invectives ? » répéta l'agent un peu dépassé

-« Pas d'agression si vous préférez » corrigea l'informaticien

-« Ah » murmura l'agent

-« Maintenant je vous prierais de sortir. J'ai répondu à vos questions je ne sais rien de plus » ajouta Finch d'un ton cassant

-« C'est trop facile ! » protesta la jeune femme

-« Laisse tomber ! Il ne sait rien » estima Julian

-« Non en effet et j'apprécie assez peu ces accusations. Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour connaître ce genre de…mésaventure particulièrement désagréable » insista l'informaticien

-« Nous vous laissons M Wren. Excusez le dérangement » affirma Ted qui réalisait que l'affaire prenait mauvaise tournure et n'avait pas tellement envie de s'attirer les foudres d'un client recensé sur la liste des donateurs du congrès. Finch hocha la tête et l'observa pousser les deux autres hors de la pièce. Dora ne voulait pas démordre de sa version et continuait ses accusations, Julian, blasé, s'efforçait de la calmer. Il referma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement et s'y adossa. Quelques secondes plus tard de nouveaux coups résonnaient et cette fois il ouvrit immédiatement

-« Ca va Harold ? » interrogea Reese en le prenant aussitôt dans ses bras

-« Vous avez entendu la conversation ? »

-« Oui. Et surtout l'agressivité de Dora à votre égard ! »

-« Cela ne m'a pas atteint »

-« J'espère bien ! » affirma son agent avant de l'embrasser « Je ne la laisserais pas s'en prendre à vous »

-« Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je sais me défendre mais surtout j'ai le meilleur des remparts » précisa Finch en posant la tête contre son épaule. John le garda un instant contre lui, prêt à soutenir sa force et à préserver sa faiblesse

-« Il faut vous reposer » murmura t-il

-« Et Miss Parson ? »

-« Je vais continuer les recherches mais je n'ai aucun indice. C'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Mais à part deux petites fenêtres il n'y a pas d'issue dans les vestiaires, je ne comprends pas » soupira l'ex agent. Finch resserra aussitôt ses bras autour de lui

-« Nous étions deux à la surveiller et nous avons fait le maximum John. Nous ne pouvions pas la suivre là bas et surtout pas craindre de la voir disparaitre de ces lieux »

-« Peut être mais… »

-« Non surement ! » coupa l'informaticien. Il prit son visage entre ses mains « Si vous ne l'admettez pas je refuse de me reposer ! »

Reese le fixa, forçant un sourire

-« Du chantage M Wren ? »

-« Oui M Randall »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment utile. Je ne sais rien vous refuser »

-« Presque rien » Corrigea Finch « Monsieur l'impie ! »

Cette fois Reese sourit franchement. Il posa son front contre le sien

-« Si vous n'étiez pas là » murmura t-il

-« Mais je suis là » trancha son compagnon

-« Oui et je vous garde ! Maintenant allez vous reposer que je puisse reprendre mes recherches l'esprit tranquille »

-« D'accord. Mais je veux que vous me préveniez en cas de besoin »

-« Promis » John lui donna un baiser puis quitta la chambre. Finch se changea et se coucha. Il se sentait fatigué, une légère migraine le faisait souffrir due aussi à la contrariété. De toute évidence la menace avait frappé de nouveau et avec suffisamment de ruse et d'à propos pour les tromper. Il était perturbé par ces échecs et plus encore par l'effet qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de produire sur son partenaire. Il se promit de redoubler de vigilance pour le garder en équilibre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese revint deux heures plus tard. Finch somnolait mais se réveilla aussitôt

-« John ? » demanda t-il. Celui-ci s'assit au bord du lit

-« Je crains que nous n'ayons perdu un autre numéro » annonça t-il en passant la main sur son visage d'un geste las. Finch ne répondit pas, passant la main dans son dos en un geste réconfortant « Ca va Finch » murmura t-il mais ce dernier continua, il le connaissait trop bien pour le croire

-« Venez-vous coucher. Vous avez besoin de dormir. Il ne se passera rien d'autre ce soir »

-« Elle ne peut pas s'être évaporée subitement »

-« Nous y réfléchirons lorsque nous aurons pris un peu de repos. Venez John »

-« D'accord » concéda l'ex agent. Il se leva pour se déshabiller « Il faudrait rappeler l'agent que connait Lionel. Il est déjà plus ou moins au courant »

-« Nous l'appellerons dès 8H »

Reese s'allongea près de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras d'un geste que celui-ci jugea trop machinal. Il se rapprocha de lui

-« Tout ira bien » insista t-il « Je regrette que ce travail vous soit parfois si lourd » ajouta t-il espérant le faire réagir

-« Non Finch. Pas de regret. Sans ce travail je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps. Et nous ne serions pas ensemble »

-« Alors je ne regrette pas » murmura l'informaticien « J'ai trop besoin de vous »

Reese l'embrassa tendrement et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il le sentit se détendre enfin et se rassura soulagé d'avoir pu l'apaiser

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Reese s'éveilla le premier et se leva sans bruit mais Finch ne dormait que d'un œil et se manifesta aussitôt

-« Vous devriez dormir encore un peu » constata John

-« Ca ira » murmura l'informaticien. Il s'assit au bord du lit et se massa les bras avec une légère grimace

-« Ca va ? » interrogea l'ex agent aussitôt soupçonneux

-« Oui très bien »

-« Harold » gronda John

-« D'accord. J'ai un peu mal dans les bras mais rien d'important »

-« Ca fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes là. Les douleurs devraient avoir cessées » Reese s'avança et souleva la manche de sa chemise d'un geste vif que l'informaticien n'eut pas le temps de parer

-« John ! » protesta t-il

-« Certains bleus sont encore visibles » constata Reese mécontent

-« Mais non c'est… » Finch leva les yeux, croisa le regard sévère de son compagnon « D'accord » concéda t-il « Lorsque nous rentrerons je chercherais un autre engin pour mes exercices »

-« Celui que vous avez vous fait plus de mal que de bien vous devez le reconnaitre Finch !»

-« Je sais mais le choix est assez limité »

-« Nous pourrions l'étudier ensemble ? »

-« D'accord » concéda l'informaticien avec réticence. Il attendit une autre remarque mais John n'ajouta rien

-« Nous trouverons quelque chose de plus adapté. Et je ne dirais rien de plus rassurez vous, j'ai compris le message »

-« Je suis désolé » soupira l'informaticien baissant la tête. John posa deux doigts sous son menton pour la lui faire relever

-« Vous n'avez pas à l'être Harold. Vos choix vous appartiennent et je les respecte. Enfin j'essaye mais là c'est trop » ajouta t-il en désignant son bras

-« Vous avez raison »

-« Bien. Maintenant je me remets au travail patron ! Je vais appeler l'agent Monroe »

Finch écouta la conversation, qui dura un bon moment, tout en observant les écrans, puis Reese revint vers lui

-« Il va passer. Il n'est pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'enquête, il débute, mais Lionel l'a bien briefé »

-« Cela nous fera un allié dans la place »

Des coups contre la porte et la voix d'un employé annonçant le room service retentirent. L'ex agent alla ouvrir et l'homme entra avec le chariot portant un repas pour deux. Il repartit joyeux du pourboire reçu

-« Vous avez commandé le petit déjeuner ? »

-« Oui. Vous avez besoin d'un peu de calme et j'ai besoin de profiter un peu de vous »

Finch avait failli protester à la première affirmation mais la seconde le garda muet. Alors qu'ils partageaient leur repas, retrouvant leurs gestes complices du quotidien, il réalisa combien cela lui faisait du bien. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés il se leva et vint embrasser son compagnon

-« Merci. C'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin »

-« Moi aussi » approuva Reese « Mais maintenant allez vous habiller où je vais avoir besoin d'un dessert alors que je suis censé descendre pour aller retrouver Monroe »

Finch eut un sourire amusé

-« A vos ordres M Reese. Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner dans votre travail »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese attendait le jeune agent dans le hall. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Il l'entraina à l'écart pour parfaire leur plan

-« Je peux enquêter officiellement sur la voiture abandonnée. Mais pas trop, mes chefs trouveraient ça bizarre parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de signalement pour le conducteur. Ce serait bien que les autres évoquent leur ami. Ca me donnerait un prétexte plus solide »

-« Allons-y. Pendant les interrogatoires je resterais à l'écart et j'écouterais avec votre téléphone »

-« Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

-« Entre autre. D'ailleurs ça m'arrangerait si vous acceptiez de porter ceci » ajouta Reese en lui tendant une oreillette « Ca me permettrais de… vous faire des suggestions ? »

-« D'accord je veux bien » approuva l'agent « J'ai pas trop l'habitude. L'inspecteur Fusco m'a prévenu que vous étiez spéciaux mais il m'a dit de vous faire confiance en toute circonstance »

-« C'est un bon ami »

-« J'ai constaté »

-« Comment l'avez-vous connu ? »

-« Il a été mon instructeur pendant ma formation. J'aurais bien aimé continuer à bosser avec lui mais j'ai été transféré ici »

-« L'enquête vous donnera une occasion de collaborer »

-« Oui on va dire ça » approuva le jeune homme avec un sourire

Dès que l'agent commença ses recherches le vigile vint le rejoindre pour lui parler de l'inquiétante disparition de la veille. Il semblait soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se décharger de la situation. Il appela Dora et Julian qui descendirent aussitôt avec Philip. Dora s'accapara le policier et l'abreuva de théories et de réflexions, accusant ouvertement les deux associés. Julian et Philip la soutenait, toutefois eux se contentaient des faits sans incriminer personne. Le jeune agent, discrètement guidé par Reese, réussi à diriger la conversation. Philip finit par évoquer le départ inopiné de James même s'il était officiellement partit de son plein gré. Monroe choisit le bon moment et évoqua alors le mystère de la voiture abandonnée par Charly. Un vent de panique parut souffler brusquement sur les trois comparses tandis qu'un silence tendu s'installait. Dora craqua la première :

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un nous en veut ? » interrogea t-elle affolée

-« Pourquoi s'en prendrait-on à nous ?» objecta aussitôt Julian mal à l'aise

-« Ca n'a pas de sens » renchérit Philip d'une voix mal assurée

-« A cause de Thomy vous le savez bien ! » cria Dora dont les nerfs craquaient visiblement

-« Qui est Thomy ? » interrogea aussitôt le policier

-« Personne ! » répliqua Julian

-« C'est une vieille histoire d'il y a vingt ans » compléta Philip « C'est sans intérêt »

-« Ca dépend pour qui » murmura Reese dans son coin. Il contacta aussitôt son associé

Finch décida d'exploiter immédiatement ce minuscule indice et, selon l'époque évoquée, décida de chercher du côté des connaissances estudiantines de leurs numéros. Le prénom était courant et aussi fréquemment employé comme surnom et il dû faire de nombreux recoupements avant de découvrir une piste. Il finit par dénicher un fait divers qui cadrait assez bien à la situation et lorsqu'il découvrit le nom des protagonistes évoqués lors de l'affaire il comprit qu'il tenait enfin une piste sérieuse…


	10. Découvertes

Il est temps de lever une partie du voile !

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles lectrices :

Paige (Trop courageuse le matin !) CoolMHouse (Bienvenue dans le monde moderne : p )

Et Jade (Notre capitaine de retour !)

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

La discussion avait duré encore dix bonnes minutes, le jeune agent écoutant patiemment les explications de chacun. Dora, après avoir été si vindicative, s'était murée dans le silence, il était visible que quelque chose avait ébranlé sa confiance en elle. Les deux hommes émirent quelques hypothèses éludant soigneusement toute question ayant un lien plus ou moins direct avec leurs précédents propos. Comme l'agent insistait, Julian avait fini par déclarer que leur amie avait beaucoup trop d'imagination et qu'il ne fallait pas tenir compte de ses propos, le tout sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il entendait clore le sujet. Reese avait alors recommandé au jeune policier de lâcher prise et ce dernier avait docilement suivi son conseil. Il avait finalement pris congé du groupe en leur demandant de rester à sa disposition et en affirmant qu'il allait faire un tour pour inspecter les lieux de plus près. Il bavarda un instant avec l'agent de sécurité de l'hôtel qui lui remit un pass pour son enquête visiblement heureux de ne pas avoir à la mener lui-même. Puis le jeune agent rejoignit discrètement son mentor.

-« Vous avez bien tout entendu ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oui et mon associé aussi. Je crois qu'il est sur une piste si j'en juge par la rapidité de sa frappe »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Il nous préviendra lorsqu'il sera prêt. En attendant nous devrions profiter de ce pass pour refaire un tour sur les lieux des disparitions »

-« Ok allons-y » approuva le jeune homme « Vous connaissez un peu l'endroit ? »

-« J'ai eu le temps de l'étudier »

-« Je crois qu'on ne peut pas trop compter sur Oskin il ne semble pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir enquêter »

-« Je crois qu'il préfère gérer une disparition de bagages plutôt que celle d'un client » se moqua Reese

-« Ouais c'est pas faux »

-« Tiens j'ai l'impression d'entendre Lionel. Il a déteint »

Le jeune policier lui adressa un regard étonné puis sourit de l'allusion

-« Si je peux avoir la même carrière que lui ça me dérange pas » approuva t-il

Ils déambulèrent dans les lieux, prenant soin toutefois de rester discrets pour ne pas avoir à justifier l'intervention de John.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Finch rappela son partenaire pour lui demander de le rejoindre, précisant qu'il avait trouvé une piste intéressante. Ils firent donc demi-tour pour regagner le second étage

Reese entra dans la chambre suivit comme son ombre par l'agent Monroe

-« Vous avez découvert des informations ? » demanda t-il, freinant in extremis l'élan qui le portait vers son compagnon

-« Je pense avoir trouvé une piste en effet » Finch salua d'un signe de tête l'agent qui le lui rendit « Enfin c'est un incident assez ancien et qui a touché indirectement le groupe. Pour l'instant ça ne nous donne pas vraiment un mobile mais il y aurait peut être moyen de développer »

-« Nous avons déjà croisé des mobiles des plus étranges Finch alors dites toujours » approuva Reese en s'asseyant au bout du lit tandis que le jeune policier prenait place dans le second fauteuil sur son invitation

-« A l'origine toute la bande a fréquenté le même établissement mais le groupe semble s'être réellement formé en année préparatoire. A la fin de leur cycle d'étude au lycée, ils ont tous intégré une formation qui, en cas de réussite, devait leur permettre de poursuivre des études en choisissant un métier lié à l'œnologie. Cette formation est réputée être un passeport infaillible pour réussir dans les métiers du vin à condition d'avoir les moyens de la suivre, financièrement, et surtout intellectuellement. Elle demande un certain investissement personnel. Mais ceux qui obtiennent le diplôme s'ouvrent de nombreuses portes »

-« Et c'est un domaine où on gagne plutôt bien sa vie si on sait s'y prendre » jugea Reese

-« C'était sans doute la raison de leur choix. Hormis peut être pour Philip et Dora qui ont put être influencés par des exemples au sein de leurs familles »

-« Et ils ont peut être inspiré leurs comparses ?»

-« C'est possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, si j'en crois leurs notes de l'époque les trois premiers mois furent particulièrement laborieux »

-« Vous avez leurs bulletins d'il y a vingt ans ?» interrogea Monroe surprit

-« Ne cherchez pas c'est un magicien » trancha Reese avec un regard malicieux vers son compagnon. Finch ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il reprit ses explications s'efforçant de rester concentré

-« Il est facile d'en deviner la raison. La faculté possédait un journal pour les étudiants et certains s'y faisaient remarquer plus que d'autre »

-« Notre groupe ? »

-« Surtout Dora et James. Ils étaient les organisateurs reconnus des fêtes les plus courues du campus »

-« Ca ne devait pas les aider dans leurs études »

-« Miss Parson, elle, se faisait plutôt remarquer pour ses liaisons amoureuses. Les autres étaient un peu en retrait, disons qu'ils jouaient les assistants. Charly jouait aussi les financiers apparemment. A l'issue du premier trimestre le groupe se trouvait en fin de classement et ils ont reçu quelques avertissements »

-« Et ensuite ? »

-« Et bien l'année a continué de la même façon à la différence qu'après les vacances de noël leurs notes remontent sensiblement

-« Ils deviennent de bons élèves sans modifier leur rythme ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ? » Demanda l'agent Monroe

-« On pourrait penser qu'ils se sont mis au travail mais ce serait naïf » jugea John

-« Je confirme M Reese. Je pense qu'ils ont privilégiés une autre méthode. A priori rien n'a changé mais en épluchant le journal du campus j'ai trouvé un article sur la dernière conquête de Miss Parson : Thimothé Tenssen. Relation qualifiée de surprenante »

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« M Tenssen était incontestablement le meilleur élève de la promotion. Sérieux, travailleur, il obtenait les meilleures notes dans la majorité des matières enseignées. Toutefois si j'en crois son dossier c'était aussi le genre de garçon que l'on ne remarque pas. Effacé, introverti, à l'écart des autres et physiquement sans attrait »

-« Un solitaire un peu reclus ? » suggéra Reese avec un regard appuyé sur son partenaire. La description lui évoquait trop son associé, ce qu'il avait du être, trop brillant, trop isolé

-« On peut dire ça » approuva l'informaticien qui le comprenait à demi mot

-« Donc Mindy fréquente le meilleur élève de la classe et ses notes remontent, c'est suspect. Vous pensez qu'ils trichaient ?»

-« C'était mon hypothèse et lorsque j'ai découvert l'identité du père de Thimothé Tenssen cela n'a fait que la confirmer. Edward Tenssen était le proviseur de l'établissement et le professeur principal du groupe »

-« En résumé accès libre aux sujets des devoirs ou des examens ? » constata le policier

-« Exact. Dans sa matière et même celles des deux autres professeurs affectés à cette formation. Il suffisait que le garçon accède aux notes de son père »

-« Mindy a donc séduit Thimothé dans un but bien précis puis elle en a fait profiter tout le groupe. Elle l'a manipulé mais n'était sans doute pas amoureuse de lui »

-« C'est probable. L'expérience nous a démontré la façon d'agir de Miss Parson »

-« Et ensuite ? Elle a dû le quitter dès la remise du diplôme ? » Estima Reese

-« C'était mon idée mais je n'ai pas la suite de leur histoire. Le journal couvrant cette période annonce la mystérieuse disparition de Thimothé Tenssen le soir même de la proclamation des résultats. J'ai donc cherché plus d'information et j'ai trouvé un rapport de police. Il semble que le jeune homme était amateur de voile. Sa seule passion qu'il tenait de sa mère, championne de cette discipline. Le soir de l'annonce des résultats il a fait une sortie avec son voilier et nul ne l'a jamais revu. On a retrouvé le bateau huit jours plus tard, vide, mais aucune trace du navigateur »

-« Ils ont retrouvé des indices ? Des traces de bagarre ?»

-« Non. Tout était parfaitement en ordre il ne manquait que le capitaine. Depuis personne n'a revu le jeune homme et aucun corps n'a été retrouvé »

-« C'est bizarre cette sortie en mer le soir des résultats » commenta le policier en fronçant les sourcils

Reese réfléchissait

-« Vous pensez qu'il est vivant et qu'il est revenu se venger de ceux qui l'ont manipulé ? » demanda t-il

-« Nous avons déjà rencontré des histoires de vengeance de ce genre M Reese. Toutefois je ne pense pas que M Tenssen soit encore en vie. Je dirais plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre a découvert la vérité et décider de le venger »

-« Comme qui ? »

-« Son père. Il était fils unique. Après sa disparition il l'a cherché très longtemps, ayant recours à toutes les méthodes même les plus inattendues et y laissant ses appointements et ses économies. Sa femme a fait une dépression et elle est morte trois ans plus tard dans un accident de voiture. L'enquête a conclu à une sortie de route par défaut de maitrise de la conduite car la conductrice était sous l'emprise d'antis dépresseurs. Lui a continué ses recherches. Il était si obsédé qu'il a même changé de travail pour redevenir professeur à mi temps »

-« Cette histoire a détruit sa vie et sa famille c'est un bon mobile » estima Reese

-« Mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? » demanda Monroe

-« Peut être n'a-t-il connu la vérité que récemment ? En tout cas la piste est intéressante »affirma l'ex agent « Savez vous où se trouve Tenssen ? »

-« Pas exactement. Il a vendu sa maison il y a huit mois juste après avoir été mis à la retraite d'office. Selon les informations que j'ai pu réunir il voulait aller vivre près de sa sœur et de ses neveux qui constituent la seule famille qui lui reste. Mais je perds sa trace il y a cinq mois. Il disparait totalement, n'utilisant plus son téléphone ni ses comptes bancaires »

-« Il doit utiliser une fausse identité. Ca s'impose s'il a décidé de passer à l'action. Bien joué Harold ! Nous savons enfin qui chercher ! »

-« Je vous envoie sa photo. L'avez-vous déjà aperçu ? »

Reese consultât son téléphone

-« Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu »

-« Il ne figure pas dans la base du personnel » affirma son associé

-« Je pourrais vérifier s'il a un casier ? » proposa Monroe « Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait parce que je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui vous échappe » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers l'informaticien

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« Tout aide est bienvenue agent Monroe. Et non je n'ai pas encore vérifié ces fichiers »

-« Alors je m'en occupe » affirma ce dernier en se levant « Je vais déjà aller réfléchir à tout ça. Pour une de mes premières enquêtes je suis gâté » remarqua t-il un peu perplexe

-« Je suis sur que Fusco vous a transmis de bonnes bases » affirma John en le raccompagnant à la porte « Merci de votre aide »

-« De rien. Je reste à disposition. Et je crois que je reviendrais cet après midi faire un tour complet des lieux. Je pourrais montrer la photo du suspect ? »

-« J'irais avec vous»

-« D'accord. Dison 15H à la réception ? »

-« Ok »

Le policier partit, Reese revint dans la pièce

-« Nous avons enfin une piste » affirma t-il satisfait avant d'embrasser son compagnon « Ca m'a manqué » marmonna t-il faisant sourire son associé

-« En effet. Si elle est exacte alors M Tenssen doit être à proximité. Peut être se fait-il passer pour un employé » répondit celui ci

-« Je vais ouvrir l'œil »

-« Soyez prudent. Nous ignorons toujours ce qu'il a fait des trois disparus »

-« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'illusions à se faire sur leur sort. Finch, il nous faut du renfort » ajouta Reese d'un ton décidé

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Nous avons besoin du flair de Bear pour les retrouver. S'ils sont encore dans le coin, morts ou vifs, il les retrouvera »

-« Je vais contacter M Tao »

-« Dites lui qu'il aura droit à un séjour dans un palace ça devrait le convaincre »

-« Certainement M Reese même si je pense qu'il acceptera de nous aider même sans cette option » constata Finch avec un mince sourire

-« Oui je le crois aussi »

Finch saisit son téléphone pour appeler mais John l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras

-« C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas étudié ensemble. Je ne vous aurais pas laissé à l'écart moi » murmura t-il

L'informaticien comprit l'intention

-« Je n'étais pas totalement seul. J'avais un ami »

-« Nathan ? »

-« Oui » murmura Finch et John vit la fugitive lueur de tristesse dans son regard

-« Alors ça me conforte dans l'idée que c'était un homme intelligent »affirma t-il

-« Merci John » l'informaticien posa la main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage près du sien et l'embrasser tendrement

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une fois que John eut quitté la chambre à son tour pour faire une petite ronde, Finch repris son portable pour contacter leur complice

-« M Tao ? »

-« Salut Finch ! Comment va ? »

-« Bien merci »

-« Si vous appelez pour Bear pas de souci il est en super forme ! »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle M Tao. En fait je vous appelle parce que nous avons besoin de lui ici »

-« Pour l'enquête ? »

-« Oui nous avons besoin de son aide »

-« T'entends ça Bear ? Ils savent pas se débrouiller sans toi ! » Finch entendit un petit jappement en réponse et sourit

-« Pouvez-vous nous l'amener assez rapidement ? »

-« Ben je peux prendre ma journée de demain et après c'est week end mais… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le trajet M Tao je vais m'occuper de trouver un vol et je vous envoi les billets. Quand à votre hébergement il est assuré également. Vous pourrez même rester quelques jours si vous le souhaitez »

-« Ah ouais ? C'est cool parce que ça a l'air plutôt chouette comme coin »

-« En effet c'est agréable »

-« L'hôtel est bien ? »

Finch répondit tranquillement, amusé en anticipant la réaction de son interlocuteur :

-« Ce n'est qu'un quatre étoiles. Mais il est très correct »

-«Ce n'est que… ? » bredouilla Léon « Ah ben s'il est correct ça devrait suffire ! Je vais préparer ma valise Finch !»

-« Merci beaucoup M Tao. Je vous envoie les billets dès que j'aurais retenu l'avion »

-« A bientôt Finch ! » lança le comptable tout joyeux et Finch l'entendit ajouter avant que la communication ne soit coupée « On va voir du pays mon pote ! »

 _« L'enthousiasme inépuisable de M Tao »_ songea t-il amusé. Puis il reprit son ordinateur pour préparer le voyage de leurs complices

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese revint à la chambre en fin d'après midi. Finch vint à sa rencontre dès son entrée et se glissa dans ses bras

-« Nous n'avons rien trouvé de nouveau» Annonça l'ex agent avant de l'embrasser

-« M Tao arrivera demain matin avec Bear »

-« D'ici là nous devons absolument faire en sorte que les trois numéros qui nous reste ne disparaissent pas. Mais ils sont devenus plus méfiants que jamais »

-« C'est compréhensible »

-« Dora continue d'essayer de vous incriminer. Croyez moi elle a de la chance d'être une femme ! »

L'informaticien eut un sourire entendu

-« Avez-vous pensé à déjeuner ? »

Reese saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement

-« Voilà c'est fait »lui chuchota t-il

-« Hum. Etes vous sur que je sois un menu adapté ? »

-« C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin »

-« Et moi je veux quelque chose de plus consistant. Que dira votre amie Bella si vous perdez vos muscles ? » Ajouta t-il avec un regard malicieux

-« Pas faux. Elle devra me trouver un autre surnom »

Finch décrocha le téléphone et commanda une collation pour le thé

-« Ils vont apporter un assortiment sucré salé » Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil

-« Nos clients sont tous restés enfermés dans leurs chambres ?» demanda Reese en prenant place près de lui

-« Oui ils ont tous eu recours au room service. Aucun n'a voulu descendre au restaurant et encore moins assister à la conférence du jour. Je crois que s'ils ne sont pas encore partis c'est seulement à la perspective de la croisière. Quoique Philip voudrait y renoncer mais ce n'est pas du tout du goût de sa fille »

Reese se releva et, posant les mains sur la tête de son partenaire, il entreprit de le masser doucement. Finch ferma les yeux et se laissa totalement faire

-« Je sais que vous avez une migraine »

-« Je l'admet. Mais elle n'est pas très forte. Bien moins qu'avant »

-« C'est bien » murmura John en continuant ses soins. Il fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par le serveur. Il le reçu puis fit le service, composant les assiettes. Il avança pour donner la première à son partenaire

-« Besoin d'un anti douleur ? »

Finch tira sur sa cravate pour l'obliger à se pencher et pouvoir l'embrasser

-« Après le massage celui là suffira » Reese sourit et lui rendit son baiser

-« Double dose, c'est plus sur » affirma t-il avant de s'installer à côté de lui

-« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu de peine à convaincre Léon ?»

-« Aucune. C'était trop tentant. Et je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait rester tout le week end »

-« Et ils leur restaient une bonne chambre avec ce congrès ?»

-« Je n'ai pas demandé » Reese leva les yeux vers lui perplexe « Il était plus simple de me connecter au serveur et d'y noter la réservation directement, le choix en était facilité »

-« Evidemment. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ?»Remarqua l'ex agent moqueur « J'espère qu'il se tiendra à l'écart des tables de jeux si nous rentrons avant lui »

-« Dans le cas contraire nous n'aurons pas à essayer de le localiser si nous recevons son numéro »

-« Sauf que ce serait un loin pour le secourir. Il est tout de même plus sérieux en ce moment »

-« Oui. Et je crois qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à Bear et que cela l'incite à se tenir tranquille. Pour en avoir la garde de temps en temps il sait bien qu'il doit se montrer raisonnable »

-« Bear a décidément bien des talents » estima John « C'est de famille » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil complice à son partenaire qui lui sourit en réponse.

.

La soirée fut tranquille puisqu'aucun de leurs numéros ne consentit à quitter sa chambre, Philip allant jusqu'à enfermer sa fille qui se rebellait, ne comprenant rien à l'histoire. La surveillance se déroulant derrière les caméras fut plus reposante pour les deux associés, chacun se réjouissant du repos que l'autre pouvait prendre. Au matin, ils avaient conservé leurs trois derniers numéros.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Léon rajusta sa cravate et remonta ses lunettes noires avant de s'avancer dans le hall, Bear sur les talons

-« Wouah la vache ! J'aurais du me faire oenologiste… heu…oeno… quelque chose. Enfin bosser dans le vin quoi ! » Chuchota t-il au malinois qui lui adressa un regard perplexe « Allons, on y va mon pote »

L'hôtesse de l'accueil le reçu avec une certaine déférence lorsqu'il se fut identifié

-« Votre suite est prête et nous avons prévu de quoi assurer le confort de votre chien M Tao » Elle appela le bagagiste et lui indiqua le numéro de la suite puis invita le comptable à le suivre. Léon continua à observer les lieux, stupéfait devant le luxe de la suite qui lui était attribué.

-« La classe ! » Siffla t-il « Et ils t'acceptent ici ? Dis combien tu crois que Finch leur a laissé supposer de zéro sur mon compte pour obtenir ça ? » Demanda t-il à Bear qui s'agitait près de lui

-« Un certain nombre Léon » affirma Reese en surgissant de la pièce voisine. Bear se précipita joyeusement vers lui ayant déjà sentit sa présence

-« Hey ! Ca va pas d'apparaitre comme ça ? Tu aurais pu me tuer ! »

-« N'exagère pas Léon » jugea John en s'efforçant de contenir les assauts enthousiastes de son chien

-« Et si j'avais eu le cœur fragile ? Et…»

-« Mais il est solide » l'interrompit Reese « Merci d'avoir amené Bear nous avons bien besoin de lui »

-« Et Finch ? »

-« Il est dans sa chambre »

-« Ok. Et je fais quoi moi ? »

-« Pour l'instant rien, profite des lieux. Ce soir je viendrais chercher Bear pour faire une ronde »

-« Vous cherchez quoi ? »

-« Trois disparus »

-« Ah ? Heu… vivant ? »

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Ben j'espère ! Parce que le pauvre Bear… »

-« Il est habitué Léon. Bon je te laisse. Tu peux profiter des lieux et aller faire un tour mais Bear ne doit pas quitter la chambre pour ne pas attirer l'attention du coupable »

-« Parce que le coupable est dans le coin ? »

-« Ou voudrais tu qu'il soit Léon ? » ironisa Reese

-« Pas trop près quand même » protesta le comptable inquiet

L'ex agent quitta la chambre après une dernière caresse et Bear revint s'asseoir près de son gardien

-« Franchement ils exagèrent non ? Si jamais ils sont morts les autres ? C'est pas un spectacle pour un chien sensible comme toi ! » Estima Léon. Le malinois hocha la tête perplexe « Et ben en attendant on va se trouver un peu de réconfort qu'est ce que tu en penses ? J'ai un petit creux et ils doivent bien avoir un peu de poulet en cuisine non ? » Cette fois le chien se redressa remuant joyeusement la queue « T'es d'accord hein ? Allez j'appelle et on est d'accord : pas un mot à Finch ! » Ajouta le comptable avant de s'emparer du téléphone intérieur.

.

OooooooooooO

.

La journée s'étira longuement. Philip et Julian se décidèrent à quitter l'hôtel pour aller rendre visite à un client du premier qui les avait invités. Daphnée suivit son père pour ne pas rester seule ni à la merci de Dora qui, elle, refusa catégoriquement de quitter sa chambre. Reese suivit les deux hommes pendant que Finch surveillait leur complice par vidéo.

Les trois premiers revinrent pour le dîner et forcèrent Dora à les accompagner au restaurant. Finch décida de rejoindre son compagnon et Léon décida aussitôt de se joindre à eux

-« Je viens en renfort » clama t-il joyeusement « Et puis la cuisine est vraiment sympa ici ! »Ajouta t-il l'air gourmand

-« Hum. J'espère que vous ne faites pas trop d'excès avec Bear M Tao ? » Remarqua l'informaticien soupçonneux

-« Oh vous me connaissez Finch ! » protesta le comptable

-« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai peur » marmonna celui-ci en refermant la porte derrière eux

Une fois au rez de chaussé ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où John s'était installé un peu à l'écart. Il sourit furtivement à son partenaire

-« Alors les lieux te conviennent Léon ? » demanda t-il devant la mine réjouie de leur complice

-« Ouais c'est plutôt cool pour des vacances. Et puis il fait moins froid ici qu'à New York. Ca pèle sérieux là bas, il paraît que l'hiver va être rude »

-« Les prévisions météos restent toujours une science assez aléatoire » estima Finch

-« C'est vrai mais là c'est un de mes vieux potes cuisinier qui me l'a dit et il se trompe jamais ! »

-« Il est voyant ?» se moqua Reese

-« Non il se fie aux oignons »répondit Léon d'un ton assuré

John lui lança un regard interloqué mais vit qu'il était sérieux

-« C'est une ancienne croyance M Tao. Mais je suppose qu'un avertissement naturel possède une certaine fiabilité » constata Finch

-« Moi j'y crois en tout cas ! » trancha le comptable. Le serveur arrivait et chacun sélectionna son menu. Finch choisit des plats assez légers, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'appétit. Il fit toutefois un effort sentant le regard de John, toujours à l'affut, régulièrement posé sur son assiette pour vérifier qu'il ne se montrait pas trop frugal. L'ex agent, préoccupé par sa mission, choisit un peu au hasard et mangea sans trop d'attention. Léon lui lu et relut le menu, indécis devant les choix si tentants au point que Finch finit par intervenir comme il ne parvenait pas à choisir l'entrée et demanda au serveur de lui apporter les deux plats objets de ses hésitations

-« Hey Finch ! Je vais passer pour un gourmand ! » Protesta t-il

-« Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous faites des comparaisons gastronomiques M Tao »

-« Ah ? Pas une mauvaise idée » approuva le comptable qui voyait là surtout une occasion de satisfaire sa gourmandise « Dommage que Bear soit pas là » laissa t-il échapper spontanément lorsque le serveur eut déposé les deux assiettes devant lui

-« M Tao » gronda Finch

-« Heu… je disais ça juste pour être sympa envers un pote » marmonna le comptable pris en faute

L'informaticien lui adressa un regard sévère mais n'insista pas.

Reese surveillait discrètement leurs numéros en écoutant la conversation qui tournait au conseil de guerre. La présence de Daphnée freinant toutefois leurs propos. Celle-ci chercha une ou deux fois à glisser quelques questions mais se faisant aussitôt rembarrer par son père, elle finit par bouder dans son coin. Finch discutait avec Léon qui continuait de profiter allégrement du dîner, se modérant toutefois sur le vin, l'informaticien l'ayant mis en garde sur le sujet _« Pas d'excès tant que vous serez avec nous M Tao ! »_ avait-il exigé et le comptable préférait lui obéir. Miss Ollister passa près de leur table et leur adressa un regard étonné. Finch la salua poliment. Reese se contenta d'incliner la tête brièvement

-« Salut ! » lança Léon sans réfléchir, le nez dans son assiette mais désireux de suivre le mouvement. Il se reprit aussitôt en sentant Finch tressaillir à ses côtés « Bonsoir Madame » corrigea t-il vivement en se redressant. Mais c'était un peu tard. La vieille femme lui jeta un regard outré, suffoquée de cette familiarité. Elle pinça les lèvres, visiblement perturbée que l'honorable M Wren soit si étrangement entouré

-« Désolé, j'ai gaffé » murmura Léon en la regardant s'éloigner

-« Non c'est parfait Léon » intervint John

-« M Reese ! » protesta Finch

-« Elle m'agace » répliqua l'ex agent sans se détourner faisant glousser Léon

-« De toute façon c'est pas une de vos clientes » remarqua t-il puis il reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était, seul Finch remarqua le mince sourire satisfait apparu sur les lèvres de son agent

A la fin du repas, l'informaticien retourna à l'étage avec Léon, suivant Dora qui était remontée s'enfermer dans sa chambre immédiatement après avoir terminé son repas

-« Elle a vraiment pas la conscience tranquille celle là » avait commenté le comptable. Finch songea qu'au moins cette méfiance la mettrait probablement à l'abri de la menace

Reese suivit les deux hommes qui avaient rejoint les tables de jeux mais le cœur n'y était pas et ils ne s'attardèrent pas ce qui favorisa les plans de l'ex agent. Il était minuit lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps d'agir et il alla récupérer son chien.


	11. Révélations

Voilà donc la clé de l'énigme !

La principale en tout cas, pour les autres cela viendra

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

-« Franchement c'est la classe cet hôtel Finch » commenta Léon en inspectant la chambre « J'aurais du bosser dans cette branche moi ! l'oeno… »

-« Œnologie » compléta l'informaticien

-« Ouais. Spécialiste en spiritisme »

Finch se tourna vers lui

-« En spiritueux M Tao »

-« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? »

-« Pas exactement »

-« Ah ? J'ai du faire un lapsus ! » Constata Léon. Il s'avança sur le balcon « Vous pensez que je pourrais me reconvertir Finch ? »

-« C'est possible à tout âge avec de la volonté. Mais dans ce métier il vaut mieux avoir de bonnes dispositions »

-« Oui faut du nez ? »

-« Par exemple »

-« Alors c'est pas trop pour moi. Peut être pour Bear ? » S'amusa le jeune homme. Il revint dans la chambre et vint observer l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de l'informaticien. Celui-ci l'entendit émettre un sifflement appréciateur et leva les yeux vers lui étonné

-« Désolé Finch ! Pas pu m'en empêcher. Il y a de jolies filles dans cet hôtel ! Enfin côté cliente elles sont trop vielles pour moi mais côté personnel »

-« M Tao ! »

-« Hey Finch ! Je suis toujours célibataire moi ! Et vous c'est pas parce que vous êtes au régime que vous pouvez pas consulter le menu »

-« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Finch suffoqué par la remarque

-« Ben oui vous êtes casé avec John. Mais un petit regard innocent… »

Finch le fixa à la fois stupéfait et horrifié : comment savait-il ? Le comptable lui adressa un regard surpris

-« Est-ce John qui vous l'a dit ? » demanda t-il enfin

-« John ? Oh non ! Il ne me confie pas ses secrets. J'ai deviné tout seul »

-« Comment ? » demanda Finch perturbé

-« Relax Finch. Je ne le répéterais à personne si c'est ce qui vous stresse ! Je vous le jure ! Même pas au chien» affirma Léon. Il réfléchit puis corrigea « Quoique lui il doit être au courant »

-« Merci » concéda l'informaticien « Mais j'aimerais savoir »

-« Ben j'ai rassemblé les pièces en fait. Déjà quand j'ai rencontré John la première fois il vous cherchait, vous aviez été enlevé et ça le rendait fou. Je m'étais dit que vous étiez drôlement liés pour qu'il réagisse comme ça »

-« Nous n'étions pas ensemble »

-« Ouais j'ai su après. Mais quand je vous ai revu ça m'a frappé encore. Je me suis demandé si vous étiez vraiment aveugles ou si vous aviez discutés et refusés d'être ensemble. Puis y'a eu le truc avec Cortez. Vous étiez décomposé quand je suis venu vous rejoindre. Oh vous le cachiez bien comme d'habitude mais ça se voyait trop. Puis à l'hôpital John vous lâchait pas des yeux une seconde. Et c'est là que j'ai vu les anneaux. Exactement les mêmes, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Franchement il était temps Finch ! »

-« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nous étions aussi transparents M Tao»

-« Ben si Finch. Enfin pour un bon observateur comme moi » se rengorgea le comptable

-« Je vois »

-« Rien que la tête de John avec la vieille tout à l'heure c'était un indice » se moqua Léon

-« Il se trahit toujours par sa jalousie » jugea Finch désabusé

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous vous êtes décidés au fait?

-« Deux ans et demi »

-« Ah ouais ? J'aurais pas cru ! Mais les anneaux c'est récent ? »

-« En effet. Quelques mois seulement. Un souhait de John comme un symbole »

-« Vous n'êtes pas passé devant le maire alors ? »

-« Non. Cela ne nous correspond pas »

-« Ah ? Mais si vous changez d'avis n'oubliez pas mon invitation ! »

-« Entendu M Tao »

-« Et je dirais rien promis ! »

-« Merci » répéta Finch. Il resta tout de même perturbé. Plusieurs personnes de leur entourage connaissaient leur secret maintenant. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose mais se rappelait aussi sa promesse d'être plus ouvert

-« On dirait que Bear est sur une piste » constata Léon qui fixait de nouveau l'écran

-« Il semble vraiment très attiré par la piscine »

-« Vous croyez que vos disparus sont planqués là ?»

-« Il existe peut être une cache »

-« Les flics y étaient tout à l'heure mais ils n'ont rien trouvé

-« Mais il n'avait pas d'assistant aussi efficace que Bear » objecta l'informaticien

-« Ouais c'est clair ! »

Finch vit Reese presser son oreillette

-« Oui ? »

-« Bear revient toujours au même point Finch mais je ne vois rien. S'il existe une trappe elle est bien dissimulée »

-« Je n'ai pas trouvé les plans de la piscine. Ceux de l'hôtel ne la prévoyaient pas à l'origine, elle a été rajouté ultérieurement. Ils ont pourtant bien dû faire appel à un architecte » remarqua l'informaticien

-« John tu devrais faire le tour. Ces types là gravent toujours leurs noms sur les trucs qu'ils construisent »

-« Tu as raison Léon. Je vérifie »

L'ex agent entreprit de faire le tour du bassin. A mi chemin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait

-« Cabinet Cabertson » lut-il. Il entendit aussitôt les doigts agiles de son partenaire parcourant les touches de son clavier

-« Je comprends. Ce cabinet n'existe plus depuis 12 ans ce qui explique que je n'avais pas accès à ses archives »

-« Et maintenant ? »

-« Je cherche dans les fichiers de son successeur »

-« C'est pas les rois du classement » jugea Léon

-« En effet. Déjà pour leur propres archives alors ne parlons pas de celles récupérées d'un autre cabinet »

-« Essayez par année ? »

-« Non j'ai déjà tenté sans résultat »

-« Par nom de domaine ? Oui ca fonctionne ! Là c'est la piscine »s'exclama Le comptable

-« J'affiche les plans »

-« Ca c'est quoi ? Le carré là ? »

-« Le bassin secondaire »

-« Et l'autre à côté ? »

-« Un vide sanitaire »

-« Ca pourrait être intéressant Finch » jugea Reese « Voyez vous l'entrée ? »

-« C'est dans le rectangle au bout du carré avec les lignes vertes » affirma Léon « Juste dans les croisillons »

-« Et en clair ? » demanda John

-« Cela correspond aux vestiaires. On ne peut y accéder que par cette salle. Si je lis correctement il y a une trappe d'accès au fond de la salle réservée aux hommes » expliqua Finch « En revanche… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Il y a un couloir secondaire qui part desdits vestiaires et permet d'accéder aux deux salles servant de vestiaires »

-« Donc à la salle d'où Mindy a disparu ? »

-« Exact »

-« Et ça ? » demanda Léon

-« Une sortie de secours qui, comme par hasard, relie ce fameux couloir au parking »

-« C'est trop logique. J'y vais »Annonça Reese

-« Soyez prudent John le coupable pourrait s'y trouver » intima Finch stressé

-« J'ai du renfort »le rassura son agent « Il saura détecter une présence »

-« Ouais si le type menace John, Bear va le becqueter c'est sur ! » affirma Léon

Finch lui lança un regard interloqué mais ne fit pas de commentaire

Une fois dans les vestiaires Reese se mit en quête de la trappe. Bear la trouva rapidement et se mit à piétiner en tournant autour. Elle était munie d'un cadenas qui ne posa guère de problème à l'ex agent. Il descendit prudemment

-« Attends moi là Bear » Le malinois se coucha le long de la trappe pour monter la garde. Parvenu en bas de l'échelle Reese inspecta les lieux. Deux grandes armoires et au fond une grande bâche noire tendue pour dissimuler tout un coin de la salle. Il ouvrit l'un des placards et fronça les sourcils devant le contenu

-« Finch, il y a assez d'acide dans cette armoire pour dissoudre une douzaine de corps » expliqua John mais l'informaticien ne répondit pas « Finch ? » Répéta t-il étonné de son silence. Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse et comprit que les ondes ne devaient pas passées dans ce lieu souterrain. Il continua l'exploration, avançant jusqu'au fond de la salle et soulevant la bâche. Elle recouvrait six barils. Trois vides et trois dont le couvercle était hermétiquement celé. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner leur contenu…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch observa son partenaire entrer dans les vestiaires puis forcer la trappe. Il l'entendit donner un ordre à Bear avant de descendre dans la cuve. Puis plus rien

-« C'est coupé ? » interrogea Léon

-« Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de réseau là-dessous »

-« Ah oui logique. J'espère qu'il va pas trouver un truc trop…Enfin vous voyez »

Finch ne répondit pas mais son regard parlait pour lui. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis Léon s'exclama :

-« Hey Finch y'a quelqu'un qui rapplique ! »

L'informaticien tourna la tête vers le second écran

-« Elle a la tenue d'une employée de l'hôtel, probablement une femme d'entretien »

-« Heu Finch, c'est pas une meuf ça »

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Ah ouais. Je m'y connais » affirma le comptable

-« Il se dirige droit vers les vestiaires » murmura Finch inquiet

-« Direct » approuva Léon

-« Il faut prévenir John » s'alarma l'informaticien en se levant

-« Bear va l'avertir ! »

-« Mais cet homme pourrait refermer la trappe sur lui »

-« Bear ne le laissera pas approcher et John va vite remonter » répliqua Léon en le retenant par le bras

-« J'y vais » s'entêta Finch

-« John vous a dit de rester ici quoi qu'il se passe ! »

-« C'est un cas d'urgence. Je dois le prévenir ! Lâchez-moi M Tao! »

-« Attendez Finch ! S'il sait que je vous ai laissé faire, ça va être moi l'urgence ! » Protesta Léon « Je vais y aller ! »

-« Vous ? »

-« Je peux le faire ! »affirma le comptable un peu vexé de la réaction de l'informaticien et il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Une fois dans le couloir il dû toute de même prendre une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. « Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré » grommela t-il. Finch le regarda partir inquiet puis saisit son téléphone pour avertir l'agent Monroe.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese fut alerté par le grondement sourd émit par son chien. Il comprit que quelque chose se tramait

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? » interrogea une voix inconnue

Bear se redressa, s'interposant entre l'intrus et la trappe où avait disparu son maître, continuant de gronder sourdement

-« T'es pas seul hein ? Où est ton maître ?»

Nouveaux grondements

-« S'il est descendu il a eu tort ! » remarqua l'inconnu

Reese savait que Bear ne laisserait pas passer l'homme, il ne pouvait donc attendre qu'il descende. Mais s'il remontait il ignorait si son adversaire était armé. Toutefois il ne pouvait pas laisser Bear seul pour la même raison…

Il escalada silencieusement l'échelle et se tint prêt à surgir. Bear grondait sans interruption, insensible aux paroles apaisantes de l'homme qui cherchait à le calmer. A défaut il s'empara d'une perche

-« Allons le chien soit gentil. M'oblige pas à te faire du mal. Je ne fais pas de mal aux animaux. S'il te plait calme-toi » plaidait l'inconnu. Voyant que Bear ne lâchait rien il leva la perche. Le malinois se ramassa sur lui-même prêt à riposter. John se tendit prêt à bondir. A cet instant une voix s'éleva les surprenant tous

-« Ne touchez pas à ce chien ! » cria Léon d'un ton ferme depuis le seuil

L'homme surprit se retourna dans sa direction. John en profita aussitôt pour surgir et se jeter sur lui. Une courte bagarre s'engagea. Bear trépignait prêt à contre attaquer si son maître se trouvait en difficulté. Léon s'était réfugié dans le couloir, guettant de loin. L'homme se battait de façon brouillonne frappant au hasard, Reese s'efforçait de parer les coups. L'un d'eux atteignit sa cible et lui coupla le souffle un instant. Bear bondit aussitôt sur l'agresseur, enfonçant ses crocs dans son bras. L'homme cria et de débattit. Le malinois le lâcha presque immédiatement et repris sa position d'attaque alors que Reese, profitant de la diversion, maitrisait son adversaire d'un coup bien placé. Il s'effondra sur le sol à moitié assommé. Reese se redressa avec un légèrement grimace, Bear vint aussitôt à ses côtés et il le caressa pour le remercier de son intervention

-« J'ai toujours dit que ce clebs était un héros » lança Léon depuis sa retraite

-« Toujours Léon ? Même quand tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois ? » Se moqua Reese

-« Y'a prescription » jugea le comptable

Dans la bagarre l'homme avait perdu sa perruque et John n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaitre. Il le releva et l'entrava avant de le faire asseoir sur un banc tout proche

-« T'as toujours ces trucs dans tes poches ? » interrogea Léon qui s'était rapproché

-« C'est toujours utile »

L'homme reprenait ses esprits et les fixait tour à tour

-« Vous êtes Edward Tenssen n'est ce pas ? »

-« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » répondit l'homme tout essayant de se libérer. Reese s'assura que son bras n'était pas trop mal en point mais Bear avait apparemment dosé son attaque

-« Mon associé et moi avons enquêté sur vous. Nous savons ce qui vous motive à neutraliser ces gens »

-« Alors si vous connaissez mon histoire laissez moi finir ce que j'ai commencé » plaida le vieil homme

-« Je ne peux vous laisser tuer ces personnes »

-« Ils ont tué mon fils ! Mon Thomy ! Mon unique enfant ! » Répliqua son vis-à-vis. Reese frémit sous la douleur qui transparaissait dans la voix du vieil homme. Le temps n'avait visiblement pas apaisé son chagrin

-« Leurs morts ne vous le rendra pas » murmura t-il

-« Mais ils seront punis »s'entêta le père

-« Etes vous sur qu'ils sont coupables ? J'ai lu le rapport de police Edward. Votre fils a pu avoir un accident »

-« Non il était trop bon navigateur »

-« Mais cela aurait pu lui arriver » insista Reese

-« J'ai des preuves ! » Le vieil homme hésita un instant puis expliqua « Il y a quelques mois j'ai déménagé. Plus rien ne me retenait dans notre maison. Elle était agréable autrefois mais désormais c'était juste un tombeau. En vidant le grenier j'ai trouvé une cachette entre les poutres. Un dossier complet, tout était là. Les noms, les preuves de toute les tricheries de la bande »

-« Thomy avait constitué un dossier contre ses amis ? »

-« Ce n'était pas ses amis ! » protesta le père « Ils faisaient semblant ! »

-« Et il s'en était rendu compte »

-« Si seulement il l'avait compris plus tôt ! Mais il était tellement heureux de ne plus être seul. C'était un bon garçon »

-« Ils ont profité de sa gentillesse je suppose »

-« Ah ça oui ! Et il ne voyait rien ! Sa mère l'avait mis en garde mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Et moi… » La voix de l'homme trembla un peu « Moi je travaillais trop je n'ai pas fait assez attention » murmura t-il douloureusement.

-« Comment a-t-il découvert la vérité ? »

-« Pendant une soirée organisée pour la fin des examens. Il a voulu aidé Charly. A l'époque cet idiot buvait déjà trop et il s'était attiré des ennuis. Seulement il voulait jouer les costauds il a dit à Thomy qu'il ne voulait pas de l'aide d'un imbécile assez crédule pour imaginer qu'une des plus belles filles du lycée puisse s'intéresser à lui autrement que par intérêt. Mon fils lui a dit qu'il était jaloux alors l'autre a tout déballé. C'était facile dans son état. En fait il était tellement ivre que le lendemain il ne se rappelait même plus avoir parlé. Et les autres ne les avaient pas entendu »

-« Donc Thomy n'a rien dit et a préparé sa vengeance ? »

\- « Il y avait une lettre dans le dossier. La confession qu'il voulait envoyer à la police avec les preuves. Il y disait qu'il s'était fait avoir par Mindy _« J'aurais du savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai »_ écrivait-il, mon pauvre Thomy»

-« Ce dossier devait rétablir la vérité »

-« Quand il a réalisé il l'a préparé en trois exemplaires, un pour lui, un pour la police et un pour le recteur. Mais il voulait attendre la remise des diplômes pour que le scandale soit plus éclatant. C'était sa revanche. Alors il a joué le jeu pendant quelques jours »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Deux jours avant il a surprit Mindy dans les bras d'un autre. Surement pas le premier » grinça le vieil homme « Elle n'avait plus tellement de raison de jouer la comédie puisque les examens étaient passés mais je suppose qu'elle voulait tenir le rôle jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Elle a rattrapé Thomy pour s'excuser. Pour lui, qu'elle continue cette mascarade avec autant d'hypocrisie c'était trop. Ils se sont disputés et il en a trop dit. Mindy a compris qu'ils étaient en danger. Dans sa lettre Thomy terminait en disant qu'elle l'avait rappelé en lui disant qu'il avait raison, qu'elle avait honte et qu'elle le suppliait de l'attendre le lendemain lorsqu'il irait chez le recteur pour tout révéler. Il hésitait à la croire et il disait qu'il aurait préféré que tout soit dévoilé à la remise mais il l'aimait encore alors il avait décidé de l'aider une dernière fois »

-« Il avait raison de se méfier » jugea John

-« En lisant ces mots j'ai eu la confirmation que sa mort n'avait pas été un accident. Encore moins un suicide. Et j'ai enquêté à nouveau mais sans succès. Alors j'ai décidé d'obtenir des aveux autrement »

-« Vous les avez réuni ici avec une invitation tentante »

-« Oui » Il laissa passer un instant puis ajouta « Ils n'ont pas résisté bien sur. Et moi j'avais tout préparé. Je connaissais cet hôtel. Mon neveu y travaillait autrefois et je venais le voir souvent. J'en connaissais les moindres recoins et cette salle où je pourrais être tranquille car personne n'y vient jamais, la plupart des employés n'en connaissent même pas l'existence »

-« Vous vouliez les attirer ici un par un et les faire disparaitre après les avoir interrogé ? »

-« J'ai piégé Charly en premier. Je savais qu'il parlerait sans difficulté il en avait trop sur la conscience. Après tout c'était à cause de lui que Thomy avait découvert le plan de Mindy. Je ne me trompais pas. Il avait vécu en lâche et il est mort en lâche » affirma le vieil homme avec une moue dégoutée « James n'a rien dit lui. Méprisant comme toujours. Il a voulu s'échapper pendant que je le questionnais et je n'ai pas pu le garder aussi longtemps que je le voulais »

-« Et Mindy ? »

L'homme eut un ricanement méprisant

-« Quand elle m'a reconnu et qu'elle a compris mon but elle a perdu toute dignité c'était pitoyable ! » Il leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis « Je voulais la tuer en dernier puisque c'était elle qui avait inventé ce plan pour piéger mon fils mais quand j'ai remarqué que vous étiez à fouiner partout vous et votre patron j'ai changé d'avis. Au cas où je n'aurais pas eu le temps de tous les abattre, elle, elle ne devait pas m'échapper ! »

-« Alors vous savez ce qui est arrivé à votre fils ?

-« Oui. Il l'avait rejoint le matin devant l'établissement. Elle l'attendait devant la porte. Ils sont entrés ensemble dans l'enceinte. Il était tôt, avant le début des cours, le site était désert. James et Julian étaient dissimulés dans un coin du parc. Ils se sont jetés sur lui par surprise et l'ont assommé. Puis ils l'ont emmené jusqu'à l'entrée où Philip attendait dans sa voiture pour les conduire au port. Là ils l'ont enfermé dans la cabine de son voilier. Julian et James sont restés pour le surveiller. Puis, au fil de la journée, les autre se sont relayés et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la nuit. Là Dora, la seule qui savait manœuvrer un bateau, a emmener le voilier au large et ils ont jeté mon fils à la mer pieds et poings liés » La voix du père se brisa sur un sanglot.

Reese ne dit rien, le laissant se reprendre. Il entendit Léon renifler dans son dos. Bear se tenait immobile à ses pieds

-« Il était trop bien pour eux » murmura finalement le vieil homme en s'essuyant les yeux

-« Alors maintenant soyez à sa hauteur » rétorqua John

-« Comment ? »

-« Laissez faire la justice. Votre fils n'aurait certainement pas voulu que vous deveniez un meurtrier pour lui »

-« C'est trop tard »

-« Pas tout à fait. Il en reste trois qui pourront être jugés »

-« Mais seront-ils condamnés ? »

-« Vous avez des preuves »

-« Je suis fatigué » murmura le père en secouant la tête. L'ex agent posa la main sur son épaule

-« Vous trouverez la force pour lui et le jury tiendra compte de vos motivations »

-« Je ne sais pas » murmura le vieil homme d'un ton las. A cet instant, Bear, voyant le geste de son maître et en déduisant que le danger était écarté, vint donner un petit coup de langue sur la main de l'homme. Celui-ci tressaillit. Il vit le regard doux et attentif du malinois et ce fut comme un déclic, il éclata en sanglots, déversant tout ce chagrin si longtemps retenu qui l'étouffait. Reese entendit un nouveau reniflement puis Léon se moucha bruyamment. Il se dirigea vers lui au seuil de la pièce

-« C'est un pauvre gars » commenta le comptable

-« Il va avoir besoin d'un bon avocat pour sa défense et surtout pour faire accuser les assassins de son fils»

-« Harold va l'aider » affirma Léon d'un air convaincu. John lui adressa un regard surprit

-« Je n'en serais pas étonné » concéda t-il finalement

-« Ouais. Il est cool »renchérit le jeune homme

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme mais c'est un peu ça » répondit Reese amusé

Un appel leur parvint du fond du couloir

-« Vous êtes là ? Je suis l'agent Monroe. M Wren m'a appelé »

-« Par ici » confirma John

Le jeune policier apparu arme à la main. Léon recula vivement

-« C'est sans danger » affirma John « Vous pouvez ranger votre arme. M Tenssen vous racontera son histoire et je vous enverrais un enregistrement »

-« Et les disparus ? »

-« Là-dessous » répondit l'ex agent en désignant l'ouverture « Dans les barils, probablement dissous »

Léon écarquilla les yeux, fut pris d'un haut le cœur et quitta précipitamment les lieux

-« Trop sensible » constata Reese avec un haussement d'épaule à l'intention de l'agent qui avait suivit la scène, interloqué

-« Possible que je l'approuve un peu » dit-il finalement avec un regard en biais vers la trappe. Reese haussa les épaules, fataliste

-« Désolé. Ce sont les risques du métier ! » Ajouta t-il tranquillement

-« Fusco n'avait pas tort de vous dire "spéciaux" » marmonna l'agent avant de saisir son téléphone pour appeler du renfort et John ne put s'empêcher de sourire

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese revint dans la chambre une demi-heure plus tard. Dès l'entrée il entendit les récriminations de Léon. Bear se glissa près de son second maître

-« Mais vous vous rendez compte Finch ! Et si Bear avait vu les barils ? Et leur contenu ? »

-« N'exagérez pas M Tao. Il n'avait pas de raison de voir le contenu et la vue d'un baril n'est pas traumatisante »

-« Et l'odeur ? Il a pu sentir un truc ? »

-« Certainement puisqu'il a retrouvé la piste »

-« Mais s'il a compris ce que c'était ? »

-« Le fait est que, de par sa formation, Bear a sans doute déjà vu pire »

-« Et trouvé pire » compléta Reese en avançant dans la pièce, repensant à une certaine grotte découverte lors d'une enquête qui avait laissé un souvenir impérissable à l'inspecteur Fusco

-« Oh ! Franchement les gars c'est abusé ! » Protesta le comptable

Finch se leva et s'approcha de son partenaire. Agrippant sa chemise il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Reese eut un mouvement de recul

-« Léon… » Chuchota t-il

-« Il est courant » répondit l'informaticien

-« Ouais je suis pas aveugle » grogna le jeune homme

Reese lui adressa un regard perplexe puis baissa les yeux vers son partenaire qui lui sourit, fataliste

-« Dans ce cas » jugea t-il. John enlaça son compagnon et lui donna un baiser possessif « J'en avais vraiment besoin ! » commenta t-il

-« Le contraire m'aurait étonné » chuchota Finch

-« Tout le monde a été arrêté. Dora était hystérique. Julian s'est rebellé aussi. Par contre Philip avait l'air résigné » affirma Reese « Nous allons pouvoir rentrer » ajouta t-il en observant son compagnon qu'il tenait toujours par la taille et qui, à sa grande satisfaction, n'avait pas essayé de se dégager. Finch approuva puis précisa :

-« Sauf vous M Tao. Je vous l'avais promis »

-« Ouais merci Finch. Enfin l'endroit me parait drôlement moins sympa là ! Je peux garder Bear ? »

-« Désolé je le récupère » affirma Reese

-« Dommage. Avec lui je risquais rien » marmonna le comptable « Bon je vais rester quand même faut bien que j'occupe mes congés » ajouta t-il finalement

-« Vous pourriez tenir compagnie à Miss Ollister. Elle ne vous en veut peut être pas tellement ? »

-« Hey Finch ! J'ai meilleur goût ! » S'offusqua Léon

-« J'approuve ! » remarqua Reese

-« John ! » gronda son associé

-« D'ailleurs ce n'était pas plutôt à moi d'émettre ce genre de taquinerie ?» chuchota l'ex agent à son oreille

-« Encore votre mauvaise influence sans doute » soupira Finch l'air faussement contrarié

-« Ben moi je vais me coucher j'en ai trop vu ! » marmonna Léon « Bonne nuit les gars ! » lança t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

-« Bonne nuit Léon » Reese attendit qu'il sorte puis interrogea : « C'est vous qui lui avait parlé de nous ? »

-« Non. Il a deviné » répondit Finch « Et il y a un indice qui nous trahit »ajouta t-il en levant la main pour désigner son anneau

-« Désolé »

-« Ne le soyez pas. Je suis fier de le porter »

-« Moi aussi » affirma Reese avant de l'embrasser « Plus de surveillance cette nuit ? »

-« Non. C'est inutile »

-« Alors je suggère une autre forme de veille » affirma John en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou, sa main agrippant le premier bouton de la chemise. Mais Finch le repoussa doucement

-« Et moi je suggère du repos ! »

John suspendit son geste, étonné

-« Vous y tenez vraiment ? »

-« John j'ai assisté à la bagarre avec la caméra »

-« Et ? »

-« Êtes-vous certain d'aller bien ? » demanda l'informaticien en passant doucement la main sur son côté

Reese se mordit les lèvres et lui adressa un regard de gamin prit en faute

-« Depuis le temps elle est consolidée ça devait être une autre » tenta t-il

-« Le repos est valable pour une autre aussi »

-« Harold ! Ca fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas tenu dans mes bras plus de quelques minutes ! »

-« Toujours votre étrange façon de décompter le temps M Reese » le taquina son compagnon. Il posa la main sur sa joue « Mais je n'ai rien contre l'idée de dormir dans vos bras au contraire ! Mais seulement dormir »

-« Harold… » Gémit John

-« Vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos, ou ce qu'il en reste, et moi aussi » précisa ce dernier

Le regard de l'ex agent changea dès qu'il évoqua sa propre fatigue

-« Dans ce cas je veux bien me contenter de vous tenir dans mes bras. Enfin juste cette nuit ! »

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« Voilà qui est raisonnable »

John soupira mais tint parole. Ils se préparèrent et une fois couché il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. L'informaticien se blottit naturellement contre lui

-« Je suis sur que ce repos vous fera le plus grand bien »

-« Hum »

-« Et tout à l'heure vous serez de nouveau en forme »

-« J'y compte bien » marmonna John

-« Moi aussi » affirma Finch

-« Pourquoi ? » l'ex agent perplexe

-« Parce que demain il nous faudra reprendre la route. C'est long six heures de vol. Ce serait mieux si vous étiez en état de … disons de les occuper un peu … sportivement »

Reese observa son compagnon rougir mais soutenir tout de même son regard. Il eut un sourire mutin

-« Je suis certain d'être parfaitement remis d'ici là. Et si je vais bien vous participerez à cette petite séance de sport bien entendu »

-« C'est précisément ce que j'envisageais » murmura Finch en rougissant encore un peu plus

-« Ravi que vous ne soyez pas contre mon invitation Harold»

-« Comme si je le pouvais » chuchota Finch en nichant son visage contre sa poitrine. Reese caressa doucement ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devenue régulière lui indiqua qu'il était endormi. Alors il posa tendrement un baiser sur son front

-« Je t'aime Harold » chuchota t-il


	12. Concessions

_J'ai des lectrices passionnées de transport en commun ? Bizarre ça !_

 _Ce chapitre est un peu long mais je n'ai pas trouvé logique de le couper_

 _._

 _Notre capitaine est romantique : )_

 _CoolMHouse : Bientôt ta réponse_

 _Ninja : Et je resterais tordue pour que tu me lises toujours !_

 _Val : Et oui Léon sait se surpasser avec son « pote canin » en renfort_

 _Jany : Reviens tu es bienvenue_

 _Paige : Un peu de détente_

 _Jayjay : N'oublie que Lionel est le meilleur : p_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Finch saisit le stylo et parapha le registre que lui tendait la réceptionniste

-« M Wren ? » entendit-il « Vous nous quittez ? » Il se retourna

-« Bonjour M Silvert. En effet je dois partir mes affaires m'appellent »

-« Quel dommage ! Vous allez rater la soirée spectacle »

-« Je ne peux hélas pas faire autrement »

-« Vous reste t-il le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner ? » s'enquit le propriétaire

-« Oui je m'y rendais justement »

-« En ce cas j'aurais plaisir à vous avoir à ma table » affirma le vieil homme en lui prenant le bras

-« Avec plaisir M Silvert allons-y. Votre épouse n'est pas avec vous ? »

-« Elle ne va pas tarder, elle est remontée chercher un gilet, il fait un peu frais. Et votre ami ? »

-« Mon secrétaire doit me rejoindre à la salle à manger ». Ils étaient parvenus sur le seuil

-« Il est encore tôt, à cette heure il y a de la place » affirma le propriétaire. Ils s'installèrent un peu en retrait comme de coutume. Un serveur se présenta aussitôt. Le vieil homme commanda pour lui-même et son épouse « Vous pouvez commander pour John je pense que vous connaissez ses préférences ? » suggéra t-il avec un sourire entendu

-« Je connais ses goûts » concéda Finch un peu perturbé. Il fit son choix et le serveur retourna aux cuisines

-« Avez-vous eu vent de cette étrange histoire survenue hier soir ? Il y aurait trois disparus et trois ou quatre arrestations ? Une ancienne vengeance a ce que j'ai entendu dire »

-« Oui la rumeur s'est répandue »

-« J'ai hâte de consulter les journaux pour en apprendre davantage. Mais j'ai su que Mindy Parson et Julian Powells y étaient mêlés, je n'en suis guère surpris ! »

-« Vous les connaissiez ? » interrogea Finch

-« Le monde viticole est une petite communauté M Wren, nous nous connaissons tous plus ou moins. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ces deux là très agréables. Miss Parson était une arriviste et M Powells était un prétentieux. Et pour avoir testé je puis vous dire qu'il n'était pas aussi bon sommelier qu'il le pensait ! » Affirma le vieil homme. « De toute façon je préfère les gens simples » Il se tourna vers l'entrée « Ah voilà reinette » Finch l'interrogea du regard « C'est ainsi que je surnomme mon épouse parce qu'elle est ma petite reine depuis 45 ans » L'informaticien approuva, amusé. La vielle dame arrivait à la table et il la salua

-« M Wren doit partir » précisa son époux

-« C'est dommage » estima sa femme « Il va manquer la dernière dégustation » remarqua t-elle

-« Oh c'est vrai ! Vous auriez pu gouter notre vin ! » S'exclama le vieil homme l'air dépité

-« Je regrette de ne pas le faire M Silvert. Même si j'avoue me méfier des dégustations désormais »

-« Ah c'est le mélange M Wren ! » s'exclama le vieil homme « Votre ami n'avait bu qu'une couleur lui : il est malin ! »

-« Paul je te rappelle que c'est toi qui avait entrainé M Wren, tu as insisté pour qu'il change au second verre et il était trop aimable pour refuser »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » jugea celui-ci ennuyé

-« Ne soyez pas trop dur, j'y ai survécu Miss Silvert » s'amusa Finch

-« Et c'est fort heureux ! » approuva celle-ci. Le serveur revint et déposa les commandes « John n'est pas là ? » demanda la vieille dame « Son café va refroidir »

-« Mon secrétaire ne va pas tarder » affirma l'informaticien. Les deux époux échangèrent un regard complice

-« Allons M Wren ne soyez pas gêné de dire que c'est votre ami » constata l'épouse

-« Il n'y a que cette vieille chipie d'Ollister pour ne rien remarquer » gloussa son époux. Finch leur jeta un regard circonspect «Lorsque j'étais jeune homme j'ai interrogé ma mère » poursuivit t-il « Je lui ai demandé comment je pourrais savoir, le jour où je croiserais une femme, si ce serait celle qu'il me faut. Elle m'a répondu : « tu sauras que c'est la bonne personne lorsque tu la regardera avec des yeux qui ne verront plus rien d'autre qu'elle quand vous serez réunis et qu'elle en fera autant » et elle avait raison »

-« Ce fut notre cas » affirma son épouse « et c'est aussi le votre avec John M Wren »

Finch rougit

-« Je nous pensais plus discret » constata t-il

-« Pour beaucoup de gens certainement » estima le vieil homme

\- « Mais nous sommes observateurs » compléta sa femme

Reese apparut alors sur le seuil et les regards des deux associés se connectèrent immédiatement l'un à l'autre comme aimantés

-« Vous voyez ce que nous vouliez dire » commenta le propriétaire. Finch tressaillit et réalisa qu'ils avaient raison. Il s'inquiéta : depuis quand étaient-ils si transparents ?

John arrivait à la table. Il fit un baise main à la vielle dame qui rosit de plaisir

-« Avec un pareil sourire jeune homme je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait vous résister » gloussa t-elle

-« Mais elle est réservée » précisa aussitôt son époux ce qui lui valut un baiser sur la joue

L'ex agent prit place et remarqua le trouble de son associé

-« Un problème ? » chuchota t-il

-« Non tout va bien » répondit l'informaticien qui ne voulait pas risquer que la conversation continue sur le même sujet. Le repas fut charmant et il finit par se détendre devant la discrétion du couple qui n'avait pas cherché à insister. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent M Silvert arracha à l'informaticien la promesse de venir visiter son domaine si d'aventure ils passaient dans leur région.

-« Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ? » interrogea Reese dès qu'ils furent seuls, l'arrêtant un instant dans un coin du couloir

-« Parfaitement bien » répliqua Finch qui voulu éviter un sujet parfois source de tension « Et de toute façon "Avec un pareil sourire je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait vous résister " » ajouta t-il avant de continuer son chemin vers l'ascenseur laissant Reese tout à fait perplexe.

.

OoooooooooO  
.

-« L'avion décollera dans dix minutes Messieurs. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? » Interrogea le co-pilote

-« Non je vous remercie » affirma Finch

-« Non, mais nous apprécierions d'être tranquille pendant le trajet, qu'on ne nous dérange pas » ajouta Reese

-« Bien Monsieur » affirma le jeune homme avec un sourire entendu que Finch jugea trop clairvoyant et qui le fit rougir. La porte se referma et Reese la verrouilla discrètement

-« Je suis sur que ce costume de pilote vous irez à merveille » s'amusa t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon. Son sourire s'effaça devant l'air contrarié de son partenaire

-« Pourquoi avez-vous autant insisté M Reese ? » attaqua celui-ci

-« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons dérangés » rétorqua l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaules

-« Ce n'était pas la peine de nous faire remarquer ainsi » jugea l'informaticien en se détournant vers le petit bureau pour poser son portable « Que vont-ils penser ?» marmonna t-il perturbé. Il prit sa valisette et en sortit un petit coupe papier pour ouvrir l'enveloppe que le pilote lui avait remis et qui devait contenir un plan de vol et la facture

-« Ce qu'ils voudront je m'en moque » constata Reese en l'enlaçant

-« Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'être aussi expressif » insista Finch en le repoussant légèrement

-« Nous ne sommes pas un couple clandestin Harold. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange »

L'informaticien rangea les documents qu'il avait sommairement parcourus et ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit son ordinateur pour vérifier que la machine ne s'était pas manifestée

-« Pourtant d'habitude cela ne vous gêne plus autant » reprit son compagnon avec un soupir

-« Je n'ai pas dit que cela me gênait. Juste qu'il n'était pas utile de nous faire remarquer si cela n'est pas nécessaire »

-« Ok. Donc il n'est pas nécessaire de montrer que nous sommes un couple uni ? C'est une information intéressante » ironisa John dont le ton cachait mal la vexation

-« Vous savez ce que je veux dire » Tenta Finch sentant que la discussion prenait mauvaise tournure

-« Oui. Mais je ne le comprends pas » répliqua Reese en le relâchant. Il se détourna pour rejoindre l'autre extrémité de l'appareil, ôtant ses chaussures et sa veste pour être plus à l'aise, il s'installa dans l'un des larges fauteuils de cuir

Finch de son côté était mal à l'aise, conscient d'avoir tort ou en tout cas de ne pas être honnête avec lui-même. N'était ce pas lui qui regrettait quelques jours plut tôt de ne pouvoir affirmer ouvertement leur relation devant ces femmes qui s'intéressaient un peu trop à son compagnon ? Et même au quotidien il était devenu bien plus souple. Alors qu'elle importance que ces hommes les devine ? Et pourquoi être contrarié par la conversation du matin avec les époux Silvert ? Il était bien conscient de n'être pas logique à souhaiter s'affirmer et se cacher en même temps. Mais il avait parfois tendance à oublier toute logique depuis deux ans et demi…

-« Vous avez raison » lança t-il finalement. Reese ne répondit pas « Je suis désolé » ajouta t-il. Il se tourna vers son partenaire qui n'avait pas bougé « Je me suis énervé pour rien »

-« Je sais. Les reflexes ont la vie dure je suppose » répondit platement l'ex agent

Finch se mordit les lèvres devant l'évident agacement de son compagnon. Il s'approcha de lui

-« Vous m'en voulez ? »

-« Non »

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Certain »

-« Mais ? » insista l'informaticien devant son air neutre « Vous boudez ? »

-« C'est possible »

-« Je vois » jugea Finch. Il retourna au bureau et ferma son ordinateur « Et vous comptez bouder longtemps ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir » affirma Reese en se calant dans le fauteuil. Il renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux

-« Le trajet va être long » risqua Finch

-« C'est possible » répéta John sans bouger

 _« Même évident »_ songea l'informaticien en retenant un soupir, connaissant l'entêtement dont était capable son compagnon

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Ils restèrent chacun dans leur fauteuil durant le décollage. Puis l'ex agent entendit son partenaire se déplacer à travers la cabine pour finalement cesser tout bruit. Toutefois il sentait qu'il était tout près et décida de vérifier. Il ouvrit les yeux et le trouva campé devant lui. Il avait lui aussi ôté sa veste et ses chaussures mais également retiré sa cravate et déboutonné partiellement sa chemise. Finch l'observait tout en retirant ses boutons de manchette

-« Vous boudez toujours ? »

-« Oui » affirma Reese mais l'informaticien sentait son regard fouiller son col ouvert

-« Je pourrais vous faire changer d'avis ? »

-« Vous pouvez toujours essayer » jugea Reese, plissant les yeux et lui adressant un sourire provocant

L'informaticien soutint son regard. Sans le quitter des yeux il s'avança et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le sourire de Reese s'accentua, curieux de voir jusqu'où irait son partenaire. Finch se pencha pour l'embrasser mais à la dernière seconde évita soigneusement ses lèvres, parsemant son visage de baisers tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Reese ne bougeait pas, décidé à lui résister. Du moins autant qu'il le pourrait. Finch repoussa les pans de la chemise et laissa courir ses mains sur son torse mais il se heurta à l'obstacle du maillot qui lui sembla une bien encombrante barrière de tissu. Il s'efforça de le soulever mais il avait un peu de mal à le tirer, gêné par la position et l'immobilité de son partenaire. Il fronça les sourcils alors que John lui adressait un sourire moqueur qui disait clairement : _« Et maintenant ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? »_ L'informaticien avisa discrètement un objet sur la tablette près d'eux mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Se penchant de nouveau vers lui il parcouru son cou, mordillant légèrement la peau délicate pour laisser sa marque, satisfait de le sentir frémir. En insistant il obtint même un bref gémissement de plaisir que son compagnon ne put retenir. Tout en poursuivant ses taquineries, Finch tendit la main pour atteindre l'objet qu'il avait repéré. Au moment où John renversait la tête, les yeux clos pour mieux profiter de ses baisers, détendu, il se redressa et d'un geste vif utilisa le coupe papier qu'il avait récupéré pour entailler l'indésirable maillot. Reese sursauta, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, surprit. Finch lui adressa un sourire ironique et, reposant l'outil, il saisit les bords de la déchirure et tira sur le tissu qui se déchira de haut en bas

-« Hey ! » protesta John « Mon patron ne va pas apprécier ! »

-« Je m'en moque » Répliqua l'informaticien en le paraphrasant. Il pouvait enfin laisser courir ses mains, puis ses lèvres, sans entrave, sur son torse dévoilé et ne s'en priva pas, explorant consciencieusement chaque parcelle de peau nue, partant de son cou et descendant toujours plus bas. John ferma les yeux et serra davantage les accoudoirs le souffle court, frémissant sous les caresses expertes de son compagnon. Il sentit ses mains s'immiscer sous la ceinture de son pantalon et réalisa qu'il commençait à lâcher prise. Lorsque Finch cessa brusquement ses torturantes attentions la sensation de perte le fit gémir de frustration. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire amusé de son partenaire

-« Vous boudez toujours ? »

-« Oui ! » répliqua Reese vexé

L'informaticien sourit et entreprit de finir de déboutonner sa chemise qu'il laissa ensuite glisser au sol, sans jamais quitter des yeux son compagnon dont il sentait le regard brulant le détailler

-« Toujours ? »

-« Oui » réaffirma John dont la voix semblait toutefois moins assurée

Finch retira son maillot d'un geste souple et Reese enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil pour résister à l'envie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. L'informaticien passa les bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui, recommençant à l'embrasser, papillonnant sur son visage ou dans son cou mais évitant soigneusement sa bouche. Reese tenta de la capturer mais chaque fois Finch se dérobait habilement. Il le sentait remuer sur lui pour le provoquer, cherchant à attiser son désir et il n'y parvenait que trop bien ! Il se mordit les lèvres, son corps réagissait à ces provocations, à la fois embrasé et frustré de ses simples frôlements. N'y tenant plus, John lâcha prise et posa une main sur la nuque de son amant pour enfin capturer ses lèvres et l'autre au creux de ses reins pour le coller davantage contre lui. L'informaticien gémit mais s'efforça de garder le contrôle, laissant son partenaire l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, satisfait de le voir enfin lui céder, attendant qu'il cesse son baiser pour reprendre son souffle

-« Toujours ? » demanda t-il alors, haletant

-« Non » souffla John «Face à de tels arguments… » Finch lui adressa alors un large sourire dont John ne se méfia pas

-« Vous me faites plaisir » chuchota t-il. Il lui donna un bref baiser, puis avant que John n'ai réalisé il se redressa, posant les mains sur son torse pour garder l'équilibre, et s'écartant de lui, faisant mine de vouloir se lever

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Qu'est ce que vous faite ! » protesta Reese

-« Vous ne boudez plus. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous faire changer d'avis » rétorqua l'informaticien logique

-« Stop ! » répliqua l'ex agent, saisissant ses hanches pour le retenir « N'espérez pas vous en sortir comme ça »

-« Non ? » le taquina Finch

-« Oh non ! » confirma John en faisant glisser ses mains sur son dos pour le rapprocher « Pas question de vous laisser m'échapper ! »

L'informaticien lui adressa un sourire ironique glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour jouer nonchalamment avec les mèches. Reese plissa les yeux et il frissonna devant l'expression affamée de son regard. Très vite il perdit toute envie de rire sous la force des sensations que son compagnon faisait naître en lui. Ses soupirs se firent gémissements, il comprit que John avait bien l'intention de se venger et il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Tout en continuant de le harceler de ses baisers John déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon pour enfin glisser ses mains sous les fesses rebondies de son partenaire qui frémit violemment sous son geste et nicha son visage dans son cou, mordillant la peau tendre en représailles. Reese continua quelques minutes ses enivrantes caresses puis leva la tête et chuchota à son oreille :

-« Tenez-moi Harold »

Celui-ci comprit qu'il voulait le porter jusqu'à la couche mais au lieu de lui obéir il s'écarta légèrement et fixa son regard dans le sien

-« Et si je refuse ? » demanda t-il

-« Je saurais bien vous convaincre »murmura Reese un peu surprit

-« Et si je veux rester ici ? »Insista l'informaticien

John comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas à cette lueur de défi qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux pales

-« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable » chuchota t-il

-« Et si je ne veux pas l'être ? »

-« Harold… Je ne veux pas… » Commença John _« Vous faire de mal »_ termina t-il pour lui-même mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase à haute voix

Finch posa son front contre le sien

-« Vous m'avez rendu libre John. Laissez-moi oublier que je suis différent »

L'ex agent comprit qu'il ne devait plus discuter. Son amant avait fait son choix et il devait le respecter, par amour. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et ce serait aussi une marque de respect de sa part. Doucement il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement puis sans lâcher son regard il reprit ses caresses parcourant son corps lentement, amoureusement. Finch comprit qu'il acceptait son choix et l'embrassa fébrilement pour l'en remercier, se plaquant contre lui, reprenant ses provocations

-« Harold » chuchota Reese. Celui-ci posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres comme s'il voulait attraper ses mots. John y posa un baiser « Il va quand même falloir vous lever un instant pour vous débarrasser de ça » ajouta t-il en tirant sur le tissu du pantalon

-« Hum ? Peut être…» jugea l'informaticien

L'ex agent posa quelques baisers dans son cou remonta vers son oreille et murmura :

-« Ou je peux le découper en morceaux ? »

-« Vous n'oseriez pas ? »

-« D'ici trente secondes vous aurez la réponse » répliqua John en empoignant le tissu

-« Très bien mais vous d'abord » chuchota Finch en se reculant doucement. Il se leva et se pencha aussitôt vers lui, tirant sur le pantalon de son partenaire d'un geste vif, entrainant vêtement et sous vêtement, Reese soulevant les hanches pour lui faciliter la tache

-« A votre tour » affirma t-il en gardant son regard dans le sien. Finch obéit, faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, prenant appui sur les genoux de son compagnon sous prétexte de garder l'équilibre mais en profitant pour laisser ses mains glisser sur ses cuisses en de lentes caresses. Il fit ensuite mine de se rapprocher mais John protesta : « Vous n'avez pas terminé »

-« Ah non ? »

L'ex agent tendit la main sur le côté, vers l'endroit où le coupe papier était retombé. Devant la menace implicite Finch eut un petit rire moqueur et se décida à achever de se dévêtir. Reese lui adressa un sourire mutin et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il reprit sa place avec une lenteur délibérée, glissant lentement pour accentuer le contact.

-« Provocateur » chuchota Reese en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui « Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous risquez » menaça t-il en mordillant son cou. Finch prit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder

-« Je ne risque que votre amour » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser longuement « Et pour ça je peux tout oser » ajouta t-il en pressant son corps contre le sien. Et John le sentit enfin s'abandonner entre ses bras, avide d'être à lui encore une fois, de ressentir une nouvelle fois la force de l'amour qui les unissait…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch ouvrit prudemment les yeux. L'environnement le désorienta un instant puis il se remémora : l'avion ! D'autres souvenirs lui revinrent également le faisant rougir. En revanche il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé dans ce lit, John l'avait probablement porté. Il croisa le regard de son compagnon qui l'observait en souriant

-« Bien dormi Harold ? » se moqua t-il en passant la main sur son visage. L'informaticien ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attraper sa main pour poser un baiser sur sa paume. Il s'étira pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement mais ne put retenir une légère grimace qui évidemment n'échappa pas à son partenaire

-« Vous avez mal ? » demanda t-il déjà inquiet

-« Et vous ? » rétorqua Finch, retenant un soupir. Ne pourrait-il jamais s'empêcher de se préoccuper ainsi ?

-« Moi ? » s'étonna John

Finch fit glisser sa main sur le côté de son compagnon, redessinant les contours d'une marque bleuie

-« Ce n'est rien » affirma l'ex agent

-« Hum ? »

-« Ce n'est pas douloureux »

-« Le docteur Tillman sera ravie de l'apprendre »

-« Finch ! Pour si peu ce n'est pas la peine de déranger Mégan. Ce n'est surement pas la même »

-« Cela demande vérification

John soupira

-« Vous êtes obsédé »

-« Tout comme vous » rétorqua Finch cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait aimé un peu de relâchement de sa part mais l'ex agent ne saisit pas le message et fit la moue. Il se redressa et repoussa le drap pour poser ses mains sur la hanche de son compagnon et le masser doucement

-« Vous êtes tendu » jugea t-il soucieux. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser faire » marmonna t-il comme pour lui-même

S'en fut trop pour son partenaire qui le repoussa avant de basculer de l'autre côté, lui tournant le dos et tirant sur le drap pour se couvrir

-« Harold ? » murmura John décontenancé

-« Laissez-moi je suis fatigué »

Reese resta un instant perplexe mais refusa d'en rester là. Il posa la main sur son épaule

-« Harold j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Parlez-moi ?» Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais il pouvait percevoir la tension dans le corps de son compagnon « Est-ce que je vous ai blessé ? » insista t-il

-« Non » soupira Finch

-« Ne me mentez pas »

-« Vous ne m'avez pas blessé John » répéta l'informaticien « Vous êtes juste… fidèle à vous-même »

-« Ce qui veut dire ? »

-« Trop protecteur » murmura Finch « Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais vous ne m'écoutez pas » ajouta t-il d'une voix lasse

-« C'est faux ! » protesta John « Je vous écoute toujours. Seulement… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher »

-« Je sais. Alors il est inutile d'en parler » trancha l'informaticien

-« Non au contraire. Je vous déçois et … ça m'est insupportable » murmura Reese. Il s'écarta pour se lever mais cette fois ce fut Finch qui le stoppa, indifférent à la douleur que lui provoqua son geste trop vif, il se redressa brusquement pour retenir son bras, alerté par le ton de son compagnon dont il savait trop bien la sensibilité lorsque cela le concernait

-« John » Celui-ci arrêta son geste et se tourna vers lui. Finch se redressa pour s'asseoir et John l'aida aussitôt par reflexe. « Vous ne me décevez pas John. Mais j'aimerais que parfois vous me laissiez choisir. Je suis conscient de mes limites. Mais si un jour je décide de les dépasser j'aimerais que vous me laissiez faire sans me les rappelez sans cesse et sans culpabiliser comme si c'était votre faute »

-« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous rabaisser »

-« Je le sais parfaitement. Vous voulez seulement m'éviter toutes souffrances » répliqua Finch « Mais si c'est mon choix ? » demanda t-il en fixant son regard dans le sien. Reese hésita, réfléchissant. « Je suis libre avec vous, ne bridez pas ma liberté » plaida l'informaticien. John laissa passer quelques secondes puis l'attira contre lui

-« Vous êtes dur avec moi ! Vous me demandez de vous laisser souffrir » dit-il finalement d'un ton taquin qui rassura son partenaire

-« Juste un petit peu ? » suggéra celui-ci

-« Pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Mais d'accord. Je n'essayerai plus de vous arrêter même si cela ne va pas être simple. Il n'y a que pour vous que je puisse faire un pareil effort »

-« Et bien j'espère que vous y arriverez »

-« Vous doutez de moi ? »

-« Pas de votre bonne volonté mais de vos reflexes. Vous n'avez jamais tenu jusqu'à maintenant » constata l'informaticien

-« Parce que je ne peux pas vous résister, c'est de votre faute cette fois ! » constata l'ex agent avec un sourire moqueur. Il posa deux doigts sous le menton de son partenaire pour capter son regard et ajouta, redevenu sérieux : « Mais cette fois je ne vous décevrais plus »

-« N'utilisez pas ce terme John. Vous ne me décevez jamais »

-« Je ne suis pas le maître des mots moi, alors je vais au plus simple » le taquina ce dernier « C'est à vous d'en trouver un autre » Finch préféra le fit taire d'un baiser

La radio crépita et la voix du pilote se fit entendre annonçant l'atterrissage dans 20 minutes et invitant les passagers à reprendre leurs places en prévision

-« Nous sommes déjà arrivé ? » s'étonna Finch

-« Oui M Marmotte » s'amusa John

L'informaticien marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et laissa un Reese hilare l'aider à se lever pour se préparer.

.

Une heure plus tard ils quittèrent l'aéroport avec Bear et bagages. Reese consultât sa montre

-« Il est 18H30. Ca vous dit un resto ? Une petite visite chez Stan ? »

-« C'est une bonne idée » approuva l'informaticien en se calant dans son siège « Et Bear ne me contredira pas je suppose » Le malinois approuva d'un jappement.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour parvenir à l'établissement où Stan vint les accueillir avec son enthousiasme habituel

-« M Wren, M Randall ! J'ai des nouveautés justement ! »

-« Ah non merci J'ai donné »répliqua John

-« Pas de souci M Randall » se moqua le restaurateur « Cette fois ce ne sera pas épicé, je promets ! »

-« Je compte sur mon guide personnel pour me le confirmer » jugea Reese en glissant le bras autour de la taille de son compagnon

Le chef eut un rire joyeux et les guida vers leur table préférée. Reese se méfia mais finalement se laissa tenter par une nouvelle recette après que Finch lui ai confirmé qu'elle était sans risque. Lui-même changea ses habitudes. Ils prirent le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre, se retrouvant après cette enquête perturbante. Ils rentrèrent ensuite tranquillement chez eux où Reese réussit à obtenir de son partenaire qu'il repousse son rangement au lendemain et s'adonna à l'un de ses plus grands plaisirs : observer son compagnon s'endormir dans ses bras.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch posa la bouilloire sur la plaque chauffante, prépara une tasse et prit la boite de thé dans le placard. Il hésita puis pressa l'interrupteur de la cafetière. John ne devrait plus tarder. Ou au pire la machine garderait le café chaud pour son retour. Il observa le liquide sombre couler lentement en attendant que l'eau soit chaude. Bear, à ses pieds, observait chacun de ses gestes. Brusquement Finch le vit dresser les oreilles. L'instant suivant le malinois s'élançait hors de la petite cuisine et se précipitait vers l'entrée. Il songea qu'il allait accueillir son maître mais il entendit s'élever une autre voix.

-« Salut mon pote, ça va ? » il entendit de petits jappements joyeux « Tiens t'es tout seul ? »

-« Dans la cuisine inspecteur. A votre droite » lança t-il. Les pas de son visiteur se rapprochèrent

-« Salut Finch »

-« Bonjour Inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien. Il remarqua les mains rougies de son interlocuteur « Un café pour vous réchauffer ? » proposa t-il

-« C'est pas de refus. Il fait vraiment froid et j'ai oublié mes gants au poste »

-« Asseyez-vous près du chauffage » Il se pencha vers le radiateur « John l'a encore réglé à fond »

-«Merci. Je ne le savais pas frileux » ricana Fusco

-« Et il ne l'est pas inspecteur »

-« Ah je vois » jugea celui-ci

-« Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans notre repaire ? » demanda Finch en lui versant un café

-« Rien de spécial. Je venais aux nouvelles. Le séjour a été bon ? »

-« Un peu mouvementé »

-« John m'a dit que l'enquête n'avait pas été simple »

-« Votre agent nous a bien aidé »

-« Ouais c'était une bonne recrue »

-« Mais il n'en reste pas moins que nous avons perdu trois de nos clients sur les six en dépit de nos efforts » énonça l'informaticien en s'asseyant à la table avec sa tasse

-« Et John déteste se rater. L'ambiance devait s'en ressentir ! »

-« Vous avez tout comprit »

-« Mais vous étiez là pour le réconforter » jugea Fusco avec un clin d'œil complice

-« J'ai fait de mon mieux inspecteur »

-« Oh si c'est vous » se moqua Fusco. L'informaticien fronça les sourcils « Il n'est pas là au fait ? » demanda Lionel pour détourner prudemment son attention

-« Pas pour le moment »

-« Déjà une nouvelle mission ? »

-« Non. Il est sorti faire une course je crois »

-« Vous croyez ? Mais vous n'en êtes pas sur ? » S'étonna Fusco

-« Je crois qu'il devait passer racheter du thé. En fait il n'a pas été très explicite »

-« C'est étonnant ! D'habitude il vous dit tout »

-« Pas cette fois apparemment » jugea l'informaticien. Il observa d'un œil désapprobateur son vis à vis glissant discrètement un sucre à Bear « Il a parlé de vous rencontrer aussi inspecteur » ajouta t-il en levant les yeux vers lui

-« Ah oui ? J'ai pas eu de message ? » Répondit spontanément l'inspecteur. Finch ne répondit pas, occuper à remuer son thé. Fusco hésita « Il a dû oublier ou changer d'avis » suggéra t-il pour se reprendre »

-« Sans doute »

-« Oh il ne doit pas être bien loin » ajouta Lionel soudain mal à l'aise

-« Détendez vous inspecteur. Il n'est pas en mission donc je ne pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour lui »

-« Ah… Je pensais… »

-« John n'est pas obligé de m'informer de son emploi du temps à chaque minute »

-« Non bien sur. Je suis sur qu'il n'y a rien de grave »

-« Moi aussi inspecteur »

-« Vu la date je parie qu'il est allé vous achetez un cadeau » affirma alors Fusco satisfait d'avoir trouvé une excuse

-« C'est possible »

Finch but une gorgée de thé, profitant de la chaleur du breuvage. Il reposa la tasse puis fixa le liquide suivant d'un doigt distrait le contour de porcelaine

-« Voyez vous inspecteur si John s'absente ou me tient à l'écart je le saurais forcement et je serais sans doute perplexe, peut être inquiet, peut être même jaloux, mais j'ai compris certaines "leçons" et je garderais toujours confiance en lui, je sais avec certitude qu'il ne manquera jamais à la foi qu'il m'a donné » L'informaticien marqua une pause puis continua « Lorsque John est revenu vivre ici après notre séparation nous avons eu quelques jours difficiles. Il avait du mal à retrouver ses marques, la confiance en nous, et j'ai pensé alors que c'était peut être simplement parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus ou plus autant. J'avais conscience de lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal » Finch repris une gorgée de thé. Fusco resta muet se gardant bien de l'interrompre « Un matin nous avons eu une explication… salutaire » poursuivit-il « Ce jour là j'ai compris que John n'était pas, ne serait jamais, l'homme des faux semblant. Et que s'il advenait un jour qu'il souhaite mettre fin à notre relation il le ferait sans mensonge. Il ne jouerait pas la comédie d'un amour qui n'existerait plus. Fort de cette certitude je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. Alors oui je serais sans doute perplexe, peut être inquiet, peut être même jaloux, mais je n'ai pas peur. Plus maintenant » il leva la tête vers son visiteur cherchant son approbation

-« Je comprends » affirma Fusco « Et je vous approuve parce que c'est tout à fait John. Et c'est vous aussi » remarqua t-il

-« Bien sur inspecteur. Je ne pourrais pas faire semblant non plus »

-« Et plus le tenir à l'écart ? »

L'informaticien eut un mince sourire

-« Non c'est fini. Même si cela l'obligera à accepter les bonnes comme les mauvaises nouvelles »

-« Je suis bien sur que ça ne l'effraie pas »

-« Je sais »

Finch se redressa se calant sur le dossier de sa chaise

-« Et bien inspecteur vous n'avez pas oublié notre invitation pour le 24 ? »

-« Non ça risque pas ! » s'amusa ce dernier « Ce sera à la planque ? »

-« Justement non » Finch se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Lionel le suivit « Je vous ai préparé un plan avec le lieu du rendez vous »

-« Ah ? Qu'est ce que vous avez encore inventé ? »

-« Je possède un chalet en montagne pas très loin de la ville et j'ai pensé que ce serait le lieu idéal pour fêter noël »

-« Pas faux. J'espère juste que la route sera praticable »

-« Souhaitons-le. Toutefois si cela vous inquiète… »

-« Non changez rien Finch. Ce sera génial, Lee va être fou »

-« Et comme vous nous l'aviez précisé l'an dernier c'est une invitation pour tous »

-« Compris » s'amusa Fusco. Il examina le plan « C'est pas le bout du monde non plus » jugea t-il

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Bear partit comme une flèche rejoindre son maître. Les deux hommes l'entendirent protester en riant sous l'assaut. Puis Reese entra et fut un instant surprit de la présence de l'inspecteur

-« Salut Lionel » lança t-il en s'avança vers son partenaire. Glissant un bras autour de sa taille il lui donna un baiser que Finch lui rendit sans hésitation

-« Salut superman. Toujours en route à ce que je vois »

-« J'avais des courses à faire » répondit l'ex agent. Il vit le regard perplexe de Fusco puisqu'il revenait les mains vides « Tu es venu nous donner du travail ? » éluda t-il

-« Non. Simple visite de courtoisie et j'ai bien fait le café de Finch est excellent ! »

-« C'est le meilleur » constata simplement John en resserrant légèrement son étreinte. Finch sourit

-« Je vais vous chercher une tasse »

-« Ne bougez pas j'y vais. Un autre Lionel ?» L'informaticien reprit place dans son fauteuil. Fusco suivit son complice dans la cuisine

-« Toi tu prépares un truc. J'en suis sur ! » Attaqua t-il aussitôt

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

-« Evidemment. Mais je sais que j'ai raison ! » S'entêta l'inspecteur. L'ex agent se tourna vers lui et affirma :

-« C'est top secret Lionel »

-« Dans ce cas j'ai hâte d'être au 25 pour voir ça »

-« On ne t'as jamais dit que tu es trop curieux Lionel ? »

-« Si très souvent mais ça fait partie de mon charme » se moqua celui-ci

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce, Reese portant un café et un thé et Lionel une seconde tasse, et discutèrent un moment. Puis Fusco quitta les lieux pour aller reprendre son travail. John ramena les tasses à la cuisine. Finch le suivit. Il posa la main sur son bras

-« Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air fatigué »

-« Non ça va »

-« Quelque chose vous perturbe ? »

-« Rien qui doive vous inquiéter » affirma John en l'attirant contre lui

-« Bien » constata Finch sans insister

-« En revanche je… j'aurais une autre course à faire cet après midi »

-« Deviendriez-vous adepte du shopping M Reese ? » taquina l'informaticien

-« On peut dire ça »

Finch sourit

-« Faites ce que bon vous semble, tant que vous me revenez entier je vous fais confiance et je vous attends »

-« Merci » murmura John « Vous ne le regretterez pas »

-« Oh pour ça je vous fais encore plus confiance » s'amusa l'informaticien « Et si vous nous prépariez le déjeuner pour vous faire pardonner vos absences ? » suggéra t-il

-« A vos ordres patron !» affirma Reese, prenant toutefois le temps de l'embrasser longuement avant de se mettre au travail.

Reese s'activa dans la cuisine, Bear le secondant. Finch le vit hésiter un instant devant le placard cherchant sans doute de l'inspiration. Visiblement il la trouva puisqu'il se tourna ensuite vers le petit réfrigérateur d'un air décidé. L'informaticien sourit en repensant au jour, ou plus exactement à la nuit, où John, aidé de Lionel, avait discrètement introduit l'appareil à la bibliothèque, furtivement, comme deux voleurs. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention puisque les lieux étaient officiellement à l'abandon, mais l'ex agent tenait à aménager un peu la modeste cuisine pour _« pouvoir y cuisiner convenablement »_ avait-il argumenté. Il l'avait laissé faire. Au vue de ses talents de cuisinier il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de tels aménagements, il se contentait d'un lieu où il pourrait de temps en temps se préparer une tasse de thé. Mais John était doué et surtout c'était pour lui un moyen de se détendre, ce qui, pour Finch, valait tout les arguments. Et aussi il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait de profiter des talents culinaires de son compagnon !

Reese fit irruption dans la salle une cuillère en main

-« Gouteur ? »

Finch s'exécuta volontiers

-« C'est très bon »

-« Equilibré ? »

-« Oui je trouve »

-« Bien » approuva l'ex agent en retournant dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. « Au fait Finch, en parlant de shopping, nous ne devions pas nous rendre dans un certain magasin ? » Interrogea t-il

L'informaticien devinait à quoi il faisait allusion

-« Je n'ai pas oublié M Reese » soupira t-il

-« Je pourrais passer vous prendre en fin d'après midi si nous n'avons pas d'appel ? »

-« D'accord »

-« Sauf si … »

-« Je vous ai dis que j'étais d'accord » le coupa Finch. John voyait bien que cela l'ennuyait, aussi n'insista t-il pas davantage

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, puis Reese s'éclipsa en promettant de ne pas être trop long. Finch se réinstalla devant son ordinateur, débutant un nouveau codage pour passer le temps.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les allées du magasin étaient désertes comme si le froid de ce mois de décembre décourageait les new yorkais de sortir de chez eux. Un vendeur vaguement indifférent se tenait à proximité, plus occupé à pianoter sur son portable qu'à tenter de renseigner ses clients

-« Et que pensez vous de celui-ci ? »

Reese eut une moue perplexe

-« Un peu trop imposant je trouve »

-« Il faudrait vérifier les caractéristiques techniques »jugea Finch. Il tourna la tête vers le vendeur mais celui-ci était plongé dans ses messages. Il toussa pour attirer son attention. L'autre tressaillit tiré de ses pensées « Avez-vous la fiche technique de cet appareil ? »

-« Heu… oui j'ai un classeur. Mais si c'est pour se remettre au sport ce n'est pas un appareil pour vous Monsieur. C'est pas pour les débutants » ajouta t-il en fouillant dans les documents posés sur son bureau

-« Hum. Celui-ci alors ? » Interrogea Finch en levant les yeux vers son compagnon

-« Non. Pas celui là, il mettra trop de pression sur votre dos »

Finch continua d'avancer

-« Celui là est exclu. Celui juste derrière ? »

-« A voir » Jugea John

Le vendeur, qui avait enfin retrouvé son classeur, jeta un regard vers l'appareil désigné

-« Oh celui là non plus n'est pas pour les débutants » jugea t-il blasé. « Dans votre cas c'est plutôt les appareils au fond du rayon » ajouta t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment une reprise » estima l'informaticien. Il croisa le regard désapprobateur du jeune homme

-« On reprend pas le sport n'importe comment » marmonna ce dernier

Finch pinça les lèvres et continua d'avancer sans répondre, mal à l'aise. Reese le laissa faire. Le vendeur prit son classeur et commença à avancer pour suivre son client en retenant un soupir. Avant qu'il n'ait réalisé ce qui lui arrivait il se retrouva brusquement saisit au collet, plaqué contre un pilier

-«Qu'est ce que… ? » bafouilla t-il les yeux écarquillés

-« Mon compagnon est venu acquérir un appareil pour parfaire sa rééducation pas pour se "remettre au sport " » murmura Reese d'un ton ferme, une lueur de colère brillant dans son regard

-« Je ne pouvais pas savoir » bredouilla l'autre inquiet

-« Si justement : en faisant votre boulot et en vous intéressant un minimum à votre client »

-« Je… je suis désolé »

-« Maintenant je vous conseille de faire votre boulot et de garder pour vous vos remarques désobligeantes, sinon je pourrais perdre mon calme »

-« Oui Monsieur…Bien sur… Je vais l'aider » bafouilla le vendeur

Reese le lâcha. Il se massa la gorge un instant et fila vers l'informaticien sans demander son reste. Il se montra alors plus professionnel qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été, étudiant ses documents, cherchant le produit le plus indiqué, tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard prudent vers l'ex agent. Finch finit par arrêter son choix sur un appareil qui lui semblait adapté et pas trop complexe. John l'approuva, même si, de son point de vue, il avait une autre opinion sur ce qui aurait pu être bénéfique pour son compagnon. Toutefois il la gardait pour lui ayant pu constater que le sujet avait tendance à braquer son partenaire. Il ne désespérait pas toutefois de le faire changer d'avis avec le temps, dut-il y passer plusieurs mois.

Finch sortit du magasin à peu près satisfait. John prit son bras pour veiller à ce qu'il ne glisse pas sur le sol recouvert d'une mince couche de neige

-« Et bien êtes vous rassuré M Reese ? » demanda t-il « Cet appareil devrait être plus adapté ? »

-« En tous cas moins agressif que celui que vous aviez acheté en premier »

-« Sans doute. Le vendeur était très compétent finalement » constata Finch « Enfin à condition de savoir le motiver bien sur » ironisa t-il

Reese lui adressa un regard en coin

-« Vous …. Vous aviez vue ? »

-« En effet. Vous pensiez que vos actions étaient passées inaperçues ? »

-« Vous étiez à l'autre bout du rayon Finch »

L'informaticien sourit et serra davantage son bras

-« Vous savez que je n'aime pas vous perdre de vue » le taquina t-il

-« Ca ne me dérange pas » répliqua Reese sur le même ton

-« Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de jouer les justiciers n'est ce pas ? »

-« Surtout pas si ça vous concerne ». Ils arrivaient à la voiture. Profitant du parking désert Finch attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. « En plus la récompense vaut la peine » ajouta alors Reese. Il lui tint la portière et Finch s'installa dans la berline.

-« J'ai hâte d'être chez nous. Il fait vraiment trop froid » murmura Finch alors que son partenaire démarrait

-« Vous voulez que je vous réchauffe ? » le taquina celui-ci. L'informaticien lui adressa un regard entendu

-« Je connais votre dévouement M Reese »

-« A votre service Finch »

Toutefois John n'eut pas l'opportunité de renouveler sa proposition, la machine se manifestant au moment où ils parvenaient devant leur domicile. Finch commença les recherches, un peu contrarié par cette sollicitation tardive compte tenu du mauvais temps qui régnait ce soir là. Son agent se moqua un peu, lui faisant remarquer que son contrat ne prévoyait pas de suspension de ses activités pour cause d'intempéries et il le quitta aussi tranquille qu'à son habitude.

Si Finch avait pu prévoir que cette nouvelle mission signifierait pour eux trois jours à ne se voir que quelques minutes il aurait été encore bien plus contrarié. Leur nouveau numéro, agent de sécurité le jour dans une boite de surveillance privée et grand amateur de machine à sous le soir, se révéla également cambrioleur la nuit, dans les villas qu'il connaissait grâce à son travail, et dans le but évident de financer sa passion. Hyper actif, il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil, ce qui l'arrangeait bien pour mener ses multiples activités mais ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les affaires des deux associés. Lorsque Reese réussit à le faire arrêter en flagrant délit au cours de la quatrième nuit il poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'idée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir profiter un peu de son compagnon.

Parvenu à destination il pénétra dans l'immeuble aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas réveiller son partenaire. Il s'étonna toutefois de ne pas voir Bear venir l'accueillir. Perplexe, il ôta son manteau et monta rapidement l'escalier. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il vit que celle de la chambre d'ami était entrouverte. Une faible lumière filtrant sous le battant. Il le poussa doucement et se trouva face à une scène qu'il n'attendait pas. Installée au milieu de l'espace libre de la chambre, une petite table était dressée, pour deux. Au centre était posé un petit candélabre dont les bougies constituaient la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Finch avait pris place à côté, Bear sagement allongé à ses pieds. Il vint chercher une caresse auprès de son maître avant de céder la place au second qui s'était levé pour rejoindre de son compagnon. Reese l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse

-« Quelle charmante surprise » lui chuchota t-il

-« Après quatre jours d'absence cela me semblait une bonne idée »

-« Surtout aujourd'hui » approuva John

-« Je savais que la date ne vous échapperait pas non plus »

-« Vous saviez que le chiffre 13 est devenu mon porte bonheur ? » s'amusa Reese

-« Le mien aussi » murmura Finch avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Le baiser se prolongea tandis que les mains se faisaient curieuses et que les corps se rapprochaient « Vous m'avez manqué » chuchota Finch en posant la tête contre son épaule

-« Prouvez le moi »

-« Et le dîner ? » murmura l'informaticien. John avait ouvert le col de sa chemise et déposait de petits baisers dans son cou

-« C'est de vous dont j'ai faim » chuchota t-il « Pas vous ? »

-« Vous êtes le plus tentant des menus » lui répondit Finch, il glissa ses mains sous ses vêtements et le sentit frissonner sous ses caresses. Lentement, chacun entreprit de déshabiller l'autre sans cesser leurs baisers. Reese recula vers le lit et y bascula lentement, entrainant son compagnon dans une chute contrôlée. Il s'allongea et lui adressa un sourire mutin

-« Ce soir c'est vous l'organisateur de la soirée à vous de mener le jeu… »

L'informaticien l'observa, hésitant

-« Vous voulez vraiment… ? » demanda t-il. Reese se redressa et vint chuchoter à son oreille :

-« Je suis à votre merci Harold et je ne vous arrêterais pas, quoi que vous fassiez »

Finch compris le message et sentit son cœur se serrer devant sa véritable signification

-« Je vais faire en sorte que vous ne le regrettiez pas John… » Murmura t-il. L'ex agent lui sourit puis se rallongea et ferma les yeux pour mieux s'abandonner aux désirs de son compagnon.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese observa son partenaire alors qu'il se levait pour se rendre dans l'un des rayonnages. Il remarqua son maintien un peu tendu, sa démarche un peu plus lourde que d'habitude. Il se glissa dans l'allée derrière lui. Finch s'efforçait de saisir un livre sur l'étagère du haut. Plus grand, il s'en empara sans difficulté

-« Merci » murmura son compagnon. John posa les mains sur ses hanches, doucement, et l'attira contre lui

-« Vous allez bien ? »

-« Oui John »

-« Mais vous avez mal ? »

Finch ouvrit la bouche pour démentir puis renonça

-« Un peu » concéda t-il et Reese se sentit reconnaissant de cet aveu. Enfin il partageait avec lui.

-« C'est à cause de la nuit dernière ? »

-« C'est possible » jugea Finch gêné, en rougissant

Reese posa quelques baisers dans ses cheveux

-« J'ai beaucoup aimé vos idées Harold » chuchota t-il

-« Hum »

-« Vraiment beaucoup » répéta John. Il baissa la tête pour continuer à l'embrasser, parcourant son cou « J'adore lorsque vous prenez des initiatives vous le savez » précisa t-il satisfait de le sentir frémir

-« J'ai apprécié » chuchota Finch timidement. Ses joues déjà colorées se teintèrent un peu plus. Reese eut un sourire moqueur

-« Vous… rougissez… Harold » murmura t-il entre deux baisers

-« Forcement » jugea l'informaticien troublé

-« Vous savez… quel effet…. Cela… a sur moi ? »

Finch se tourna vers lui et posa la main sur sa joue

-« Je sais » chuchota t-il. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient longuement, tendrement. Puis Finch, à bout de souffle, nicha son visage dans le cou de son compagnon fermant les yeux pour profiter de sa proximité, sa chaleur, l'odeur de sa peau. Reese le tenait enlacé, caressant doucement son dos, cherchant à en apaiser les tensions

-« Voulez vous rentrer ? Vous pourriez prendre un bain. L'eau vous fait du bien »

-« Non. Je vais reprendre un comprimé et ça ira »

-« D'accord mais dans ce cas laissez moi aller chercher le déjeuner, il faut que vous le preniez en mangeant »

-« Vous avez raison » approuva l'informaticien

-« Vous avez suffisamment d'occasion d'avoir des mots d'estomac sans en rajouter » le taquina son agent

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« Je vous attends »

-« Je ne serais pas long »Affirma Reese. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le relâcher « Chinois ? » Finch approuva de la tête « Bien » L'ex agent se tourna vers son chien « Poulet ? » le malinois jappa joyeusement

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien

-«Oui ? » demanda celui-ci innocemment, adressant un regard enjôleur à son compagnon

-« D'accord. Juste cette fois » grogna celui-ci

-« Bien sur Finch » ajouta t-il avec un large sourire. « Et ce soir nous pourrons finir notre dessert ? Notre journée d'anniversaire n'est pas terminée et Bear adore la chantilly »

-« Oh ! »

-« A tout de suite ! » lança précipitamment l'ex agent en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Finch pinça les lèvres. Il s'était encore fait avoir, mais le moyen de résister ?

Il retourna à son fauteuil, se cala de son mieux et ferma les yeux. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, puis une pensée s'imposa à lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres à cette constatation

John revint 20 minutes plus tard

-« C'est pratique. Avec Ushi je n'ai même plus besoin de suivre la file d'attente, dès qu'il m'aperçoit il m'emmène en cuisine » affirma t-il tout en commençant à déballer son sachet « En plus il sait nos préférences, poulet inclu » précisa t-il amusé

Finch se rapprocha de lui sans un mot. Parvenu à sa hauteur il agrippa sa chemise et l'embrassa passionnément

-« Harold ? » haleta John surprit lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser

-« Merci » répondit celui ci

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour ce que vous n'avez pas dit » Reese le fixa un instant et lui sourit. Il lui vola un baiser

-« Le silence a du bon » jugea t-il « J'aime recevoir ce genre d'accueil » L'informaticien lui rendit son sourire « Installez vous je vais chercher votre flacon »

Finch prit place. Il était bien et c'était comme si la douleur avait diminué par la simple présence de son compagnon, par son attitude. Il n'avait rien dit un peu plus tôt. Il aurait pu insister sur l'origine de ses tensions mais c'eut été lui rappeler clairement ses faiblesses. Finch savait que Reese avait fait cette déduction mais il s'était tu pour tenir sa promesse et ne pas le blesser. Tout comme il l'avait laissé faire la nuit précédente tout en sachant très bien que ne serait pas sans conséquence. Il l'avait laissé suivre ses désirs, sans chercher à l'arrêter, sans essayer encore de le préserver. Pourtant, Finch en était certain, cela n'avait pas du être évident pour lui qui ne pensait qu'à le protéger. Pour ce respect il l'aimait encore plus si c'était possible. _« Cet amour qui m'a tellement changé »_ songea t-il _« Et m'a rendu un peu trop aventureux peut être ? »_ Se rappelant sa hardiesse de la veille, souvenir qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. De retour, Reese posa le flacon devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je n'ai rien dit encore »

-« Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? »

-« Parce que vous êtes de nouveau occupé à rougir »

-« Oh » murmura Finch en détournant les yeux. Il fit mine de s'intéresser aux plats pour se donner une contenance

-« Hum je vois »Reese se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille « Vous étiez perdu dans vos pensées. Certains souvenirs sont plaisants n'est ce pas Harold ? »

-« M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien cette fois cramoisi

L'ex agent eut un petit rire

-« Allez Bear, à table ! » affirma t-il en donnant le poulet à son chien. Il revint prendre sa place mais ne put s'empêcher de se pencher à nouveau vers son compagnon en passant « Quand vous voulez pour en créer d'autre. Il posa un baiser dans son cou avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Finch vit son regard pétillant de malice, son sourire heureux et sourit à son tour

-« Je n'oublierais votre suggestion » répondit-il et le regard ravi que lui adressa son partenaire lui fit regretter un instant de devoir patienter


	13. Cadeaux

_Et voici donc le dernier chapitre de ce tome et le fameux secret de John enfin dévoilé !_

 _(Ne fondez pas trop quand même !)_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

 _Et je vous dis à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures_

 _(Sans pouvoir hélas vous dire quand elles arriveront !)_

.

.

John s'approcha silencieusement du buffet et s'empara de deux petits fours. Il avala le premier et glissa le second à son complice canin qui montait la garde sous la table, profitant que son compagnon lui tournait le dos et consultait son ordinateur

-« John ! » l'interpella Finch « Je vous ai demandé de ne pas toucher au buffet ! »

-« C'est juste un petit four Finch »

-« C'est le troisième en dix minutes M Reese ! »

-« Vous croyez ?»

L'informaticien se retourna et lui adressa un regard sévère

-« Fois deux bien entendu » précisa t-il en désignant Bear d'un mouvement du menton

-« C'est bon j'arrête » plaida John en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Finch pinça les lèvres puis se tourna pour faire de nouveau face à son écran. Trois minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées que l'ex agent tentait une nouvelle approche. Il croyait être passé inaperçu lorsqu'il entendit gronder :

-« M Reese ! »

Bear goba précipitamment le petit four alors que son maître manquait avaler le sien de travers

-« Vous avez des yeux dans le dos Finch ! » protesta t-il

-« Je vous connais par cœur »

L'informaticien se leva et s'approcha

-« Je vous rappelle que ce buffet est pour nos invités» Il soupira en observant la table « John ! »

-« C'est votre faute Finch. Vous avez choisit juste ce que nous préférons ! »

-« Vu les " trous" dans la décoration c'est évident. Vous n'aurez plus faim pour le reste du dîner si vous continuez »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai bon appétit » affirma l'ex agent en passant les bras autour de sa taille «Pour le plat » il posa un baiser dans son cou « pour le dessert » puis un baiser prés de son oreille «le second dessert » il voulut poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais Finch l'arrêta en posant la main sur sa bouche

-« Il n'y a qu'un seul dessert au menu M Reese ! »

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire suggestif

-« Vraiment ? Je ne parlais pas seulement de nourriture »

-« J'avais parfaitement compris et je le répète : pas de second dessert ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai invité l'inspecteur Fusco et son fils à rester après la soirée pour leur éviter de reprendre la route de nuit »

-« Je sais mais ils pourront dormir à l'étage et il reste une chambre en bas» rétorqua son partenaire en reprenant ses baisers

-« N'y pensez même pas John. C'est hors de question »

-« Finch ! »

-« Non »

-« Harold ! »

-« Non. Pas avec nos invités à l'étage »

-« Vous n'allez pas me gâcher ma nuit de noël Harold ? » demanda son compagnon avec un sourire charmeur

-« N'insistez pas. Pour cette fois il faudra vous contenter du dessert traditionnel » répliqua Finch moqueur

-« Vous n'êtes pas généreux Harold» se plaignit John boudeur

Finch saisit un petit four qu'il glissa dans la bouche de son partenaire

-« Voilà pour me faire pardonner » ironisa t-il

L'ex agent avala et protesta

-« Méfiez vous ! Je pourrais tout avaler avec Bear en représailles ! »

Son partenaire lui sourit puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Faites donc M Reese : vous connaissant j'ai tout commandé en double » puis avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il saisit son visage et lui donna un baiser passionné qui le laissa à bout de souffle avant de s'écarter pour retourner tranquillement sur le canapé

-« Et pas de second dessert après ça ? » marmonna Reese vexé. Le rire clair de son compagnon résonna dans la salle et le fit sourire. Il adorait le voir comme ça, provocateur, sur de lui, détendu, joyeux… Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de Bear « Oh désolé » affirma t-il. Il saisit un petit four et le tendit au malinois « Voilà : égalité ! »

La voix de Finch s'éleva alors :

-« De vrais gamins ! »

Reese gloussa et adressa un clin d'œil complice à son chien.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent. Finch s'occupait toujours de ses fichiers lorsqu'il réalisa le silence autour de lui. Tout était calme. Bien trop calme. Il se retourna et chercha des yeux son compagnon mais il n'était plus dans la pièce. Le chien non plus d'ailleurs. Perplexe, redoutant l'imagination de son partenaire, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle était vide elle aussi tout comme la chambre du bas. Il se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter puisque c'était toujours son premier reflexe mais il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison. Il décida de gagner l'étage, poussa la porte de la première chambre restée entrouverte et aperçu la silhouette de son compagnon sur le balcon se détachant sur l'horizon. Il avança lentement et repoussa la porte fenêtre. Reese se tournant en l'entendant et lui sourit

-« Il ne neige plus le ciel est clair » affirma t-il. Finch se plaça a ses côté et leva les yeux

-« Il est magnifique »

-« Oui. J'avais envie de voir notre étoile »

-« Ses coordonnées sont programmées dans le télescope » précisa l'informaticien en désignant l'appareil

Reese glissa un bras autour de sa taille

-« Vous n'avez pas votre manteau vous allez prendre froid »

-« Hum c'est vrai »

-« Et puis je crois que nos invités arrivent » ajouta John en désignant un véhicule sur le chemin

-« En effet il faut redescendre »

John pencha la tête pour l'embrasser puis l'entraina dans la pièce. Il le sentit frissonner

-« Dépêchez vous de retourner près du feu vous n'allez pas vous enrhumer chaque fois que nous venons ici ? »S'amusa t-il

-« Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions »

Ils redescendirent et Finch se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer une boite du traiteur et réparer les dégâts fait au buffet par la gourmandise de ses complices tandis que Reese sortait à la rencontre de leurs invités. Lee trépignait d'impatience, émerveillé de se retrouver dans un chalet sous la neige mais Fusco ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler

-« C'est le bout du monde ici ! Sans blague ! Une route pareille, j'étais sur de finir dans le fossé avant d'arriver ! et… » Il stoppa brusquement ses protestations devant le spectacle du lac aux eaux limpides éclairés par la lune. Ce paysage de conte de fée lui coupa le souffle

-« Ca va Lionel ? » ironisa John

-« Heu… Ouais. Ben finalement ça valait le détour ! »

L'ex agent s'empara de la valise alors qu'il attrapait son sac et que Lee saisissait la caisse sur le siège arrière

-« Bear va avoir de la compagnie on dirait »

Le malinois tournait déjà autour du transporteur d'où un miaulement sonore s'échappa

-« Dépêchez vous de rentrer il fait froid »

Finch s'avança à leur rencontre

-« Salua Finch » lança joyeusement Fusco

-« Bonsoir inspecteur » Lee s'élança et embrassa spontanément l'informaticien qui resta interloqué. Il croisa le regard de Reese qui lui sourit tendrement. Un « Miaou » agacé leur parvient et Lee s'empressa d'ouvrir la caisse. Isatis bondit hors du transporteur, jeta un regard curieux sur les lieux, s'étira, puis partit en exploration, comme chez lui

-« Y'a rien qui le perturbe » commenta Lionel

-« Installez-vous inspecteur. Vous voulez peut être poser votre valise à l'étage ? »

-« Ouais je vais y aller. C'est quelle chambre ? »

-« Vous pouvez vous partager les deux nous utiliserons celle du bas »

-« Pour être plus tranquille ? » se moqua Lionel à voix basse

-« Inspecteur » gronda l'informaticien

-« Dites Finch un soir de réveillon vous pourriez peut être oublié que je suis inspecteur ? Ca m'arrive de lâcher le boulot »

-« Heu… si vous voulez »répondit l'informaticien perturbé

Fusco reprit sa valise, satisfait et se dirigea vers l'escalier. John passa une main discrète dans le dos de son compagnon pendant que Lee, à genoux sur le tapis, s'amusait avec Bear

Une fois que Fusco fut redescendu Finch les invita à profiter du buffet

-« Vous allez bien Finch ? »

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« J'avais un doute : vous n'avez pas de cravate ! »

L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux

-« Lionel si tu veux profiter du menu tu devrais te calmer un peu » intervint Reese

-« Ok j'ai rien dit » abdiqua aussitôt l'interpellé

Lee observait les trois hommes, perplexe, puis s'avança vers l'informaticien

-« Asseyez-vous M Finch. Vous allez être fatigué de rester debout et c'est pas bon pour vous»

-« Merci Lee » répondit celui ci surprit

-« Vous savez je me suis foulé la cheville à l'entrainement le mois dernier. Des fois ca me fait encore mal alors je comprends »

-« Dans ce cas vient t'asseoir à côté de moi tu seras mieux »

-« Ok » approuva simplement le garçon en s'installant. Reese prépara des assiettes qu'il tendit à son partenaire et au jeune garçon. Le premier sourit en voyant que le contenu de la sienne avait été soigneusement sélectionné

-« Drôlement bon » commenta Fusco en engloutissant son sixième petit four « Pas vrai mon pote » ajouta t-il en tendant le suivant à Bear

-« Oh oui » approuva Lee en imitant son père. Finch croisa le regard amusé de son compagnon qui se retenait de rire devant son air contrarié. Isatis sauta sur les genoux de l'informaticien, passa sur ceux de son petit maître et réclama lui aussi une bouchée. Toutefois le menu ne parut pas lui plaire et il redescendit sans y toucher pour reprendre son exploration

La soirée continua, détendue. Les trois hommes s'efforçant de ne pas parler travail. Lee ne parlait que de sport, de Bear ou de son chat.

Vers 22H John donna le signal pour rejoindre la table

-« C'est juste à point » affirma t-il

-« On va faire confiance au cuistot ! »

Lee se leva et prit la main de Finch

-« Je vous aide » lança t-il

-« Je te remercie Lee mais grâce à ton conseil je ne suis pas fatigué » répondit l'informaticien acceptant toutefois son aide

-« Tant mieux c'est plus cool »

-« Il a les expressions de son père » s'amusa Finch en passant près de Fusco

-« J'espère bien ! » répliqua celui-ci

L'ex agent apporta les plats et le dîner commença dans la bonne humeur. Bear, installé entre le père et le fils, était aux premières loges

-« Dommage que ton chat n'en profite pas » remarqua John

-« Il n'aime pas grand-chose à part ses croquettes » remarqua le jeune garçon « Vous n'auriez pas du jambon ? »

-« SI je dois en avoir »

Le mot ne passa pas inaperçu du petit félin qui suivit Reese en ronronnant lorsqu'il se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine. A la vue du jambon il se mit aussitôt à multiplier les roulades dans les jambes de l'ex agent puis entreprit de l'escalader en s'agrippant à son pantalon

-« Oh doucement » plaida John. Il posa une assiette sur le sol dans laquelle il avait découpé la moitié d'une tranche. Le félin se précipita dessus sans attendre « Voilà il participe aussi » commenta Reese en reprenant sa place

-« C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? »

-« Oui Lionel »

-« Pas étonnant que vous ayez pris des kilos Finch »

-« En effet c'était inévitable » jugea celui-ci

Fusco aurait bien continué mais il lança un regard en coin à l'ex agent et en fut dissuadé

Vers 23H Lee commença a donner des signes de fatigue

-« Tu devrais aller te coucher » lui suggéra son père

-« Non papa ! Tu as promis ! » Protesta t-il

-« Je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait rester jusqu'à minuit » expliqua Lionel « Tu sais que tu n'auras pas le même cadeau que l'année dernière ? »

Le gamin gloussa

-« Dommage ! »

-« De toute façon il compte double ton fauve ! »

-« Va t'installer dans le canapé alors » lui proposa Reese « Tu seras avec tes amis ajouta t-il en avisant Bear allongé de tout son long sur le tapis devant la cheminée et Isatis étendu contre le chien la tête sur sa cuisse

-« Ils s'entendent trop bien ces deux là » remarqua Fusco

Lee hésitait. Pris d'une impulsion Finch se leva et posa la main sur son épaule

-« Viens, allons nous reposer tout les deux » Le gamin lui adressa un grand sourire et le suivi docilement. Finch prit place dans le canapé et Lee s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne mit que quelques minutes avant de s'endormir la tête sur l'épaule de l'informaticien. Fusco fit la moue

-« C'est un gamin John et puis c'est mon fils je te le rappelle ! »

-« Je sais » répondit Reese avec un sourire moqueur, pas dupe de l'allusion « Mais ça ne lui donne pas de passe droit pour autant ! » précisa t-il d'un ton sérieux

-« Oh ! T'exagère ! » râla Lionel

La conversation se poursuivit à voix plus basse. Puis l'horloge sonna minuit réveillant Lee qui réclama son cadeau. Il bondit sur les paquets. Il poussa un cri de joie devant l'appareil photo que lui offrait son père et s'extasia sur chacun des livres que lui offrirent les deux associés

-« Vous avez vidé la bibliothèque ! » protesta l'inspecteur

-« On ne voit même pas la différence Lionel » s'amusa Reese

-« Quand même ! La sienne va être trop petite ! » Rajouta Fusco pour la forme car il était évident qu'il était heureux de la satisfaction de son fils

-« Je vais apprendre plein de nouveaux trucs » affirma celui-ci « et faire plein de photo d'Isatis et de Bear

-« Surtout t'arrêtera de me piquer mon appareil »

-« Papa ! Faut bien que je garde des photos il change tout le temps » protesta Lee en faisant renifler son nouvel appareil à son chat qui s'intéressait hautement à la dragonne qui pendait sur le côté

-« Ben John t'as rien pour Harold ? » s'étonna Fusco

-« Bien sur que si Lionel. Mais c'était trop volumineux pour être emmené ici. Il faudra attendre notre retour » ajouta Reese en se tournant vers son compagnon

-« Ce n'est pas grave John » le rassura celui-ci en serrant sa main un instant.

Ils trinquèrent en partageant une petite tranche de buche de noël. Lee ne tenait pas en place, coursant Bear et son chat pour les photographier sous tous les angles. Finalement il s'installa sur le canapé pour revoir ses prises un peu vexé que les deux complices ne soient plus très coopératifs pour prendre la pause après "seulement trente photos" ce qui fit sourire les trois hommes. Ils l'entendirent un moment faire ses commentaires sur les clichés puis, petit à petit, sa voix ralentit.

Finalement Lionel annonça qu'ils allaient se coucher « Avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le tapis avec les deux poilus » précisa t-il en observant son fils qui rendait les armes « Bonne nuit les gars » lança t-il en emmenant le garçon

-« Bonne nuit Lionel » répondit Reese en les suivant des yeux. A peine eurent-ils disparus qu'il saisissait son partenaire, l'attirant contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Finch laissa échapper un gémissement, surpris par la rapidité de l'assaut puis il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se colla contre lui

-« Je ne pouvais plus attendre » haleta Reese à bout de souffle

-« Oh j'avais compris ! » remarqua Finch. Il reprit les lèvres de son partenaire, jouant avec lui, le provoquant « Ca va mieux ? » chuchota t-il

-« Disons que c'est en net amélioration »

-« Je vous promets bien mieux lorsque nous serons chez nous » affirma l'informaticien en le repoussant « Mais en entendant venez dormir »

L'ex agent soupira et le suivit. Parvenu dans la chambre ils se changèrent, Finch revêtit le bas de son pyjama et la chemise que désormais il avait adopté pour tenue de nuit. Reese enfila un tee shirt par précaution. Aussitôt allongé il prit son partenaire par la taille et nicha son visage dans son cou

-« C'était une superbe soirée »

-« Je le pense aussi » approuva l'informaticien

-« Lee est tombé sous votre charme »

-« C'est un brave garçon. Hum. Vous n'allez pas être jaloux ? »

-« J'y réfléchis »

-« Un peu de sérieux M Reese»

-« Dès que quelqu'un vous approche je réfléchis ! »

-« C'est un gamin ! » protesta Finch. Il sentit les mains de son compagnon s'immiscer sous sa chemise « John qu'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? »

L'ex agent eut un grognement frustré

-« Harold c'est loin l'étage »

-« Pas tant que cela ! »

-« Vous pourriez être silencieux ? » suggéra Reese moqueur « Quoique ça me parait difficile pour vous »

-« Pour moi ? Et vous alors ?! » Protesta Finch

-« Je ne suis pas le plus bruyant » gloussa l'ex agent entre deux baisers

-« Ca c'est vous qui le dites ! » répliqua l'informaticien en s'efforçant de lui échapper

-« J'en suis sur ! » affirma John en resserrant sa prise

-« Et moi je suis sur du contraire ! »

-« Ca demande vérification non ? » demanda John en accentuant ses caresses

-« Je relève le défi M Reese mais pas ce soir » affirma Finch en saisissant ses mains, il sentait qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de l'éloigner

-« Bon d'accord » soupira Reese

-« Soyez raisonnable » Finch se tourna vers lui mais retint ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire devant le regard malicieux de son compagnon « D'accord. Vous le faites exprès ? » Constata t-il

L'ex agent hocha la tête

-« Possible »

-« Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de continuer, juste de me provoquer ? »

Le sourire de John s'accentua

-« Je respecte vos souhaits Harold. Vous le savez bien »

Finch l'observait mi vexé mi touché

-« Vous êtes incorrigible » jugea t-il finalement. Il se blottit contre lui « Mais tant pis je vous aime comme ça » ajouta t-il résigné. Reese posa un baiser sur son front

-« Bonne nuit Harold »

-« Bonne nuit »Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis ajouta « John ? »

-« Oui ? »

L'informaticien se redressa et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille

-« Mais ne comptez pas que cette provocation restera impunie ! » puis il ajouta d'une voix suggestive « Je vous promets que lorsque nous serons rentrés vous serez surpris de mon prochain souhait »

Reese eut un regard étonné puis un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres

-« Mais je ne demande pas mieux Harold »

Ils finirent par s'endormir, emmêlés l'un à l'autre, mais se réveillèrent brusquement une demi heure plus tard en sentant un poids les piétiner allégrement en ronronnant au maximum. Reese se redressa légèrement

-« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco a dit qu'il savait ouvrir les portes » remarqua Finch amusé

Le petit félin, après quelques recherches, s'installa au bout du lit

-« Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un chaperon » jugea John

-« Quoique. Vous connaissant » ironisa son compagnon

-« J'ai dit que je respectais vos souhaits Finch mais si vous continuez à me provoquer… »

L'informaticien le fit taire d'un baiser

-« Bonne nuit John ! » affirma t-il prudemment en reprenant sa place dans ses bras.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch sentit un baiser posé dans son cou, une caresse légère sur son bras. Il s'étira doucement

-« Joyeux noël Harold » chuchota Reese à son oreille

-« Joyeux noël John » répondit-il en penchant la tête pour recueillir le baiser de son compagnon

-« Désolé il est un peu tôt mais je voulais un réveil rien qu'à nous »

-« Ca sent bon »

-« Chocolat chaud, guimauve et une gaufre toute chaude pendant que nos invités dorment encore »

L'informaticien se tourna et passa les bras autour de son cou

-« Excellente idée » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser. John en profita pour l'aider discrètement à s'asseoir. Du moins le croyait-il car Finch, le connaissant, savait bien ce qu'il pensait et c'est bien pour lui faciliter la tache qu'il s'était pendu à son cou. John prit place à côté de lui. L'informaticien but une gorgée et soupira de satisfaction

-« Il n'y a que vous qui sachiez doser le chocolat ! »

-« Merci Harold »

Finch jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre

\- « Où est le chat ? »

-« A la cuisine avec Bear »

-« Je vois. Ils partagent une gaufre ? » Le taquina l'informaticien

-« Non Isatis préfère le jambon » répliqua John sur le même ton

Confortablement installés, ils savourèrent leur petit déjeuner et surtout le bonheur d'être ensemble, ces instants de complicité et de paix.

.

Une heure plus tard John achevait de confectionner ses dernières gaufres et Harold l'observait sagement assis à la table, Bear à ses pieds, tout en caressant le chat installé sur la chaise voisine, lorsqu'ils entendirent grincer l'escalier. Fusco apparu sur le seuil suivi d'un Lee encore mal réveillé qui se frottait les yeux.

-« Salut les gars ! Une odeur pareille ça t'enlève toute envie de grasse mat ! »

-« Installez-vous» invita Finch

Reese se tourna vers Lee

-« Il a neigé une bonne partie de la nuit » annonça t-il

-« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama le gamin soudain bien réveillé « Extra ! » affirma t-il avec enthousiasme. Il voulu s'élancer mais son père le retint

-« Le petit déjeuner d'abord fiston ! »

-« Ah ? Ok » répondit le garçon en se réinstallant. Reese distribua les assiettes et Fusco attaqua la sienne de bon appétit

-« Sérieux John tu devrais te reconvertir comme cuisinier, t'aurais un client assuré tout les midis »

-« Merci Lionel »

-« Je pourrais même réduire les falafels » se moqua ce dernier

-« Qui te dit que je ne sais pas les faire ? »

-« Sérieux ? Là c'est sur je débarque tout les jours dimanche compris » rétorqua Lionel provoqua un fou rire chez son fils

L'inspecteur continuait de profiter de son repas lorsqu'il poussa brusquement une protestation

-« Que se passe t-il ? » s'inquiéta Finch. Puis baissant les yeux il aperçu Isatis occupé à se faire les griffes sur la cuisse de son maître « Oh ! » murmura t-il

-« Il me fait le coup tout les matins » grogna Fusco « Je devrais être habitué ! »

-« Il aime aussi les chasses nocturnes » remarqua Reese

-« Pas possible ! Il t'a taquiné les orteils ? »

-« Un peu oui »

-« Une chance que tu te sois retenu de viser » se moqua l'inspecteur

-« L'agresseur ne m'a pas semblé assez dangereux » rétorqua Reese sur le même ton

-« Désolé. C'est un chasseur dans l'âme » remarqua Lionel en caressant le félin qui se frottait contre sa jambe

-« C'est le meilleur papa ! »

-« Disons que ça surprend » jugea l'ex agent

-« C'est piquant surtout ! »

Le petit déjeuner s'acheva tranquillement puis Lee enfila son manteau et se précipita dehors pour jouer dans la neige. Fusco le suivit en lui enjoignant de faire attention à son appareil qu'il gardait constamment dans sa poche. Finch s'installa sur le perron Reese à ses côtés

-« Allez les rejoindre John »

-« Je suis bien ici »

L'informaticien prit discrètement la main de son partenaire et en embrassa la paume

-« Allez-vous amuser. Faites moi plaisir »

-« Si c'est pour vous faire plaisir » répondit l'ex agent pas dupe

Il alla rejoindre le père et le fils, aidant à la confection d'un bonhomme de neige qu'ils affublèrent d'une couverture et d'un vieux chapeau. Finch l'admira de loin. Lee vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la balancelle pendant que les deux hommes continuaient de rassembler de la neige

-« Vous n'avez pas froid ? »

-« Non je te remercie Lee »

-« C'est chouette ici ! Merci de nous avoir invité »

-« Je suis heureux que cela te plaise »

-« Mon père vous aime beaucoup vous savez ? » Finch lui adressa un regard étonné « Moi aussi je vous aime bien tout les deux » murmura timidement le jeune garçon. L'informaticien lui sourit, touché. Il entoura les frêles épaules de son bras

-« Nous aussi Lee. Ton père est un homme bien et tu es un gentil garçon »

Le gamin eut un large sourire

-« Merci M Finch »

L'informaticien passa la main dans les cheveux du gamin pour rabattre un épi

-« Tu peux m'appeler Harold tu sais ? On se connait maintenant »

-« Ouais. Et avec vous noël c'est sympa »

Finch croisa le regard de Reese posé sur eux.

-« Et Lee tu as vu ça ? » l'interpella son père

-« Oh c'est cool » s'exclama le garçon. Les deux complices avaient vaguement sculptés deux tas de neige à côté du bonhomme qui, avec beaucoup d'imagination, pouvaient passer pour un chien et un chat. Puis Bear vint apporter un bâton au garçon qui le prit aussitôt

-« On va jouer ? » demanda t-il joyeusement avant de s'élancer dans l'allée. Finch continua de les observer quelques minutes puis voyant que l'ambiance dégénérait, il rentra se mettre à l'abri de la bataille de boule de neige qui s'annonçait. Il trouva Isatis qui les surveillait par la fenêtre tout en faisant sa toilette

-« Toi aussi tu préfères rester au chaud ? » lui demanda Finch en le caressant « Miaou » approuva le matou en lui donnant un petit coup de tête amical « je vais leur préparer une boisson chaude ils en auront besoin à leur retour, qu'en dis tu ? » Le félin vint se frotter contre lui en ronronnant « Ca doit vouloir dire oui » s'amusa l'informaticien

Vingt minutes plus tard les trois combattants et leur complice canin envahir l'entrée, trempés et joyeux. Finch passa prudemment la tête

-« Les manteaux au vestiaire Messieurs ! Vous allez noyer les tapis ! »

-« On va faire attention Finch ! Enlève ton manteau et tes bottes et monte te changer Lee ou tu vas être malade » affirma Fusco

Finch les vit passer pour rejoindre l'étage. Reese les suivait mais se dirigea vers la cuisine

-« Hum hum M Reese ! Allez-vous sécher comme les autres !»

-« Finch » plaida l'ex agent

-« Bon vous avez trente secondes ! » concéda ce dernier. L'ex agent se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sans l'approcher de trop près

-« Ca va mieux » affirma t-il puis il se dirigea vers la chambre mais se pressa de venir rejoindre son compagnon « Et maintenant je peux approcher ? »

Finch glissa une main derrière sa nuque

-« Une minute ! »

-« Ca s'améliore » jugea Reese en le serrant contre lui. Finch lui rendit son baiser mais y mis fin le premier

-« Nos invités ne vont plus tarder » John soupira

-« Et lorsque nous serons rentrés ? »

-« Nous pourrons envisager une heure » le taquina Finch

-« Seulement ? »

-« Deux ? »

-« Je veux une nuit » chuchota Reese à son oreille

-« C'est envisageable. Tant de raison mérite récompense » Reese lui vola un dernier baiser et s'écarta en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Finch lui tendit un café

-« Merci »

-« Café inspecteur ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« Volontiers Finch. Je suis déjà obligé de retourner bosser ? »

-« Oh excusez-moi » murmura Finch saisissant la remarque. Il se tourna vers le fils « Et chocolat pour toi Lee » ajouta t-il en lui tendant une tasse

-« Merci Harold ! »

-« N'empêche que je vous ai mis la pâtée les gars ! » se vanta Fusco

-« T'es sur Lionel ? »

-« Ouais ! »

A cet instant ils entendirent un « miaou » vexé retentir près d'eux, Isatis ayant découvert à ses dépend que son copain était mouillé ! L'air profondément scandalisé du matou provoqua un fou rire irrésistible chez les quatre hommes, tandis que le matou, contrarié, s'en allait squatter le fauteuil et que Bear s'installait devant la cheminée

Finalement Reese chassa tout le monde de la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Fusco sortit pour aller vérifier les chaines installées sur sa voiture. Finch s'installa dans le canapé avec son ordinateur et Lee se mit à jouer avec Bear. Après quelques minutes il vint s'asseoir à côté de l'informaticien

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui Lee ? »

-« Vous êtes amoureux de John ? »

Finch manqua s'étrangler et rougit violemment. Il cherchait quoi répondre tandis que le garçon le fixait de ses yeux interrogateurs

-« C'et ton père qui te l'as dit ? » demanda t-il finalement

-« Oui. Mais seulement quand je lui ai dis que je le savais »

-« Et comment le savais tu ? »

-« Je l'ai remarqué » Il parut réfléchir un instant « C'était évident » ajouta t-il fermement

-« Et cela te… dérange ? »

-« Non pourquoi ? C'est cool. John est tout le temps occupé à surveiller si vous allez bien »

-« C'est son occupation favorite» s'amusa Finch

-« Papa fait pareil avec moi alors que c'est lui qui est en danger souvent »

-« Ca t'inquiète ? »

-« Bien sur. Mais il fait attention. Et vous enquêtez avec lui des fois. John va l'aider il est malin »

-« N'en doute pas Lee »

-« Papa fera pareil » le gamin laissa passer un instant puis ajouta « c'est pour ça que vous lui louez l'appartement pas cher ? »

Finch songea qu'il était décidément bien renseigné

-« Non. C'est parce qu'il est notre ami »

-« C'est sympa »

-« Tu aimes y vivre ? »

-« Oh oui il est trop bien ! Et mes copains n'en revenaient pas quand je les ai invité »

-« C'est une bonne chose »

John passa la tête à la porte et pendant quelques secondes Finch capta la surprise dans son regard, puis il sourit avant de continuer sa tache

-« Il surveille » jugea Lee

-« En effet »

-« Vous avez un jeu là-dessus ? » demanda le garçon en désignant l'ordinateur

-« Je pense pouvoir en trouver un » Finch chercha et dénicha un jeu que Lee aimait. Le gamin s'appuya contre son voisin et ils se mirent à jouer ensemble. Fusco les vit en rentrant et s'en réjouit

-« Finch est drôlement copain avec Lee » constata t-il en rejoignant Reese

-« J'ai décidé qu'à son âge je pouvais tolérer » commenta celui-ci

-« Trop généreux » commenta Lionel qui ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui « Tu veux de l'aide ? »proposa t-il

-« Non merci c'est presque prêt. J'ai fait léger ensuite il reste un dessert »

-« T'as raison après y'a de la route. Je ne vais pas rentrer trop tard ça va être glissant »

-« Nous non plus. Je n'ai pas encore donné son cadeau à Harold »

-« Je parie que tu refuseras de me dire ce que c'est ? »

-« Gagné. Tu pourras toujours l'interroger »

-« Te connaissant je ne m'en priverais pas ! »

Isatis surgit sur le plan de travail et vint se frotter contre John tout en désignant sa soucoupe

-« Tu tombes bien toi il me fallait justement un volontaire pour finir le jambon »

-« Hey ! Tu encourages la gourmandise de mon chat » protesta Fusco pour la forme

-« Tu encourages la gourmandise de mon chien » rétorqua John

-« C'est pas pareil lui c'est un enquêteur »

-« Et lui c'est un chasseur » contra Reese en sortant le jambon

Lee surgit dans la cuisine les interrompant

-« Papa va falloir qu'Harold te donne des cours ! Il est drôlement plus doué que toi pour les jeux vidéos »

-« C'est pas ma faute » grogna Fusco vexé « J'ai toujours des doigts qui coopèrent pas ! »

Son fils lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Vient plutôt m'aider à ranger là haut en attendant le déjeuner » marmonna l'inspecteur « Le coffre va être plein avec tout les livres qu'ils t'ont offert ! »

-« Mais ce sont des supers livres papa ! » protesta Lee

-« J'ai pas dit le contraire juste que ça pèse ! » le taquina Fusco « Mon coffre va être trop petit ! »

Ils continuèrent à faire semblant de se chamailler tout au long de l'escalier, faisant sourire leurs hôtes. Finch se leva et passa la tête à la porte

-« Pas un pas de plus Harold ! Je ne veux pas bruler le déjeuner ! »

-« Oh vous exagérez ! » protesta celui ci

-« Même pas ! »

-« Très bien je vais attendre au salon » Il fit demi tour mais sentit brusquement les bras de son compagnon autour de lui

-« Trente secondes ça devrait aller ! » affirma Reese il lui vola un baiser avant de retourner dans la cuisine aussi vite qu'il l'avait quitté laissant son partenaire un peu étourdi

-« Incorrigible » marmonna t-il avant d'aller s'installer à la table

.

Le repas fut tranquille, dans une ambiance détendue. A 15H Fusco donna le signal du départ. Lee le suivit mais Isatis ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner dans son transporteur. Il finit par se laisser attraper tout de même et son jeune maître l'installa à l'arrière tout en faisant remarquer à son père que son coffre n'était "pas si rempli que ça"

Les deux associés les regardèrent partir du perron. Sachant qu'il n'avait plus à être trop discret Finch vint se placer devant son compagnon et s'appuya contre son torse

-« Harold ? » demanda Reese en l'entourant de ses bras après une légère hésitation. Finch posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le conforter

-« Lee est au courant. Il est aussi observateur que son père »

-« Il a deviné ? »

-« Oui. Seul. C'est un garçon intelligent »

-« Vous vous entendez bien avec lui »

-« Je l'aime bien et lui aussi apparemment »

-« Ca ne m'étonne pas » jugea Reese. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon

-« Vous auriez fait un excellent père Harold » chuchota t-il. Il sentit son partenaire tressaillir entre ses bras puis Finch murmura doucement :

-« Vous aussi John »

Il sentit que son agent hochait la tête alors il pivota à demi dans ses bras et posa une main sur sa bouche

-« Vous aussi John » répéta t-il d'un ton ferme en détachant soigneusement chaque mot pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'admettrait pas de réplique. John le fixa un instant puis glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Dépêchons nous de rentrer j'ai hâte de vous offrir votre cadeau « murmura t-il

-« Qu'avez-vous encore imaginé ? » demanda Finch soupçonneux

-« Intrigué ? » le taquina son partenaire

-« Je redoute un peu votre imagination John ! »

L'ex agent eut un large sourire

-« Et bien allons vite vérifier si je suis si redoutable ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese ouvrit la portière et se plaça devant son partenaire

-« Appuyez vous sur mon bras, ça glisse vraiment » En regagnant la ville ils avaient pu se rendre compte que la neige ne l'avait pas épargnée. Le sol couvert de glace était particulièrement glissant et John était bien décidé à redoubler de prudence envers son partenaire

-« Je le constate » murmura Finch un peu réticent. Il sortit de la voiture et se cramponna à son compagnon. John rajusta son écharpe qui commençait à glisser

-« Je vous laisserais pas tomber »

-« Ca je le sais » affirma l'informaticien

-« Nous n'avons que quelques pas à faire » Finch leva les yeux et examina le vieil immeuble qui semblait être leur destination. D'ailleurs Bear s'y dirigeait déjà comme s'il le connaissait. La façade décrépie disparaissait à moitié derrière des échafaudages. Le bâtiment s'élevait sur trois étages et était apparemment en pleine rénovation. A côté se dressait une extension sans étage où les travaux semblaient déjà terminés. La façade était refaite et le fronton orné d'une verrière colorée qui venait visiblement d'être remise à neuf. Reese glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser

-« Je suis souvent passé devant ces bâtiments en venant à la bibliothèque mais ils étaient toujours fermés » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Cela fait dix ans qu'ils sont à l'abandon. Avant ils abritaient un complexe sportif »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« La municipalité l'avait ouvert pour les jeunes du quartier. Elle leur offrait la possibilité d'exercer gratuitement certaines activités sportives, boxe, lutte, gymnastique…Mais au fil du temps les budgets ont été réduit de plus en plus. Les responsables ont dû fermer la moitié du centre. Puis deux ans plus tard ils ont été contraints de tout arrêter. Les subventions étaient devenues insuffisantes et comme le bâtiment n'était plus aux normes les salles ont été interdites par précaution »

-« C'est très regrettable pour les jeunes » jugea Finch

-« Oui. Ce genre d'occupations aidait certains à rester dans le droit chemin » approuva John

-« Mais visiblement des travaux ont été entreprit ? »

-« Les responsables n'avaient jamais totalement renoncés. Et ils viennent de recevoir de nouvelles subventions qui leur ont permis de rénover une partie de l'immeuble. Il semble qu'un certain député ait trouvé une solution pour que ces salles soient à nouveau subventionnées»

-« Il est bon que quelqu'un se soit intéressé à ce projet » estima Finch qui se demandait où son partenaire voulait en venir

-« Disons qu'une de nos amies disposait de certains arguments pour attirer son attention et le persuader de soutenir ce projet » expliqua Reese avec un sourire entendu

-« Miss Morgan ?»

L'ex agent hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment

-« Elle a fait une bonne action »

-« Au printemps il y aura à nouveau des cours de lutte, de boxe, de gymnastique ou d'autres sports mais aussi une salle de musique et une salle pour le soutien scolaire, c'est ce qui a permis le vote en insistant sur le côté éducatif » précisa Reese

-« Ce quartier va revivre avec tout ça »

-« Les jeunes auront de nouveaux des occupations saines »

-« Et le petit bâtiment ? » demanda Finch

John tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire qu'il jugea ambigu

-« La municipalité a voulu remercier le donateur qui a réussi à faire voter la subvention et financé quelques équipements et à accepter de lui céder l'annexe pour un prix symbolique. Le bâtiment est totalement indépendant du premier désormais. Son propriétaire l'a réhabilité et le réserve à son seul usage »expliqua John « Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'il l'offre à celui à qui il le destinait réellement » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire. Il sortit une grande clé de sa poche et la tendit à son compagnon. Finch lui adressa un regard interrogateur

-« A moi ? »

-« Oui »

-« Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes le propriétaire ? »

-« En effet »

-« Dans ce cas j'en déduis que vous êtes aussi le bienfaiteur qui a inspiré Miss Morgan »

-« J'avoue. Mais elle a aimé s'investir dans ce projet »

John resserra sa prise et le guida jusqu'à la porte

-« J'ai fait installer une alarme en plus pour la sécurité »

-« Vous me connaissez » s'amusa Finch

-« Il faut quatre chiffres pour la déverrouiller » l'informaticien posa la main sur le boitier comme Reese énumérait « Un… Trois… »

-« Zéro, six » acheva son compagnon en lui adressant un sourire complice. L'alarme fut désactivée et Finch glissa la clé dans la serrure. Sa main tremblait un peu « Je pensais que vous aimiez notre logement » tenta t-il

-« J'aime tous les endroits où je suis avec vous et je n'ai pas l'intention de déménager » répondit Reese « Ici ce ne serait pas pratique » s'amusa t-il

Finch poussa prudemment la porte. Il appréhendait un peu ce qu'il allait découvrir, connaissant l'imagination de son compagnon. Bear, lui, entra sans hésiter. Il se retrouva dans un petit couloir et fut surpris par la chaleur qui régnait dans les lieux. Il observa son partenaire mais celui-ci restait parfaitement impassible. Il continua donc et poussa la porte à double battant menant à la pièce principale. Finch eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la grande salle carrelée à la lumière douce, le grand bassin aux eaux claires, équipé d'échelles adaptées, une installation entièrement sécurisée. Son cœur battait follement sous le coup de la surprise et de l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Il sentit les bras de son partenaire s'enrouler autour de sa taille, son souffle dans son cou

-« Désormais vous n'aurez plus d'excuse pour négliger vos exercices » murmura t-il « C'est votre domaine privé. Personne pour vous voir. Pas de regard. Pas d'entrave. Et tout ce qu'il faut pour votre bien être » ajouta t-il à son oreille

Finch resta muet puis se détourna brusquement et enfoui son visage dans la chemise de son compagnon

-« Harold ? » interrogea celui-ci un peu inquiet de sa réaction

-« Merci » entendit-il alors dans un souffle. Il comprit que son compagnon luttait contre une émotion trop forte qui le submergeait. Doucement il glissa la main dans ses cheveux et les caressa avec tendresse tout en le maintenant contre lui. Peu à peu il sentit les mains qui agrippaient sa chemise serrer un peu moins fort le tissu et le corps de son partenaire se détendre. Finch finit par lever la tête. John vit son regard embué et sourit, essuyant d'un geste doux la larme qui avait glissé sur sa joue

-« J'en déduis que cela vous plait ? »

-« Vous êtes fou » murmura Finch d'une voix un peu éraillée

-« Non. Je dirais plutôt égoïste » répondit John. Devant l'incompréhension dans le regard de son partenaire il ajouta « Ca n'est pas désintéressé Harold. Je veux vous garder en bonne santé et ainsi je m'offre le plus précieux des cadeaux »

Finch saisit brusquement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa éperdument, ne voyant pas de meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre combien il l'aimait. Il voulait lui transmettre dans ce baiser tout ce que son cœur éprouvait d'amour et de reconnaissance pour lui et il le prolongea aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Puis il posa sa tête contre son épaule

-« Je vous aime John » souffla t-il « Je vous aime tellement ! »

-« Moi aussi Harold, je vous aime » murmura l'ex agent en le retenant contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant à profiter l'un de l'autre puis John l'invita « Venez visiter le reste de votre domaine » gardant un bras autour de sa taille, il l'entraina à travers la salle jusqu'au fond. Finch remarqua les aménagements du bassin, tout ce qui pouvait lui en faciliter l'accès. Reese poussa la seconde porte

-« A gauche les vestiaires pour vous préparer. Au milieu une salle de repos. Et à droite … »

-« Un jacuzzi » compléta Finch

-« Ca vous laissera le choix de la taille du bassin. Ca vous plait ? »

-« C'est parfait »

-« Alors prêt à exécuter consciencieusement vos exercices ? » taquina John. Finch tourna la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien

-« Je vais avoir besoin d'un coach »

-« Je crois que ça peut s'arranger » affirma Reese avec un sourire entendu

-« Et sera-t-il disponible rapidement ? » demanda l'informaticien en laissant sa main dériver doucement sur le visage de son compagnon

-« Pour vous immédiatement » affirma John en saisissant sa main pour embrasser la paume « Chaque jour et à chaque heure »

-« Dans ce cas j'ai vraiment hâte de profiter de mon cadeau »

Reese lui donna un baiser et le fit pivoter vers la gauche

-« Les vestiaires vous attendent M Finch. Vous y trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut. Et à votre taille en plus ! »

-« Qu'elle chance d'avoir un coach si bien renseigné et qui se dévoue même les jours de fêtes »

L'ex agent eut un petit rire

-« Et je suis certain que vous serez satisfait de son dévouement » lui chuchota t-il. Finch rougit mais le sourire qu'il lui adressa parlait pour lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John s'efforçait de rester parfaitement immobile pour ne pas éveiller son compagnon qui sommeillait la tête posée contre sa poitrine, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux allongés, enlacés, sur le matelas pneumatique qui dérivait lentement. Le rythme de l'eau les berçait et Finch n'y avait pas résisté bien longtemps, épuisé par une heure de nage, de jeux et de baisers volés. Après quelques minutes de flottement au sortir des vestiaires il s'était peu à peu détendu, rassuré par les équipements disposés tout autour du bassin qui lui épargnaient tout effort, tout mouvement un peu délicat. Il s'était laissé aller au plaisir de sentir son corps soudain si léger, de retrouver une souplesse oubliée. Seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait il n'avait pas à redouter de regards moqueurs ou apitoyés. C'était exactement comme si ces maudites cicatrices n'existaient plus. Reese l'avait observé s'amuser, libre et léger, et s'était réjouit alors qu'il lui offrait à plusieurs reprises le cadeau dont il avait si souvent rêvé ces dernières semaines lorsqu'il préparait sa surprise, le seul qu'il désirait : un sourire heureux. Un vrai sourire, franc, inspiré d'un sentiment réel de bien être, sans arrière pensée, sans retenue. Aucun autre présent n'aurait pu lui plaire davantage que celui là.

Il sentit Harold bouger légèrement, resserrant sa prise. Il passa doucement la main dans son dos en un geste apaisant. Fermant les yeux il laissa ses pensées dériver. Un kaléidoscope de souvenirs se déploya dans son esprit. Le coup de folie de leur première nuit. Les gestes hésitants des débuts, les petits progrès au quotidien. La chasse au trésor qui les avait réunis sous le même toit. Les manies qui s'opposent, les habitudes qui se heurtent et les concessions qui viennent tout arranger parce que l'amour a toujours le dernier mot. Les disputes qui au final les rendait plus unis. Les heures sombres de séparation ou d'inquiétudes. De terreurs aussi lorsqu'un l'un d'eux se trouvait en danger. Et les heures à se découvrir, à partager de nouvelles choses, de leçons de conduite en séance de peinture. Les chamailleries et les soins. Les taquineries, les repas brûlés et les rendez vous clandestins au cours des missions pour apaiser la soif de l'autre. Les blessures et leurs guérisons. Un matin de tendresse et un anneau d'or qui trouve sa place au doigt de l'autre, l'unique. Un concert de noël, un dessin délicat, un baiser volé dans l'allée déserte du parc, un ciel clair où brille leur étoile. Des heures brulantes sur une plage isolée, près des flammes d'une cheminée dans un vieux chalet ou dans l'antre fantasmagorique d'un magicien. La confiance entre eux, parfois chèrement gagnée, mais si absolue. Son besoin viscéral de le protéger, de le soutenir. Et son obsession à lui de le préserver de ses fantômes, de le faire se sentir un homme bien. Cette connexion entre eux qui les faisait se comprendre à demi mot. Harold était sa chance. Il était la chance d'Harold.

Un soupir bienheureux le tira de ses pensées lui faisant tourner la tête sur le côté. Bear dormait allongé béatement sur un matelas posé au bord de la piscine. Bear le fidèle, l'affectueux, l'attentif, le vigilant. Le compagnon des bonnes et des mauvaises heures. Le renfort. L'infaillible soutien. Reese sourit et se réinstalla. C'était bon d'avoir enfin une famille…


End file.
